The Scarlet Cloak
by Hop3lessR0mant1c
Summary: It was just a scarlet cloak to everyone around them, but no one noticed the hidden intertwined hands, the letters passed, the concealed winks, and the way her hazel eyes lit up under the hood when she saw him. The scarlet cloak was the curtain that sealed them away from peering eyes. But it was just a scarlet cloak and even the toughest fabric can tear at the seams.
1. Welcome Back Authors Note

**MY EDITING IS PRETTY MUCH COMPLETE!**

**A toast to all of you lovely readers who supported my decision to edit and I hope that it payed off!**

**I've tried to upload as many of the chapters as I could, but there's a challenge that I've given you and I want to allow time for those who accept it. **

**Thank you again for everything!**

**I hope you enjoy: **

**The Scarlet Cloak**

**~Hop3lessR0mant1c**


	2. The Scarlet Cloak

**Finally!**

**My editing of chapter one is complete and I'm really hoping that this clean version shines like the Arkenstone! **

**I also hope that this gives you a good idea/introduction to the new version of my story and to what extent I may edit. Just like this first chapter, there may be times when I almost completely erase what I had and start from scratch and then there may be times when I don't change a thing. **

**I'm happy with how this first chapter turned out and I hope you will be too.**

**For those of you who are new to this story, I welcome you with open arms and a very large Cheshire cat grin!**

**I always try to do shout out's about every other chapter for those who comment, favorite, and follow this story. I enjoy and encourage my readers to ask questions, leave constructive criticism, and even let me know of their ideas for this story or scenarios they would like to see.**

**I've always been a Lord of the Rings fan, but when The Hobbit came out to theaters I became infatuated by it. I'm an adventurous, mystical, sy-fy nerd. I fell in love with all the characters, especially Kili and it made it even better to know that the sexy Aidan Turner was going to be playing him.**

***If you haven't seen the U.K version of Being Human I suggest you check it out! The only thing better than seeing Aidan Turner as a dwarf is seeing him as a kick ass vampire!**

**Lol, anyway!**  
><strong>New or not, I'm super glad that you're back and I hope you enjoy this story as much or even more than you did before!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Scarlet Cloak<span>**

_Darkness had long since fallen over Ered Luin and the stone encrusted halls which were usually filled with the hustle and bustle of the dwarven people, now filled with silence as those same dwarves retired to their beds. It wasn't unusual for the dwarves in the Blue Mountains to retire late into the night for their markets ran late and the men began to leave the mines after the moon was high in the sky. There was one enthusiastic father who was currently flying through the dark halls, running as fast as his large, boot covered feet would carry him. His destination was a brightly lit, stone house that rang with the joyful sounds of heavy laughter and song. This one house was always filled with an unending joy just about this time of month and it was solely due to a small little dwarfling who was born about 7 years ago on a stormy night. _

_"Khagam!" She cried out when her tired father finally came through the door and she took a running jump into his open arms. Though tired he was, her father still let out a hearty shout and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around above his head._

_"Happy Birthday me' girl!" He exclaimed, setting her back down and enjoying a sweet peck from his wife on his cheek._

_"Clianna come back! You have to open my present." A timid little Ori said, pulling on Clianna's sleeve in an attempt to get her back into the dining room. _

_"No! Kee and Fee aren'_t _here! We have to wait! Tell them we have to wait Khagan!" Clianna's mother chuckled and placed and hand on her daughters shoulder, slowly nudging her back into the dining room. _

_"And wait we shall." She assured her daughter with a gentle smile. Clianna had continuously refused to lay a finger on one of the red and gold wrapped gifts because the brothers had yet to arrive and there was no arguing with her now. Bofur watched his daughter skip back to her friends before turning to his wife. _

_"It's unlike Thorin t' be late for Clianna's birthday." He muttered more to himself than to his wife, who had helped him to shrug off the heavy mining coat. _

_"He's a King, Bofur, and he has responsibilities. He may be late, but Dis would have his beard before she let him miss Clianna's party." Bofur sighed and threw a thankful smile to her. _

_Perhaps Mahal didn't want Clianna to wait much longer either for, not two minutes later, there came three hard knocks on the door. Little Clianna was out of the dining room and at the front door as fast as her legs could carry her, already busy pulling open the large wooden door by the time Bofur had turned around. _

_"Thorin!" There was no mistaking the deep chuckle that seemed to echo through the room as the exiled King laid his large hand over her head, holding her just that much closer. _

_"Hurry up! All I want is cake." Clianna looked around Thorins leg and threw a glare at the blonde headed dwarf._

_"Gelek menu caragu rukhs!" Her words brought another serious of deep chuckles from Thorin. _

_"You've been learning your khudzul! My thanks goes out to you Bifur." He called, receiving a loud grunt in return. The group took a moment to inch their way into the house, Thorin and Dis, who had ruffled Clianna's hair on the way by, greeted their friends with smiles. _

_"You never greet me like you do Thorin. I thought girls were supposed to hug the attractive men." Came a second voice from behind Thorin and if it were possible for Clianna's grin to grow any wider it would have. _

_"Must I insult you too?" She questioned the young dwarf. Kili, being Kili, simply smirked and showed her the wrapped gift that he held in his small hands. _

_"Not if you want your present." He teased. Clianna was about to argue, but held her tongue as she watched Fili whisper something to his brother. Kili's smirk smoothed out into a curious smile at his brothers words and he focused his attention on Clianna. _

_"Would you like to open it now? Not that mine's more important than the others." He quickly said, not trying to sound rude. Clianna jumped at the chance to open a gift and ushered Fili out of the room quickly._

_"Alright then, close your eyes." Kili instructed and Clianna complied, her fingers itching to rip open the wrapped gift and peer inside. Kili saw this and let out a small laugh, his maturing voice cracking a bit and he covered it with a cough, gently pushing his gift into her small hands. _

_"Happy birthday." He whispered, watching silently as her eyes popped open and she hurried to seek the object inside. Pulling back the now destroyed paper she found a deep red fabric, folded nice and neat into a large square. _

_"It's a scarlet cloak made by my cousin in the Iron Hills. I didn't know what color to get and-" Kili was taken by surprise when Clianna collided with him, her thin arms wrapping around his neck. _

_"I love it! Oh Kili, thank you!" She exclaimed, the scarlet cloak still held tight in her hand. _

************ 4 years later in the halls of the Royal house ***********

_"Stupid Balin and his books." Kili muttered and mumbled through his teeth as he made his way through the halls towards his room. He had just gotten done receiving a rather long lecture from Balin about paying attention during his afternoon lessons followed by a rather harsh scolding by Thorin for exactly the same thing. It wasn't his fault that he got so tired during lessons. Sitting in the old library just never interested him as it did Fili and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it. He would have rather spent his time doing useful things like standing outside in the warm breeze with a bow in his hand. _

_He continued to drag his feet along, imagining the calming effect of notching an arrow and letting it fly. If Dwalin hadn't left for a meeting of their kin down near the Iron Hills then Kili wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Dwalin always took his side when it came to things like this only because he was never much for book s himself. The first thing that Kili was going to do when Dwalin got home was drop all his lessons for the week and train. _

_"Kili?" If Kili hadn't pulled himself from his thoughts he may not have been able to hear the mere whisper of his name. The voice was so timid, so small that he didn't even know where it came from until he saw the small trail of scarlet that flowed its way behind one of the many hanging woven drapes. He looked left and right before reaching over and slowly pulling the large drape back from the stone wall it hung on._

_"Clianna?" Deep hazel eyes met his and he frowned, studying the face that they belonged to. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious to Kili that she must have been crying for quite some time and her sorrow seemed to hit him hard in the gut. _

_"What are you doing here?" He asked, placing himself down beside her._

_"O-one of the dwarves at scribe school came up to me an-and said menu shirumund. After that the rest of them kept poking at my face and calling me an elf," Wiping the tears from her eyes, she reached down and spread out her scarlet cloak, showing the large rips that now covered it, "I tried to stop them, but I kept falling and now my cloak is ruined! Gajut men." She cried, hiding her face behind her hands as fresh tears poured out. _

_"There is nothing for me to forgive. Clianna, those dwarves are just jealous of you." Kili's calm words caused Clianna to move her gaze back to his face. _

_"You really think so?" She asked and Kili nodded, glad that he had gotten through her sadness. _

_"Of course! You never have to worry about a beard getting in the way of training and you're smart like an elf! I bet you would excel in using a bow!" Kili exclaimed bringing a smile to Clianna's face. _

_"Could you teach me? How to use a bow." She questioned. _

_"It would be an honor." It was then that a wonderful plan began form in his mind. "It would be easier to train with me if we saw each other more often, but I don't know how we would make that work." He formed his words slowly, watching Clianna's brow furrow in deep thought. Her tongue found its way to the outside of her lips as she racked her mind for ideas and suddenly it came to her. _

_"Well, what if I took lessons from Balin with you and Fili?" She whispered, wringing her hands together as she waited for Kili's reaction._

_"I think…that's a marvelous idea! Balin's lessons _are_ getting quite boring." Clianna had thrown her arms around him before he could say one more word. Of course Kili wasn't going to argue much for he found that he enjoyed Clianna's hugs. _

_"You're my best friend Kili," Remembering the still torn cloak Clianna let one last tear fall, "What about this? It's my favorite cloak, Kili." _

_"I can have my mother fix it. As long as I'm around you'll always have a scarlet cloak." He assured her and once again he found himself wrapped in her arms. _

_"I hope you're around for a long time." _

************* 60 years later at the training fields outside of Ered Luin **************

Clianna's breathing was labored, her chest heaving and her heart racing as she kept her gaze focused on the young dwarven prince that now circled her.

"Perhaps forging you a sword for your birthday was not the smartest of my ideas." She spoke, her eyes flickering down to the beautifully hand crafted sword that was held tight in Kili's grip. Kili smirked and followed her gaze to his sword, giving it a nice swing, pleased with how balanced the blade was with the hilt. What he didn't expect was the war cry that was emitted from Clianna as she charged forward. Kili let out a string of curses in khuzdul as he brought his sword up just in time to block her attack. The metal clashed and slide causing a few sparks to fly before Clianna brought her sword back in for another attack. This time, Kili was ready and ducked quickly, pushing himself back up and meeting her swords blade again and again. The two of them had been sparing for about an hour, neither of them admitting defeat despite their aching muscles and the dark clouds that were now rolling in.

"Alright, I give." Kili announced, looking up towards the sky. Clianna raised an eye brow at him and refused to drop her sword in victory for it was unlike Kili to admit defeat. He saw this and just rolled his eyes, his shoulders relaxing as he trudged towards her.

"You're giving up so easily?" She questioned.

"Perhaps your lips are just too distracting." He whispered and leaned forward until their noses were touching. They stood there for a moment, their mixing huffs of air becoming visible as the temperature dropped. Maybe it was the proximity of their faces or the smallest of smirks that graced Kili's lips that made Clianna close the space between them. Their lips met in a sweet kiss only lasting a moment as Kili pulled back, his eyes wide in an unreadable horror.

"Mother?" He whispered softly. Those words had never caused Clianna so much terror as she gasped, spinning around on the balls of her feet, her eyes frantically searching for a shocked Dis, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Victory!" The cry came unexpectedly and all too soon she found herself falling back through the air until she was resting against the soft grass of the field. She blew the brown locks out of her face giving a smiling Kili the coldest glare she could conjure up.

"Are you going to stand there all day and celebrate or are you going to help me up?" Kili simply shook his head, offering her his gloved hand which she gladly took hold of. He pulled her up onto her feet, stepping back to allow Clianna room as she bent down to pick up her fallen sword.

"That was the lowest trick in the book." She slightly scolded, poking at him with her sword tip. He scoffed and gently pushed her sword away, sheathing his own before throwing her a shrug.

"Nah, I've seen lower. Plus, you must be ready for anything, my love." Clianna chuckled and smacked Kili's chest with the back of her hand and that's when a loud clap of thunder roared overhead. The two of them looked up towards the sky just in time to watch the first sheet of rain begin to fall from the dark clouds.

"I've got to get back home. My mother is expecting me to help her get dinner on the table tonight." Clianna explained as she placed her sword back into its leather sheath and quickly pulled her hood up to cover herself from the rain. That was all the goodbye she gave before turning and heading for the halls of the mountain. Kili watched her go, the scarlet cloak flowing behind her when she stopped and spun around to face him.

"Tak sanu yemezu!" She called to him.

"Tak sanu yemezu, Clianna!" He called back to her, a small smile spreading on his face as he turned to retrieve his bow and arrows before returning back to the warmth of his home like Clianna had.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so there's no confusion. I had a little struggle trying to figure out exactly what ages I wanted for the flashbacks and such, but for the first flashback Clianna is about seven years old, Kili is about thirteen years old, and Fili is about eighteen years old. During the second flashback Clianna is around eleven years old and Kili is about seventeen.<strong>

**Khagam - Father**  
><strong>Khagan - Mother<strong>  
><strong>Gelek menu caragu rukhs - You smell like orc dung<strong>  
><strong>Menu shirumund - You are beardless<strong>  
><strong>Gajut men - Forgive me<strong>  
><strong>Tak sanu yemezu - Until tomorrow<strong>


	3. A Feeling on the Wind

**A new chapter update!**

**I started revising chapter two yesterday when I realized that with the new scenes I wanted to add I would need a chapter in between. Since it is a simple transition or as I like to call it a flow chapter it's not very long.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Whether you comment on my revised chapters or you wait to continue your commenting when I get everything re-updated and start to continue this story to the end, I do hope you enjoy these chapters and that you're reading my revising because there will be changes.**

**Thank you for everything!**

**Continue to RxR**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: A Feeling on the Wind<strong>

The sunrise Clianna woke up to the next day was no different than any other sunrise she had woken up to in her seventy-two years, but it was not to say that the day was different. There was a feeling in the air this morning that Clianna sensed the moment she opened her eyes. She had asked her father if he had sensed anything different on the breeze and he told his daughter that it must have been the bacon her mother had prepared, but of course that was his answer. No, what she felt was not due to food no matter how good it smelled. The feeling in the air was the feeling of…adventure.

"Clianna, the boys!" Her mother called from the kitchen. Clianna finished brushing her long chocolate locks before hopping up from her stool and making her way towards the closed door at the end of the narrow hall.

"Bobar? Balif?" Clianna's gentle whisper was answered by two very loud groans as both boys shifted under their sheets.

"Gamut manun ai-menu." She said with a laugh, sitting on the edge of the large bed and placing a hand on one of the brother's shoulders.

"Time to get up?" Clianna lifted the wool sheet carefully and pulled it back, revealing two small heads covered in curly brown locks.

"Khagan had me up late last night. Can I not sleep?" Young Bobar asked her, burying his head into the downy stuffed pillow.

"And what does Balif say to that?" The smaller boy looked up at the mention of his name and shook his head.

"He says that he's tired too." Bobar informed.

"I bet he's glad you're here to tell me that on a tirin' mornin' like this." She whispered, running her fingers through his locks. Clianna often woke her brothers up this way, gently coaxing them out of bed with soft words and gestures and every morning Bobar would tell her that his twin was just as tired as he was. See, Balif had been silenced by Mahal's hand when he was born and moments later Bobar was given life and from the moment he could talk Bobar was always there to speak for his brother. Many said it was a gift, Clianna thought it was a miracle.

"Let's get you two up." She helped Bobar up by the arm and wrapped her arms around Balif, picking him up and cradling him against her chest.

"Down stairs with you." She instructed, leading a woozy Bobar through the halls with her hand placed atop his head.

"Ah, there they are! Me' strong lads!" Bofur exclaimed, lifting Bobar up into his lap. Clianna had just handed Balif to her mother when there was a knock on the door. With her arms unoccupied, she hurried over and pulled the door back to receive a kind greeting from a long bearded dwarf.

"Vem. I have a message for Clianna and Bofur of Ered Luin."

"I'm Clianna of Ered Luin." The dwarf nodded and handed her two letter tied with ribbons. Clianna took the letters and gave her thanks to the dwarf before closing the door and taking a seat at the main table. She handed her father his letter before opening her own.

**Lady Clianna of Ered Luin, **

**By order of Thorin, Son of Thrain and Exiled King Under the Mountain, you are to attend a meeting of your kin at the Royal house. This council shall take place this next morning after the bell tolls twice. **

** Khayum khaz Thane**

She could have read that letter a thousand times and her heart still would have beaten out of her chest. Never had she attended a meeting of her kin at the royal house, but Clianna had dreamt of it many times before. Now it was going to become a reality and it was a reality she could share with her father.

"What is it? What does it say?" Bobar and Balif jumped from their chairs and crowded around Clianna, tugging at her sleeves and standing on their toes to try and catch a glimpse of the letter.

"By Mahal, we've been called t' a meetin' of our kin." Bofur announced with disbelief, placing a hand on his forehead. Clianna looked over at her mother just as the dish clothe dropped from her hands and drifted to the floor. Her eyes had widened to the point where they resembled the two large skillet pans that hung above the fireplace.

"What in Mahal's name does Thorin want? You don't think it will be anything…dangerous, do you?" She asked, glancing at Clianna as she slide her arm through Bofur's and her fingers tightened as she seemed to clutch him for dear life. Bofur looked between his wide eyed wife and his puppy eyed daughter.

"Nay, I doubt anything will come of this meetin'." He insisted and Clianna's mother let out a sigh.

"Khagan please! I've always dreamed of attending a meeting of our kin and now I've been called by Thorin himself. You must let me go. You must Khagan." Clianna pleaded, holding the letter close to her heart. Everyone was silent, the three children watching and waiting for their mother's answer.

"Ekespu menu men o targu men. You may go." Clianna let out a squeal and hugged her mother tightly.

"Men lananubukhs menu!" Clianna exclaimed and flashing around the room she grabbed her scarlet cloak from the wooden coat stand, throwing it over her shoulders and flying out the door. No one needed to ask where she was headed.

* * *

><p>Kili pulled the taut bowstring back until the tips of his fingers resting on the very edge of his lips. Eyeing the rounded target that sat a hundred yards away, not very far for Kili, but he was only warming up. Taking a deep breath he uncurled his fingers and listened to the sharp snap of the bowstring as it brought the arrow forward and sent it sailing through the air. In the blink of an eye the arrow tip had embedded itself into the center of the target and Kili relaxed from his stance with an easy smile.<p>

"Kili!" His name drifted in on the soft breeze and his brow furrowed as he looked for its source.

"Kili!" After the second call it wasn't hard to figure out who his name was coming from. He first recognized the scarlet cloak that flapped behind her as she ran towards him as fast as her legs could carry her. When she was only feet away from Kili she flung herself into his arms almost knocking him to the ground, but he caught his balance as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"A meeting Kili! I've been invited to a meeting of our kin!" She exclaimed expecting Kili to congratulate her, but a cheer was not what she received. Instead a frown etched itself onto the prince's face as he looked down at the letter that was still gripped tightly in her hand.

"Uncle sent eleven messengers out this morning'." He recounted to himself. Still overwhelmed with joy Clianna didn't notice Kili's uneasiness and nodded.

"I know! By order of Thorin, son of Thrain and Exiled King Under the Mountain. What do you think he wants? What if I get to leave the mountain?! What if I get to leave the mountain?" Clianna's hurried voice slowed and lowered until it was barely a whisper as a new realization hit her. After tomorrow there was fair chance that she could be leaving the halls of Ered Luin behind whether she was to escort merchants or embark on a quest.

"Thrilling." Was all Kili uttered returning to his arrow practice.

"Are you not happy for me?" Clianna asked finally noticing his displeasure. Kili, not wanting to cause an argument of any sort with her, faked a smile.

"Of course I'm happy for you, my love." Content with the answer she backed off the subject and moved on to her next question.

"And…will a certain prince be attending?" She peered at Kili through her eye lashes and blushed when he threw her a wink.

"I'll be there to escort you tomorrow then." He said.

"Tomorrow then." Clianna went to leave him, but pushed herself up onto her toes and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and if she hadn't turned away she would have witnessed the rose red blush that spread across his face, his arrow missing the target by feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Khagan - Mother<br>Ekespu menu men o targu men - You mean more to me than my beard**  
><strong>Men lananubukhs menu - I love you<strong>

**Khayum Khaz Thane - Long Live the King**


	4. Sunrise

**Thanks to google and an author that I've been reading from, I've found a nice Khuzdul site. With phrases and words, so you'll be seeing more of that.**

**Whether you're reading this on Fanfiction or on Quotev I want to give you all a huge thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Please continue to RxR**

**~Hop3lessR0mant1c**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three: Sunrise<strong>

Kili had woken early for his slumber, hurrying to get dressed without drawing the attention of his snoring brother. Of course that proved to be quite difficult as he hopped around the room trying to pull his trousers on with one arm through his tunic's sleeve.

"Would you be quiet? What does it take for a Prince to get some sleep around here?" Fili groaned from his place under the sheets. Kili frowned and finished dressing, pulling on the pieces of clothing one at a time before flopping back on the bed causing Fili to emit another groan.

"Sorry Fee. Didn't mean to wake you." He apologized with a broad grin.

"Where exactly are you off too anyway?" Fili interrogated, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"Oh...nowhere important. A small morning stroll." Kili lied almost too quickly and before he had the chance to cover his mistake, Fili had already caught on.

"Since when do you take morning strolls?" Kili bit the inside of his cheek, racking his mind for anything that could help him.

"Since this morning. Nothing like a good walk in front of the mountain to wake your muscles and clear the mind." He replied and before Fili could get in another question he was already out the door and down the hall. Fili simply shook his head at his brother's antics and pulled the warm covers up to his chin, hoping to catch a few more precious moments of sleep before his appearance was requested.

The first stop Kili made was at his Uncle's study chambers. He knocked rather harshly on the wooden door and Thorin's low voice responded beckoning him to enter. Kili slipped in quietly and closed the door behind him, approaching his Uncle with a bowed head.

"Where are you off to at this hour?" Thorin asked casting his gaze upon the boy.

"I've promised Clianna that I would escort her to the council meeting. It is also the reason I've come to talk with you." Kili clarified.  
>"Speak." Thorin said gesturing towards his nephew.<p>

"Clianna came to me yesterday expressing her excitement for your request of her presence during today's council meeting." Kili spoke with a flat tone to which Thorin raised a brow.

"And yet this displeases you." Thorin stated for it was quite obvious. Kili's calm composure seemed to crack a bit as his lips turned down in a soft scowl and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Yes this displeases me and rightfully so. We have been told of this quest you are planning and the dangers it entails. You are willing to put Clianna through that?" He inquired. Thorin only folded his hands and leaned back in his oak carved chair.

"I have consulted with Dwalin about her weapon training and with Balin about her studies. Both think that she would be a very worthy member for our quest as do I." Kili had begun to pace across the room as Thorin spoke.

"She isn't ready." He muttered.

"She needs this, Kili."

"She could get hurt!" Both fell silent after Kili's outburst. "Do you not care about that?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"I care for all the men I am to ask on this quest and Clianna is no different. To see her obtain injury on this quest, if she joins us, would bring me great sorrow, but all quests come with their share of risks. Do you wish to keep her hostage in this mountain until she dies of old age?" Thorin fired at him and to his surprise Kili answered without hesitation.

"Would that be so bad? At least she would be safe from harm." He said.

"And she would be left to die of worry over you." Thorin's words struck Kili hard and his head snapped up so fast Thorin thought his nephew would suffer from a broken neck.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kili asked.

"Dwalin and Balin know of my request for Clianna's presence and yet they encourage it. Fili is just as close to her as you and yet he had found no reason to argue with my choice. Tell me, Kili, why does this bother you so?" Thorin asked.

"I see her as nothing more than a friend if that's what you're asking and as her friend I'm questioning you choice." Kili explained, not daring to look his uncle in the eye.

"My choice is not yours to question. I expect to see both of you at the council meeting, on time and not a minute late." Kili nodded and bowed his head once again, turning and quickly leaving his uncle to his work.

Outside the mountain the air was thick with settling fog and the green grass was wet with fresh dew. Dawn was Clianna's favorite time of day, but not every sunrise made the list. It was when the sun was mere minutes away from rising about the horizon and bringing light the world underneath it. When the sky was still dark and the brightest of stars were still shining in the sky for all to see and then the first rays of light would become visible. In that moment Clianna became captivated by the scene before her, but she could never tell exactly why. Maybe it was the intimacy of the mixing blues, oranges, pinks and gold's of the sky or the mighty power of the sun that dispersed the darkness and made everything warm and good. Ever sense she was strong enough to support her upper body on her small legs she had always loved to explore the green valleys under the Blue Mountains. Being out in the open air had almost forced her to develop a slight discomfort for her home inside the halls of the Mountain. Clianna was forever thankful to Thorin Oakenshield, one of her many Uncle Figures and friends, for creating a safe and content life for her kin, but she would always feel trapped by the hard grey stone walls. When Clianna's mind was heavy with thought she could never seem to think inside the mountain and that's when she would sneak out to envelope herself in the silence of nature.

Just a few minutes' walk around the right side of the mountain there was a rather large boulder that protruded from the mountain side and stood off the group about twenty feet providing a perfect view of the sunrise. Clianna had stumbled upon it years ago when she had been wandering around the base of the mountain and suddenly deemed it her spot, her…property. You would find her there when she was angered, distraught, or simply when she wanted to be alone. Clianna sat there now and if a traveling merchant or artist had traveled upon her, he or she would have stopped to capture the marvelous tranquility of the image. It was this tranquility that now seemed to mesmerize Kili as he stood a few yards away, undetected. He would have to bring the royal painter up sometime, keeping this image alive for all to gaze at for eternity.

"I figured you would be here." Clianna showed no signs that she had heard Kili, only letting out a content sigh and continuing to watch the horizon. He took a seat next to her on the rock and they sat in a welcomed silence for a few moments.

"Where else would I be?" She asked, glancing around her at the empty meadows before removing her hood with a quick flick of her wrists.

"Feeding the ponies and cleaning the house." Clianna's sweet laughter filled the air at his words causing Kili to smile, his hand sliding across the rough surface of the boulder and disappearing under the edge of her cloak and finding Clianna's own hand. They both felt the small shiver of excitement travel up their arms as the tips of their fingers barely brushed against each other. Kili let the feeling rush through him, reveling in it like it was the first time he had felt such a feeling, but it was only one out of many.

* * *

><p><em>The giggle that slipped past Clianna's lips made him smile because he knew that he was the one that had made her laugh. He was the one that caused the pink tinge that now covered her cheeks. <em>

_"__For Durins sake, you could get caught!" She whispered in concern, but her sparkling eyes gave her away. She was glad that he had come and perhaps getting caught wouldn't have been a terrible thing._

_"__Thorin sent you home so early. I had to see you." He brought his hand up to caress the soft skin that covered her cheek and she sighed, leaning into his touch. _

_"__Thorin just wanted me to get home before dark. You never know what could be roaming the halls." She smirked, the sarcasm in her voice so thick it was almost dripping from her words. Kili let out a loud chuckle and she clapped her hand over his mouth muffling his continuing laughter._

_"__Can't you be quiet?" She whispered through her own sweet laughter._

_"__Only for a kiss Milady." He whispered with a crooked smirk. Clianna wanted to knock the silly smirk right off of his face, but his deep wholesome brown eyes made her judgments falter and go numb and without that he was able to bend her at his will. Without hesitation she leaned forward, out her window and placed her honey pink lips over his. He responded with a soft and satisfied hum that vibrated through his chest and traveled into hers as he pulled their bodies closer together. The feeling that rushed through him was something he reveled in and it was a feeling, a rush that only she could provide._

_"__Goodnight my prince." She mumbled against his lips before pulling away._

_"__Will you where your cloak tomorrow?" He asked as his face flushed with hope and a soft smile on his lips._

_"__Is the prince worried that he won't get his kiss?" Clianna couldn't help, but laugh at the frown that she had caused and she quickly pecked his lips again causing the warm smile to come crawling back._

_"__Of course I will. Now go!" She reached out and grabbed her shutters, pulling them closed. Kili new that it was time to go and made his way down the stone roofs of the many houses, distancing himself from her with every step and then reaching the floor of the hall he took off back to the Kings Hold, hoping to return before Fili or Thorin noticed his absence._

* * *

><p>Clianna also took her time to revel in the electrifying feeling as Kili had. She too could remember the many moments when the tingling sensation had rushed through her veins and released the butterflies in her stomach. Her slender fingers cautiously nudged Kili's before weaving themselves through his own and giving his hand a squeeze.<p>

"Are you here to escort me, my prince?" She asked, finally looking his way and Kili's breath hitched when her eyes met his. The hazel was deep and filled with vivid slashes of autumn browns, reds, gold's, and if you looked close enough you could see the distorted outer ring of cornflower blue.

"I'm a man of my word." He informed standing and offering his arm for her to take. Clianna smiled and looked towards the brightly lit horizon one last time before standing and dusting herself off before looping her arm around his. After carefully climbing down the boulder the two of them made their way back towards the halls where their intertwined arms fell back to their sides. They often refrained from holding hands or looping arms when they made their way through the halls for curious eyes always seemed to follow the two of them and although a dwarf's ability to choose their "one" was uncontrollable many still heavily believed in the old laws which stated that a dwarf of noble blood must marry another of noble blood.

"I miss your touch already." Kili quickly whispered to her as they walked side by side, hurrying towards the royal house.

"Race you!?" Clianna questioned, throwing a mischievous grin at him. Kili pursed his lips pretending to analyze the distance they had left to walk when he suddenly took off leaving Clianna behind in a state of utter surprise. It took her only a moment to shake herself out of her daze and quickly moving herself forward, she pumped her short legs as she tried to catch up with him.

A few short seconds after the bell tolled three times, Kili sauntered through the large council room door, a slightly out of breath Clianna trailing him. She would have gladly taken a moment to shout a few curses at him had it not been for the sight she found before her. The royal council room was a magnificent sight to behold and Clianna considered it a supreme honor to even be able to cast her eyes upon it. The smooth stone floor was shining with specks of kyanite ore and the westward wall was covered ceiling to floor in a rug that had been woven of sheep's yarn. Sewn on it was the line of Durin, starting with their first king, Durin the Deathless, and ending with two very familiar names, Kili and Fili, princes under the mountain. The other three walls seemed to reach towards the sky, endless veins of golden mithril seeming to flow the small cracks and finally the room was adjourned with a silver chandelier and hanging from it were thousands of small diamonds. Kili had been attending council gatherings with his mother since he was a wee' lad and always had the most descriptive stories of the council room and the dwarves that gathered there, but even his stories could not measure up.

"Clianna, zur zu?" Thorin, who had watched her and his nephew enter the room now stepped forward to greet them.

"Ghelekhur, razu?" She kindly replied with smile. Thorin didn't return her smile, but nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sul ghelek barkur ra turg. Come and sit, we are about to begin." He let her walk ahead, picking out her spot at the table between Kili and Fili, across from her father who had arrived well before her. It was a bit of a surprise and a delight for Clianna to see that she knew almost all of the dwarves sitting around her quite well. Sitting at the end of the long marble table near Thorin was the old warrior Balin and his brother Dwalin, who served as her weaponry trainer, and next to them sat Nori, Ori, and Dori who were by far the sweetest dwarves Clianna had ever met. There was the very round Bombur who was Cliana's favorite uncle, though he was her only uncle by blood, and next to him sat her father Bofur and then Bifur who was her second cousin, but she had always considered him an Uncle. On the opposite end of the table there sat two dwarves that Clianna did not know, but she was sure they would be introduced soon.

"Let us begin." Those seated at the table instantly fell silent, all eyes fixing themselves on Thorin who took his seat.

"On my journey back from the Iron Hills of our brotherin' I encountered Gandalf the Grey Wizard. Many of us here remember the day that Smaug came upon Erebor breathing fire, stealing what was rightfully ours." Many heads at the table nodded at this.

"There are a few of us that were not in existence at the time."Balin reminded Thorin from his place at the King's side, nodding towards Ori, Fili, Kili, and Clianna.

"Yes, but the memories are kept alive in our hearts through bedtime tales and fireside songs."Clianna said with a smile, remembering the many times her mother would sing her and the boys to sleep and the engrossing tales her father would recount.

"We have carved new homes, found work where we could, taken offers that are far less than what we deserve, and now we have sat in a peaceful silence for far too long. It is time to reclaim Erebor, to reclaim our home and its riches from Smaug and raise it up from the ash!"Various shouts and grumbles of approval went up from the dwarves as Thorins fist landed with a loud thunk on the table. Cliana remained silent, though, as wild images of orcs, meadows of green, skies of blue and fire breathing dragons filled her mind. She was indeed called here to par-take in a quest and that quest would lead her far from her home to reclaim one that was lost ages ago.

"We are all brotherin' here, but this quest is so great that it is one worthy of a contract. With courage and trust we wish for you to sign your name upon the bottom of this scroll and thus be welcomed into the company of Thorin Oakenshield."Balin informed and retrieved the contract, which was rolled up neatly and tied by a single strand of red string. With careful hands he handed it to Thorin, who untied it and let the scroll unroll majestically onto the table. Balin quickly produced a large hawk feathered quill and an iron vile of black ink from his robe placing it in front of Thorin, who was the first to sign his name. Slowly it was passed around the table, the number of signatures at the bottom growing and Clianna anxiously awaited her turn. When the contract stopped in front of her father, he looked over at her with a small smile which she returned and he signed his name, passing it on. Clianna expected time to slow down once it reached Fili, but it seemed to do the exact opposite and within seconds the long contract lay on the table in front of her awaiting her signature. Not wanted to seem hesitant, weak, or scared she quickly grabbed the quill in her hand and dipped it into the vile. Pulling the now blackened tip out and lowering it towards the paper, but before the tip landed she paused. Turning to her side she expecting to meet Kili's warm gaze, but instead she found him looked away from her. She wondered why he was not braving her gaze, why he was not giving her encouragement, but it mattered not at the moment as she bent over the scroll, carefully and neatly printing her name on the scroll and then sliding it over to Kili. He was quick to sign it and pass it along, returning it to his Uncle's hands. With a proud expression, Thorin rolled the scroll and handed it to Balin who would place it in the sacred hall of vows for all to see.

"Welcome, to Thorin and Company. Mukhuh Mahal bakhuz murukhzu."

She had done it and now there was no turning back time. After seventy-two years of life in the Blue Mountains she would finally venture out into the world.

"An adventure." She whispered, her hazel eyes sparkling. "I'm going on an adventure."

* * *

><p><strong>Good, not good, could have been better?<strong>  
><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**zur zu - How are you?**  
><strong>Ghelekhur, razu - Fine, and you?<strong>  
><strong>Sul ghelek barkur ra turg - All is well with axe and beard.<strong>  
><strong>Mukhuh Mahal bakhuz murukhzu - May Mahal's hammer shield you.<strong>

**If I missed anything please let me know!**

**Thought that I would tell you a little bit more about the author I had mentioned in the beginning author's note. **

**She's absolutely amazing and if you like a wonderful Kili/Oc story you MUST look her up.**  
><strong>Her user name is <span>BlueRiverSteel<span> and Erebor Reclaimed, Book One: When Dawn Comes is fantastic!**  
><strong>She's finished it and is even starting on a sequel to which she has eight chapters posted already.<strong>  
><strong>Please check her out!<strong>

**Again thank you for everything!**

**I plan to do shout outs next chapter!**


	5. At the Market

**I started from scratch on this one because I REALLY wanted to add this scene in, but I didn't/couldn't find anywhere to fit it in and decided to just make it a flow chapter.**  
><strong>Because it's a flow chapter it is short so I kind of apologize for that.<br>"Kind of" as in it's a flow chapter and I told you they would be short so I'm not really sorry, but at the same time I know some people like long chapters instead of reading a chapter that takes less than two minutes to get through.**

**To clarify, in reality the meeting of Kin was much longer because they went over every detail of the quest, but I chose not to. That's why, in this chapter, Clianna mentions Hobbiton in the first two sentences.**

**So, I did promise I would do shout out's and I have, but they're only those that have added this story as a favorite.  
>I hatelove that I had to do this because I love all my readers and want to show who they are, but there's so many of you that it would take forever! Thank you sooooo much!**

**As I promised…..**

**SHOUT-OUT'S**

**Alikkatz , ****BeanieBaby96 , ****BlackTiger6 ,****ChibiCheshire ,  
><strong>**Clemences-are-so-sexy , ****FreyaHawthorne , ****Green-lovershaters , ****KittyNic ,  
><strong>**Kyubii Chan , ****LOSTpassenger05 , ****Les mis hobbit freak97 , ****Lilliandil107 ,  
><strong>**LitterBoxParty , ****Livin' Like Larry7 , ****MarvelGeek13 , ****Moonyong98 , ****MySexyPack101 ,  
><strong>**StarReader2009 , ****ZabuzasGirl , ****ephemeral-illusions , ****gillybean83 ,  
><strong>**hatterlymad , ****jazica , ****kitsune-miko-witch , ****luvgirl101 , ****lynnelay , ****miyuvalentine ,  
><strong>**shinigamigymnast13 , ****storybook1234 , ****xoxreadheadxox , ****xxMockingbirdxxx**

**Thank you to all of my readers, especially if you weren't mentioned above!**

**Please continue to RxR**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four: At the Market<span>**

They were to leave for Hobbiton in a week's time. Now why head for Hobbiton, Clianna did not know, but she didn't spend her time filling her mind with questions. No, she spent her time preparing for a grand adventure. She was off to the market today, collecting clothing and other valuables that she would bring along. With mother busy preparing for a house without her strongest helpers and father working his shift in the mines, Clianna was left to take care of the boys who didn't bother her. The boys loved the market place with its colorful fruit filled stands, exotic fabrics, and kind grey-haired women that offered them free things. The one thing they couldn't seem to do this time is stay quiet as they drilled her with questions about her soon to come adventure.

"Who's travelin' with ya'?" Bobar asked. He asked all the questions, but many of them came from Balif.

"Let's see. There's father, Uncle Bombor, and Cousin Bifur. Nori, Dori, Ori, Balin, and Dwalin, Kili, Fili, Thorin. Then there's Oin and Gloin, two dwarves from the Iron Hills." She listed quite proud of herself for remembering everyone's name. A big lot they were and Clianna was sure there would be some confusion at one point, but to save herself of humiliation she practiced putting names to faces over and over in her head.

"Are ya' excited?"

"Very." She answered without hesitation.

"Is it a really a quest? Will ya' fight monsters and travel to different kingdoms?"

"I suppose I'll find myself fighting an orc or two and perhaps I'll even see an elf along the way." Clianna whispered the last part to keep curious ears at bay.

"I'd rather see all those leaf eaters fall in battle." Bobar snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ma ohfukizu kuthu khathuzh asloni!" Clianna scolded and waited for her words to settle in before she leaned down closer to their ears. "Ni ma mahulchup agrifumun hi ya." Bobar covered his mouth as he snickered and even Balif grinned from ear to ear.

"You must tell us where you're off too!" Bobar insisted as he gripped onto Clianna's hand.

"I told ya' it's a secret. Now, what else would you like to know?" She asked, her eyes scanning the various market stands.

"How long will you be gone?" It was this question that made her stop and think for a moment. Surely a quest to take back Erebor would not have her home within a few weeks' time, but up until this point time hadn't been on her mind.

"As long as it takes, but I'll bear gifts for you when I do return." She promised, looking down at the boys.

"Help me pick out a bedroll and a waterskin, will ya'?" The boys nodded glad that they were given the chance to do something and pulled her further into the market.

"Tedious work isn't it." Clianna smiled as Kili made his way through the dwarves. _Of course he would be here now_, she thought although there was no mistaking her happiness upon seeing the dark haired prince.

"Having two small helpers makes it easier. Their eyes can get quite big when they want something." She said with a playful grin and Kili tried to return it, but he had sought her out for different reasons then to smile and act as though he was alright.

"Perhaps you could pack for a weekend in the Royal house instead. It would be much easier and the food is wonderful…"

"You're not here to try and convince me not to go are you?" Clianna said with a teasing laugh, but when she saw that Kili did not share in her joke, she frowned.

"Are you?" She questioned again, her tone serious and it disheartened Kili.

"And if I was?" He hesitantly asked receiving a glare from Clianna.

"Then you shouldn't have come to the market place." She said turning her head to inspect the waterskins before her.

"Clianna, please do not turn your back on me so easily. This is a serious matter and I've failed to get sleep because of it." He notified with a heavy groan.

"Then you've been losing sleep over a pointless matter." She said with a shrug, finally picking up a dear hide waterskin and handing three silver coins to the busy woman. Without a second glance she then turned her back on Kili and continued on to the next stand where the boys were eyeing the rock candy adjourned shelves.

"Clianna this quest is dangerous." He tried, but she simply shrugged.

"Our love is dangerous, but it is easily handled." She whispered and Kili shook his head at her naiveté.

"Our love is not comparable to orcs or fire breathing dragons." He said.

"Perhaps it can be. Here's an example for you. I'll turn into a fire breathing dragon is you don't leave this be." She faked a smile at the boys, who had begun to worry a bit and pointed back to the rock candy.

"I'm trying to tell you that there are things out there that…" He tried again to reason with her, but she would see none of it.

"That what? That will try to kill us? I know that there is evil in this world, Kili and I would not have signed that contract had I not been prepared." She argued.

"You signed that contract to leave this mountain! It was your ticket out." He exclaimed.

"How dare you! I don't want to leave my family behind just so I can have freedom, but is it selfish of me to want an adventure?" She fired back.

"Of course not, but you have wanted out for a while and…well…" Kili was hesitant to speak his next few words, placing a hand on his opposite shoulder.

"And what?" By now almost the entire market had seemed to come to a halt, all eyes keying in on the arguing couple. Kili seemed to be the only one that noticed and he paused, realizing that this was neither the place nor time to continue their conversation…if you could even call it that.

"Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere." He whispered and went to grab her arm, but she yanked herself away from him with a heavy scowl.

"No! I want to know what you were going to say!" She demanded of him. At this point Kili's face had begun to turn an unhealthy shade of red and he hadn't the slightest clue what to do.

"It was nothing, Clianna." He muttered growing tired.

"Do not lie to me! Tell me what it was you were going to say!"

"Fine! You're simply not ready!" His sudden and very loud outburst caught Clianna by surprise, silencing her long enough for Kili to continue without interruption.

"You can only hit a bull's eye when the target is fifty yards away, you can barely lift a war hammer, you can't even take hold your ground against Dwalin for five minutes! There are real threats out in the world! Flesh eating orcs, goblins, wargs, dragons and you've proven yourself incompetent by denying the threat they provide! This quest will not serve as a way for you to leave this mountain. It will only serve as a way to end your life sooner than it will begin because you're simply not ready!" When the last of the words gushed from his mouth, Kili took a large breath and let his hands flop to his sides. No one around them dared to move, Clianna's own brothers having hid behind their sisters legs. Clianna herself was in a state of shock for never had she seen Kili react so…passionately, aggressively, she couldn't think of the right word.

"Come boys, we're going home." She spoke, her voice cracking a bit with the unstoppable tears that were currently forming in her eyes. Bobar and Balif knew better than to argue with their sister and turned, heading for home without a second thought of the rock candy they had left behind.

"I'll come for the rest of my things tomorrow. It would do you well to stay away from the market place…and from me, for that matter." And without a second glance, Clianna followed her brothers leaving Kili standing in the crowd looking desperate and defeated.

"That was certainly a show." Kili spun around, finding Fili leaning up against one of the many stands.

"I think it's time we have a talk." Kili ran a hand over his face before nodding and allowing his brother to pull him through the market place while he prepared for one of the worst scolding's of his life.

* * *

><p>"What in Mahal's name happened back there?" Fili asked with a frown.<p>

"You were there." Kili said trying to pass it off with a shrug, but it only made Fili grow angry.

"Yes I was, but the man I saw was not the Kili I know." He said.

"I simply wanted her to think about reconsidering." Kili insisted, sitting down on the cold stone floor.

"You upset her Kee." Fili said with a frown, taking a seat by him.

"It was a simple misunderstanding and then things got out of hand." Kili murmured unable to meet his brothers gaze.

"How silly of me! I can see how it was a misunderstanding. I'm sure everything will be fine." Kili finally looked up at his elder brother and almost found it in himself to smile.

"You really think so?" He asked with a glint of hope, but the hard blow he received to the head burnt that light out quickly.

"Of course not you orc mannered, elven brained idiot!" Fili bellowed and Kili glared at him, rubbing his now throbbing head, but he supposed that he deserved it.

"Things really did get out of hand, Fee. I didn't expect her to react in such a way." Fili felt sorry for his brother, knowing that Kili meant what he was saying.

"I know you didn't Kili, but you insulted her courage, her knowledge, her weaponry. You and I both know she could take Dwalin in a fight and even win if the odds were in her favor. Now, whether you apologize or not she will be joining us on this quest and I'd rather not have you too acting ill-mannered towards each other for Mahal knows how long." Kili nodded and leaned on his brothers shoulder with a sigh.

"Girls are the most confusing creatures on the planet." Kili said and Fili let out a laugh.

"Nothing a mug of ale and some rest can't fix." He replied and this time Kili joined in the laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ma ohfukizu kuthu khathuzh asloni. Ni ma mahulchup agrifumun hi ya - Rejoice not when an Elf falls, but don't rush to pick him up either.<strong>


	6. It's Time

**I've made a few changes to things in this chapter and I'm quite glad that I did.**

**The Fanfiction Doc Manager went a little psycho on me and I had to go back over all the chapter again.**

**That's why there's a mixture of stars and lines for when a scene breaks.**

**As always I hope you enjoy!**

**Please continue to RxR**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five: It's Time<span>**

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes."

"Have you packed?"

"Yes."

"You have your ocarina?"

"Of course."

"Gyma is saddled up for tomorrow?"

"She's resting in her stall right now, da."

"You have enough to eat?"

"Yes."

"There's no shame in backing out."

Clianna threw down the dish towel which landed on the table with a wet splat and grabbed the closet object to her which happened to be the giant wooden ladle she had been cleaning and shoved it towards her father.

"If ya' ask me one more question 'bout the damn trip or even try to get me out of it, I'll hit ya' ova' the head with this here spoon!" Her accent was heavy and precise as she threatened her father. She had been on the edge ever since she returned home from the market with her brothers and she simply refused to say a word of it. Neither of the lads seemed to want to say anything either and seeing that the investigation was going nowhere Bofur had just left it alone. Although he still managed to annoy every fiber in Clianna with his constant flow of fatherly questions, but part of Clianna expected no less.

"Right. I'll shut up now." Bofur mumbled and went back to eating his unfinished dinner. Clianna sighed happily and picked the towel back up, wringing it out and continuing to wash the pile of dirty dinner dishes. In an attempt to get her mind off of Kili she had busied herself with choirs around the house such as cleaning up after her brothers, washing and hanging the dirty clothes, washing the dishes, and tending to the ponies. There was a side of her mind that wanted to understand where Kili was coming from. They were…in love after all and perhaps she should be pleased that he cared enough to confront her about the safety of their quest, but her stubbornness won. Every time she tried to reason with herself and go apologize to Kili her mind would fill itself with images of the world outside the mountains and the danger seemed worth it. She could only imagine all of the thrilling stories she would have to tell her brothers and to pass on through her family…if she ever came back. It was that one thought that Cliana had the biggest trouble wrapping her head around and each time she gazed at her family it seemed to cause a lump to form in her throat. Her mother, a very observant woman, was the first to notice.

"Clianna, I'd like to have a word with you." Clianna looked over at her mother and nodded, quickly untying the white apron from around her waist. Together they climbed the narrow stairs up to Clianna's chambers and once there, her mother turned and shut the door, taking a seat beside her daughter on the bed.

"Clianna, ever since you were a wee' lass I knew this day would come." At her mother's first words, Clianna couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

"Please tell me this isn't going to be a sappy goodbye speech, Khagan." She said with a small smile. It wasn't that Clianna didn't want her goodbye to be straight forward and meaningless, but she doubted that she could keep her composure.

"Bear with me, my child." Her mother said with a laugh. "I remember the day you were born and gettin' to hold ya' in my arms. Your little hazel eyes told me all I needed to know 'bout your future. They did and still do burn with the fire for adventure and freedom, possibly even love for a certain Prince." When Cliana heard those words from her mother her eyes widened until they were as big as Bomburs dinner plates.

"I-I. It's nothing….w-well there may be something." Clianna stuttered out, unsure of what to say.

"My dear girl, I'm your mother. I've raised you and watched you grow for seventy-two wonderful years. You can't keep everything from me." Even in her slight panic, Clianna smiled and then memories of their fight ran through her head and she frowned.

"He thinks I'm not ready for this and he expressed his displeasure in quite an unforgettable way. Perhaps even in an unforgivable way." Clianna whispered and though the moment was serious, her mother sill found it in herself to chuckle.

"There is never a smooth path in love, my dear, but once we find our "one" we find ways to make it work. You and Kili will not be estranged for long." Clianna gawked at her mother, repeating her words over and over.

"You are either very brave or very foolish if you think I am Kili's one." She whispered, but she couldn't suppress the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.

"I am just a very wise mother." She offered, but still Clianna denied her accusation.

"What proof do you have?" She questioned and yet again her mother had an answer.

"Plenty! The day you were born, Dis insisted on being there and she wouldn't let her boys nor Thorin miss it for the world. They all came burstin' into the room the moment you let out your first shrill cry, Kili being the fastest of course. With the long legs of an elf he hopped right up onto the bed and bounced over and snugglin' into me' side he pushed the swaddling cloth away from your face. Keep in mind you were just mere minutes old and were not the prettiest thing to look at, your skin red and pruned. He took one look at you and his face seemed to morph into that of an orcs."

Her mother stopped and tried her best to imitate the confused and rather disgusted face Kili had made all those years ago. It caused both of them to laugh and Clianna brought her hands up to her cheeks, covering her embarrassment. She could only imagine how absolutely monstrous she had looked to young Kili and she could only hope that it wasn't a moment he remembered.

"He looked up at me and gave my short beard a tug dragging my attention away from you. When I looked down at him he still had the same look on his face and he asked me why you looked like a dried cherry. Dis was quick to scold him and Thorin didn't look to happy, but I assured them that it was okay. I told him that if he watched real close and concentrated real hard you would morph much like a caterpillar morphs into a butterfly. His big brown eyes sparkled with curiosity and he turned down to look at ya' again, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared. After a few minutes, like every new dwarfling, the cherry red all, but drained from your skin and almost every wrinkle disappeared leaving behind a fair colored baby girl. Why it seemed that Kili couldn't have been happier and even little Fili joined him up on the bed as he gazed upon ya' as well. Fili was the one to ask about your eyes, which had yet to open themselves to the world and that is when ya' decided to greet our guests." She paused for a moment and seeing that Clianna was completely engrossed by the story she continued on.

"Your eyes flicked open, the deep blue of an elves eyes quickly fading to leave behind a burning Hazel. Kili's face must have been the first thing you saw because that was all you cared to look at no matter how hard we tried to get your attention. Your wee' little hand with its pudgy fingers reached up and rested again his cheek rubbing over the few small hairs the little prince had begun to grow and you let out the sweetest giggle. Kili was so mystified that he didn't dare move until your father had finally grabbed your attention with his long mustache."

Clianna found that she was quite enjoying this story and was surprised that she had never once heard of this before, but then again she never remembered asking about her birth either. Now she found herself wishing that she would have asked about it much sooner. There were stories of people finding there one at birth, but it was rare and yet Kili had been the first image to fill her head as a babe and in return he had been captivated by her. Was it really possible?

"What happened when I saw Thorin?" She asked, placing her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward towards her mother.

"Ah yes. You were in the arms of Dis when your little Hazel eyes caught sight of him. Poor Thorin had seemed quite out of place in the room. Now you had been giggling and gurgling nonstop as you gazed at the new world 'round ya', but you went dead silent in that moment. He was hesitant to hold you at first and it was quite the sight to see the strong Exiled King hold you in his large arms. You didn't make one sound the entire time, just reached up and grabbed onto the finger he held above you with an iron hold. I could see his eyes soften as he gazed upon you and I knew that he would be a large part of your life, which meant that in the years to come you would grow to be adventurous, to crave freedom and that Thorin would be the one to offer it. Now the time has come and I couldn't be prouder. That is why I want you to have this."

Moving slowly and carefully, Clianna's mother unfolded the wrapped leather and slid the Oval stone into Clianna's hands. It was a red Jasper, small veins of mithril sparkling in the light. The stone was cool to the touch as Clianna turned it over in her hands inspecting the deeply carved rune. It simply read Nótt, but she knew the meaning was much more.

"Thank mother. I will treasure it on the journey." Clianna slid over and buried herself in her mother's arms. The connection between a dwarven mother and daughter was stronger than any other for dwarven woman were scarce or hid away, often never given birth, but when they did they vowed to protect their children with all they had. It was this bond that meant the world to Cliana and perhaps the hardest part of her choice to leave was saying goodbye to her mother, but knowing that the woman who had been there to wipe every tear from her eye and witness almost every smile for the last seventy-two years was proud meant that she could leave with no guilt.

"My mind has been fogged by my stubbornness and now I'm afraid it is too apologize for how I acted towards Kili." Clianna whispered, pulling back a bit.

"Your words are wise, but ma zatabhyurizu galabur, zatabhyurizu mohilur."

* * *

><p>Clianna reached forward and pulled on the guards bell, listening to it echo as she stood waiting.<p>

"Lady Clianna, vem." A familiar guard asked, looking down at her from the tower above. Clianna offered him a wide smile and lifted the large basket she was carrying.

"Rydw i wedi dod a dolek o dulaz gyfer y tywysogion. Mukhuh?" She asked politely, gesturing towards the gate.

"Yamal." He called down disappearing back into the stone tower. The large gates opened moments later and Clianna bid the guards a good day as she hurried to find a certain prince. She had been to the Royal house many times before due to her almost daily lessons in the library with Balin and her weapon training with Dwalin. Clianna knew almost every room and hall having explored countless times with Fili and she knew every secret passage and crevice from her pranks with Kili. With her knowledge well at hand it didn't take her long to run into a certain blonde haired prince, quite literally. She went to turn the corner and seemed to run right into the wall, but as she staggered two strong hands came out to grip her arms and balance her.

"Clianna? What are you doing here?" Fili asked eyeing her and the food filled basket. He couldn't help, but notice that every crumb cake, muffin, biscuit, jar of jam, and bottle of ale was Kili's favorite and it caused him to smile.

"Although I have quite a good guess." He added in. Clianna smiled sheepishly for no doubt he had already heard every detail of what happened at the market.

"Do you know where I could find him?" She asked.

"Just got back from sparring. He should be in his room." Fili answered with a soft smile and Clianna nodded, rushing off down the hall. Fili watched her go before shaking his head happily and continuing on his way.

A few minutes of walking led her to the Royal wing and managing to get past the familiar guards with a smile and a wave she made it to Kili's door in record time. Come now Clianna, don't act like a scared elf, she thought to herself as her closed fist hovered over the door. To prevent herself from turning back she brought her hand down four times hard and fast before pulling back and waiting. Wait she did, for four or five minutes and she was beginning to think that this was a very bad idea when the door swung open. There Kili stood in his brown leggings and white under tunic, his wet brown hair clinging to his neck, a drying towel in his hand. It was quite a spectacle to see Kili so relaxed, so unlike his Princely self, but Clianna found that it didn't shock her. She had seen him like this many times before and all she did was offer him an apologetic smile. At first Kili was taken back at finding Clianna of all people standing in front of him, but he recovered and stepped back to allow her inside. Clianna's eyes wandered around, taking in the many green and blue tapestries hanging from the walls, the darkened oak furniture, and the four post king bed that sat to the side. Kicking of her flats she let her toes run through the soft fur of the white wolf skin carpet.

"I brought you these." She said suddenly, holding the basket out for Kili. He looked down at the contents and couldn't seem to help it when his mouth started to water, but he would worry about food later. Fili would kill him if he stuffed his mouth with food during a moment like this. When he took the basket from her hands Clianna expected him to give his thanks and send her away, but instead he set it to the side and came forward grabbing her still outstretched hands in his.

"I'm sorry, Clianna. I'm sorry about everything I said to you yesterday."

"No, I'm sorry." She jumped in. "You were right about many of the things you said. Of course I still believe I'm ready for this journey, but I'll never know unless I try. I want to get out of this mountain and see the world, but I never considered the dangers and…I guess it took your outburst to make me start thinking." She confessed and when she saw that Kili still wasn't making a move to speak she pulled them over to sit on the bed before continuing on.

"I have my doubts Kili. This quest could change everything I know, everything I am…everything we are. I could lose you, my father, my family. I could finally find out who I am in the world outside this mountain and I'm scared that I won't like what I see." Every confession dug deeper into Kili and he reached forward, pulling her closer to him. With a sigh she allowed herself to snuggle into his chest as he ran his hand in comforting circles on her back.

"I was wrong to put little faith in you, Clianna. I just don't want to see you get hurt knowing I could have done something to stop it." He whispered.

"Getting hurt is a part of life. You can't stop it, Kili, but you can be there to help lesson it." She looked up at him with her large hazel eyes and with a smile, lifted herself up to set a kiss on his lips. In return Kili brought his hands up to cup her face as he kissed her back, their lips moving in sync with one another. By the end of it, their lungs had asked for air and they had both pulled back, panting to catch their breath.

"Menu sigim bundul." Kili whispered sweetly, pecking her once more on the lips.

"Now, what shall we eat first?"

* * *

><p><strong>ma zatabhyurizu galabur, zatabhyurizu mohilur - don't be wise in words, but wise in deeds.<strong>

**Vem - Greeting (informal)**

**Rydw i wedi dod a dolek o dulaz gyfer y tywysogion - I've brought an offering of food for the princes.**

**Mukhuh - May I?**

**Yamal - with pleasure.**

**Menu sigim bundul - You are greater than words.**

**Nótt - Grandmother of Thor, she's the Norse Goddess of Night. I'm planning a flashback later in the story to explain the story behind the connection between Clianna and the Norse Goddess.**


	7. Rasup Gamat

**I'm going to do my best to make this a longer chapter.**

**I try to at least get two – three thousand words a chapter and I'm trying to figure out exactly how I'm going to do that with this chapter, but if I don't the next chapter will make up for it, I promise.**

**This revising is going much faster than I expected it to and now that I'm been cast in an ensemble for the production Ragtime, I may have a lot more free time during rehearsal to get writing done, so I can cut my schedule back by a few weeks! WOOHOO!**

**If you spot any mistakes or have any questions/suggestions/concerns please don't be afraid to message me and let me know!**

**Thank you for everything!**

**Please continue to RxR**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six: Rasup Gamat<span>**

With some help from Kili and Fili, Clianna was packed and scheduled to ride out with them at day break. Her father had hoped she would make the trip to Hobbiton with them and then meet up with the boys in the Shire, but Clianna's place was with the boys and her father didn't argue. Fili wanted to reach the river Lune before sundown and from there make a straight ride to Hobbiton and then cross to the shire. Hopefully it would only take them two days with no complications, but the three of them were prepared for anything.

"Clianna?" She turned towards her door and smiled at the lads as they crept in. It was much too early for them to be up, but they had been woken up by the sounds of their sister preparing.

"What are ya' doin' up?" She asked, kneeling down to gather them in her arms.

"We wanted to say goodbye." Bobar whispered and they wound their arms around her. It brought Clianna close to tears as she rocked them back and forth kissing the sides of their heads.

"Why don't ya' help me take my stuff downstairs." Clianna lifted her heavy pack from the bed and set it down, laughing as the two brothers dragged it across the floor. Turning to the mirror once they were gone she looked over herself one last time. She had pulled on her dark brown leggings and her burnt red tunic, a loose corset wrapped around her stomach and breasts. Her boots were thick and high to protect her feet from water and mud, a wonderful fur covering the inside to protect from the cold of the mountains they may pass. Over her shoulders she wore her scarlet cloak, a must in her book, and over that she wore her heavier blue leather cloak to protect from ran and sun. Her long brown hair was pulled back from her face with her celtic hair pin, showing her curved cheekbones and hazel eyes. She didn't look like Clianna of Ered Luin, who managed her brothers and tended to house work. No, she looked like Lady Clianna, member of Thorin and company, who had vowed to take back Erebor and defeat a dragon.

"Ya' look ready for an adventure." Bofur had made his way into Clianna's room, a proud smile on his face.

"I am, Khagan." Clianna laughed a bit at her father's old hat. It had been her grandfathers, but when he was caught in the Ettinsmoor Mountains the hat froze and it's stayed that way ever since.

"Ya' are sure ya' don't want t' ride with me?" He whined and grinned when Clianna sent him a soft glare.

"I'll be fine, Khagan. We'll be together again in two days' time, I promise." She placed a kiss on his cheek and together they left her room and made their way downstairs where Clianna was pulled into her mother's embrace.

"Eich bod wedi popeth llawn a bod eich arfau yn cael eu hogi?" Her mother interrogated.

"Ie, Khagan."

"Cofio ma khajimi ishmukhuh magh ibndikhun khama ma athorizu ubahum, kulhu ma sakhizu ya izzughizu, ma mahtadadizu ya 'agulhizu. Oh a achushom ganagifi ughlekh ya ghureg, nidig binghureg." She gave Clianna a wink and tapped her nose. They just smiled at each other for the longest time, almost as if they were trying to memorize everything about each other before they would be separated for the time of the journey.

"Men lananubukhs menu, Khagan." Clianna said, embracing her mother once more.

"Men lananubukhs menu, daughter." And then her goodbyes had been said and Clianna took her pack from the lad's bidding them farewell once more. She stuffed some extra necessities into her satchel and then hooked her pack onto the other side. She checked to make sure that her sword and throwing daggers were tied securely and counted her arrows before sliding the bow and scabbard over her head. She mounted her chestnut brown pony, Gyma, with ease and moving Gyma into a steady trot she waved goodbye over her shoulder, making for the mountain doors. The halls were still soundless and remote as she made her way through, silently saying goodbye. Perhaps when this journey comes to an end she would have a new home to call her own. A home carved in the green marbled halls of the Lonely mountain next to Kili and Fili. Of course she would ride back to Ered Luin and escort her family to Erebor where they would settle in peace, Clianna creating her own home where she would find a husband and raise two little dwarflings. It was all nice to think about, her mind refusing to think of the terrible things they may encounter.

"Clianna!" Gyma huffed and Clianna patted her neck comfortingly as Kili and Fili came into view. They too had their packs tied to their ponies and Clianna let out a laugh as she saw the many piles of weapons Fili had packed.

"It seems you're ready to take on an entire orc pack." She teased drawing a smirk out of him.

"Let's get goin'. The faster we get to The Shire the better." Without another word Fili trotted off with Clianna and Kili following close behind.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, shedding its rays on the endless fields of green grass and golden dandelions. Although it was most of the same view Clianna saw from the mountain she still was in awe for these fields had never reached her eyes before. The breeze felt new and fresh, the sun warmer and the path longer.<p>

"Remember when we led those merchants from Ered Luin that were trading silver for furs?" Clianna asked Kili, her mind flooding with images of the night sky.

"That was the farthest I had ever been outside the mountain." Clianna finished with a thoughtful smile.

"You would love the Iron Hills, Clianna. They make the finest jewelry of silver, bronze, and gold." Kili declared with an easy smile. Both Fili and he had traveled with Thorin and their mother to the Iron Hills many times to visit with the people and attend meetings. Of course the experience of traveling alone was new to them because when they had almost always had the Royal guards with them.

"Indeed, I believe you would find happiness in the Iron Hills." Fili commented from up front of the two. Clianna looked between the brothers and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps, but I plan on making my home in Erebor." The mention of the Lonely Mountain brought smiles to the brother's faces.

"Do you think it will be as wonderful as Uncle's tales?" Kili thought aloud.

* * *

><p><em>She was only a small dwarfling as she sat upon Fili's lap, looking up at the King that sat before them.<em>

_"Kili, hold your tongue and listen to your uncle." Dis said to her youngest son, who kept whispering tales of his recent pranks into Clianna's ear. He quickly listened to his mother and turned to gaze at Thorin as well, the three of them finally settled down and ready for another wonderful story._

_"What shall I tell today?" Thorin asked and immediately Clianna's small hand shot into the air._

_"Tell us of Erebor!" Kili and Fili grinned from ear to ear, shouting in agreement which made Thorin smile._

_"Would you not rather hear of the old Kings?" Thorin said, drawing frowns from the three._

_"No, it must be of Erebor!"_

_"Please Uncle!" Fili exclaimed and Thorin nodded, leaning closer to them._

_"There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and Prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Built deep within the mountain itself the beauty of this fortress city was legend." Thorin recalled with a far of gaze in his eyes, longing to reach out and touch the marbled stone walls._

_"Its wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of us Durin folk was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever we delved deeper, down into the dark and that is where we found it. The Heart of the Mountain. The Arkenstone."_

* * *

><p>For hours they continued to recall tales of gold, wars, and dragons that Thorin had filled their heads with. Each of them took turns telling their favorite stories and always exaggerating just a tad bit, but they were young and their imagines wild.<p>

"The river Lune!" Clianna had called out which caused them to let out small cheers. Night was just falling when they reached the shore and they could almost hear the sounds of the elven port. Finding a calm spot of water, near the great bridge of Durin they set the ponies free to graze and set down their bedrolls.

"Kili, see if you can't catch a hare or two. Clianna and I will start the fire." Fili instructed and Clianna sometimes wondered how this Fili was the same prankster she knew.

"You sound so Kingly." She remarked and Fili frowned a bit.

"Sorry. I'm a bit uptight about this whole trip." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck as they collected what fire wood they could find.

"Enlighten me as to why that is." Clianna said, dropping the twigs in her arms down in the middle of their small encampment. Fili dropped his down as well and started on getting the fire going while she sat back and relaxed her shoulders.

"As future King of Durins folk, Thorin all but forced me to sign my name. I would have anywhere, no nothing would have kept me from joining my Uncle, but he wants me on this quest so my name will be carved into Erebors stone as more than King not because I'm his nephew." Clianna frowned, trying to imagine the inner war going on within Fili's head. She knew that from a young age he had been taught to be a leader and there were many days that Fili looked much older than he really was. It took a toll on him and Clianna wished she could do something to ease his stress.

"He does care for you Fili. He simply wants you to be prepared, but that doesn't mean you must act as a King on this quest. You have nothing to prove to Thorin that you haven't shown him already." She assured him and he smiled at her once the red flames started to flicker.

"Dinner anyone?" Kili called, interrupting them as he held up the one large rabbit in his hand.

"One rabbit…" Fili asked, trailing off when Kili threw him a glare.

"You try hunting these beasts in the fading light! It's not exactly an easy task." He argued, reaching for his filleting knife. Clianna watched him for a moment before cringing and turning her head away. She lifted her bow and arrows from her shoulder and played with their raven feathered ends.

"How many arrows do you think will find themselves stuck in the skull of an orc this journey?" the brothers paused and shared a looked before turning to gaze at her.

"Don't go all serious on us now." Kili said with a nervous laugh, but Clianna looked up at him and the fire seemed to burn within her eyes as it was reflected off.

"But it's a real question that will have a real answer." This made all of them think for a moment.

"Many arrows will be lost, but you have all of them now and that's something to be thankful for." Fili said and Kili decided it was up to him to bring all the smiles back.

"A human and a dwarf walk into a bar, the human says, "You're lucky you're so short, that hurt like hell!" The joke was monstrously terrible, but it brought tears to their eyes as they all roared with laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>I failed to mention before that there are a few small words that are not in the translations I have found and so I've used Welsh because from what I read no various sites it did have a small part in the making of Khudzul. If you guys are writing a fanfiction or a story and need websites for the translations don't be afraid to ask.<strong>

**Rasup Gamat - farewell  
>Eich bod wedi popeth llawn a bid eich arfau yn cael eu hogi - You have everything packed and your weapons are sharpened?<strong>  
><strong>Ie - Yes<br>****Khagan - Mother  
><strong>**Cofio ma khajimi ishmukhuh magh ibndikhun khama ma athorizu ubahum - Remember do not give lesser hails nor lesser bows, as you will not gather greater friends.  
><strong>**kulhu ma sakhizu ya izzughizu, ma mahtadadizu ya 'agulhizu - What you don't see with your eyes, don't invent with your mouth.  
><strong>**a achushom ganagifi ughlekh ya ghureg, nidig binghureg - and worries go down better with Ale than without.  
><strong>**Men lananubukhs menu - I love you**


	8. Welcome to the Shire

**I'm rapid firing chapter at you guys right now.**  
><strong>I've just been writing like crazy and I have one more chapter left before I take a break.<strong>

**I'm trying to make a few sets on my Polyvore account for Clianna and Kili.**  
><strong>I want them to look decent and not just thrown together, but it takes a moment. I'll probably just give you my account information and links when I get them up.<strong>

**The last chapter actually made it to a decent length, but this chapter is long and will make up for it either way.**  
><strong>Finally the adventure can really begin!<strong>

**That's it for the moment! I will see you all next week!**

**Please continue to RxR**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven: Welcome To The Shire<span>**

They had left with the first light, packing there things in a hurry and mapping out their way before taking off. It was safe to say that they were ready to rejoin the others and continue on with those in the group. The three of them hadn't experienced much trouble except for the occasional orc scare, but it never turned into anything.

* * *

><p><em>The sharp screech that filled the air was much too close for comfort and Clianna grabbed her bow, notching an arrow and holding it at the ready. Kili had done the same, while Fili had rested a hand on the hilt of the dagger hidden in his boot.<em>

_"Orcs." Kili whispered and Clianna tried her best to remain calm._

_"We keep moving, but be ready." Letting the reigns rest on her lap, trusting Gyma to follow the path, Clianna kept her eyes glued on the various hills._

* * *

><p><em>"Do you think we'll be the first to arrive?" She asked, but Kili shook his head.<em>

_"Dwalin left days ago, accompanying Thorin to a meeting of our kin. My guess is that he crossed Bree this morning and old Balin left a few hours before us." Kili informed her._

_"Look up ahead." Fili had called and they looked towards the small wooden sign that was now coming into view._

_"Hobbiton." Was all it read, but it was enough to bring grins to their faces. Clianna didn't even say a word as she kicked Gyma into a canter, leaving the boys behind. Kili let out a shout and raced after her with Fili right on his tail._

* * *

><p>"Finally! I thought we'd never get here!" Kili exclaimed with a dramatic sigh as he slowed his pony into a walk. After they had taken off in a race to get to the finish line, Kili had suddenly started complaining about food. Every other sentence that came from his mouth mentioned the food that they had been promised and it was driving Clianna insane.<p>

"I'm sure your fat stomach is very relieved." Clianna said with a snort as she followed behind him, guiding Gyma down the thin orange cobblestone path. Half way through Hobbiton the hills had begun to fill with the homes of hobbits and it was safe to say that Clianna had never been given so many bewildered looks in her life.

"Looks like Dwalin and Balin have arrived." Fili pointed to the two ponies that were tied to a large wooden post.

"That's it! Half the food will be gone." Kili exclaimed with a mortified look and Clianna snapped.

"Would you shut up about food? And what if there isn't any food left, what will you do then?" She inquired.

"If there isn't any food left then I'm erasing my name from the contract and heading home for some of mothers wonderful beef stew! Not to mention I'll bop Dwalin on the head with his war hammer." Kili muttered darkly and with all seriousness, but he only received laughter.

"I would love to see you explain your sudden retirement to Thorin." Clianna muttered, sliding off Gyma's back and led her over to the wooden pole, tying her reigns and beginning to unhook her things.

"I would much rather enjoy watching you try to bop Dwalin on the head." Fili added receiving a punch on the arm from Kili as he unpacked his weapons.

"Let's just find this house." Kili said, tossing his own pack over his shoulder and pushing the small wooden gate aside.

"How are we to know which door it is?" Clianna asked as she followed him, glancing over the earthly colored, rounded doors that covered the hillsides. The Shire was a pretty place with many of the houses guarded by short wooden fences and containing gardens filled with vegetables and flowers, warm light glowed from the rounded windows and joyous laughter could be heard across the river. Everything was simply…green and it was a welcomed difference compared to the grey stone of the Blue Mountains.

"These houses certainly aren't made for dwarves." Kili whispered to her as they searched for the right doorway together. Peering into the various windows, Clianna could see that the houses were much bigger than they seemed from the outside, but Kili was still correct for there was certainly no way a hobbit house would even fit half of her family. Clianna noted that if perhaps she hadn't been born a dwarf with a large family and instead had been born a hobbit, she would enjoy living here very much.

"Gandalf couldn't have made this any easier?" Fili complained and Clianna frowned at him.

"Maybe if you two stopped complaining and kept your eyes open you would see the lovely rune Gandalf left on that door over there." Clianna whispered smugly pointing out the shimmering blue rune that had most likely been scratched into the green painted, rounded door by none other than Gandalf himself. Anxious to finally get inside and rest her feet by a warm blazing fire, the three of them hurried over to the door. Clianna reached up to lay a gentle knock on the door, but her small fist was grabbed by Fili and set back down at her side. She sent him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Kili and I will go first." Fili answered with a smirk, both of them stepping in front of Clianna and almost hiding her from view.

"And why is that?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips as if daring him to continue. It sort of reminded Fili of the way his mother usually acted when he and Kili would act up and he would have backed down…if it had been his mother, but it was simply Clianna so he just smiled.

"To make sure it's safe, of course." Kili said, playing along and Clianna would have loved to open her mouth and curse them in khuzdul, but she simply gave them a low bow.

"How kind of you, my Princes." The brothers rolled their eyes before turning back to the door and giving it a hard knock. They waited in silence for a moment before the round door was pulled open revealing a rather shocked Hobbit. His head was covered in vibrant orange curls, his ears large, to Clianna's surprise he was dressed in none other than some trousers, a white tunic, and his patchwork…robe. Clianna knew that this meeting wasn't entirely formal, but she didn't think it called for patchwork robes. Fili and Kili were thinking almost the exact same thing as they examined the Hobbit and Clianna felt bad for the poor fellow as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." The brothers dipped into a low bow, similar to the one Clianna had given them.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Kili started with an enthusiastic grin and that was what caused Clianna to throw her head back in a loud fit of laughter. All of them turned to her, the Hobbit seemingly more shocked as he finally noticed her and the face that she was indeed a…her. Clianna rolled her eyes and nudged the brothers aside, dipping into her own respectable bow and then popping back up.

"You must be Mr. Baggins," Clianna turned and threw Kili as smug smile before turning back to the hobbit. "Of Bag End."

"Yes…and you would be?" The hobbit asked hesitantly.

"Clianna at your service." She answered and the Hobbit nodded, although he still didn't proceed to invite them in. In fact he went on to try and turn them away.

"Yes well I'm terribly sorry…um…miss…Lady Clianna, but you and your fellows can't come in. I do believe you've come to the wrong house." Clianna was shocked, at the very least, for she thought Hobbits were supposed to love visitors and Thorin had told them that this Hobbit had been chosen to host them. Should he not be welcoming them with open smiles, unless he wasn't informed of this gathering? Either way, Kili had taken a bit more offense to the way the hobbit had tried to shut the door on Clianna and he stepped forward, lodging his foot in between the closing door and its lock.

"What? Has it been canceled?" He asked, still trying to be polite and Fili stepped forward as well, looking between his brother and the Hobbit.

"No one told us." At this the Hobbit looked at them like they had just insulted him, for hobbits never cancel anything and he quickly shook his head.

"No, nothing's been canceled!" He exclaimed in disgust. The two brothers looked back at Clianna who just shrugged her shoulders and without much thought the three of them pushed their way into the small house, Fili making his way in with a Kingly strut that had Clianna rolling her eyes.

"That's a relief." Kili said as he looked around the house. It was a quant place with wide halls and wooden furniture. Simple chandeliers were hung here and there providing a warm light that spread through the house. One of the rooms closet to the door glowed with the light of a fire and the smell of something scrumptious filled her nose. She removed her bow and arrows leaning them up against the wall and then carefully removed both her cloaks, handing them to a speechless Hobbit, who then received an armful of sharpened weapons from Fili.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened." Fili warned.

"May I call you by your first name Mr. Baggins? Whatever that first name may be?" Cliana asked him. The Hobbit mumbled something under his breath before placing the swords down and turning to her with a forced smile.

"Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins." He said and she smiled.

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?" Kili asked, pacing the hall and peeking into the various rooms and then proceeding to wipe the heavy coating of mud from his boots using some large carved trunk.

"What? No, it's been in the family for years." Bilbo said with a hint of pride and he almost dropped Filis swords when he saw what Kili was doing. "That's my mother's glory box! Can you please not do that?"

"Fili, Kili. Come on, give us a hand." Dwalin appeared from the kitchen and placed a hand on Kili's shoulder, dragging him into the kitchen.

"Good to see you Mr. Dwalin." Clianna greeted. Dwalin offered her the softest smile he could muster, which wasn't hard because in truth Dwalin was just a large teddy bear when it came to the young woman, and patted her on the back.

"I could say the same, lass. Now try and get this Hobbit to settle his breeches." She nodded and stayed behind in the entrance as Fili and Kili went to help clear the small dining room. Of course Bilbo immediately started to complain, his face paling as he watched the boys drag his wooden dining table, but Cliana held him back by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Bilbo I must warn you. We dwarves can be loud, obnoxious, dirty, annoying creatures," Bilbo turned to look at her with horror in his wide eyes, but Clianna just smiled at this. "But we have the greatest respect for our hosts. So untwist your orange curls and calm your breeches for I assure you that by the end of our time here you won't even find a dish out of place." Bilbo wasn't sure if it was the soft tone of her voice or the gentle twinkling in her Hazel eyes that made his breathing slow and his shoulders relax a bit.

"Clianna." She turned at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw that it was Balin who had called her.

"Ah, finally! Your wise voice is music to my ears after traveling with those two muttonheads." She exclaimed, nodding towards Fili and Kili, causing Balin to chuckle. He reached up placing his hand in her thick brown locks as a sign of love and respect while Cliana gripped his shoulder in a sign of strength and pride. Balin had been her scholar for more than fifty years and had taught her almost everything she knows.

It was then that the angelic sound of the doorbell rang through the house and Clianna, who was closest to the closed door, went to open it. Bilbo tried his best to stop her, but it was too late as she pulled back the round door only to rush backwards as a pile of dwarves fell to the ground, leaving a rather tall wizard standing behind them.

"Da!" Clianna exclaimed when she caught sight of her father's dysfunctional earflap hat in the pile of male dwarves. She rushed forward and grabbed his arm tugging him up onto his feet and helping to get him steadied.

"Ha, Ha! I expect you had a pleasant trip." She nodded and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Yes! Come , Bilbo has food for everyone!" She exclaimed and the dwarves let out a happy shout, hurrying towards the kitchen against Bilbo's annoyed and upset shouts.

* * *

><p>"Kili, help me with these!" Clianna called to him once she had found the wine cellar. The dwarves had pillaged the pantry and stormed the wine cellar, preparing for a good dwarven feast. Of course the wine didn't offer any interest to them; it was the three large barrels of ale that sat in the corner.<p>

"Finally some good Ale! Dwalin, Fili come get the rest and we'll take them to the dining room!" Kili shouted and then helped Clianna to lift the first barrel and carry it through the hustling dwarves. It wasn't long before the table was overflowing with food. There were fresh mushrooms, green peppers, smoked hams, blocks of cheese for Bombur, fish, rolls, three different fruit pies, sausages, red tomatoes, salted chips for Ori, boiled eggs, mashed potatoes, baskets of cranberries, and there were even peaches for Clianna.

"Everyone to the table!" Clianna called out as she put the last dishes down. It was unknown to her that as everyone busied themselves with finding a seat and clawing at the food, two sets of eyes had watched her as she began to fill mugs of ale and pass them around to greedy hands. To Balin, who watched her from the corner, it was already obvious to her that Cliana would be the motherly figure that would hold the men together in their toughest hours. Kili, however, was watching her for other reasons entirely. Even as his mouth watered and stomach growled he just couldn't peel his eyes away from her as she catered to the men, her pinned back hair whipping around her face and her smile wide, making his own smile grow. Never had he truly thought of a future with Clianna, but for a split moment in time he found himself imagining Clianna rushing around to get dinner on the table as a little curly haired dwarf lass hung on her hip and a small brown haired dwarf lad sat upon Kili's lap.

"…Kili!" He jumped a bit and looked up, blushing a bit as he saw Clianna looking down at him.

"Ale?" She asked and held out the over flowing mug for him. He took it and thanked her, gulping it down and letting it clear his head as he focused back on the group before him.

"Okay, an elf walks into a tavern and bets 500 pieces of silver that no one can drink 10 dwarven ales in a row. The tavern patrons fall silent; one dwarf even gets up and leaves. Half an hour later he comes back and asks the elf, does yer offer still stand? Aye says the elf and orders the drinks. Sure enough, the dwarf downs them all in rapid succession, not wasting a single drop!" Clianna exclaimed with the goofiest grin and the dwarves around her burst into cheers for they always loved to hear of a dwarf beating an elf.

"Then what? Come on, what happens next?" Kili asked, looking at her from across the table.

"Afterwards the elf pays him and says, My congratulations, but you do have to tell me, why did you leave at first? Well, the dwarf says, I went to the inn across the street, had to see if I could do it first!" The dwarves roared with laughter and proud cheers, some even patting Clianna on the back for her for her fine tale.

"Bombur catch!" Bofur suddenly shouted and tossed the boiled egg across the table, right into Bomburs open mouth. Clianna didn't know if she had ever laughed so hard in her life, almost falling out of her chair as she tried to intake oxygen. They were having a marvelous time, laughing and telling tales to each other as they stuffed their faces.

"Who wants an ale?" Fili stomped across the table with several mugs in each hand, handing them out where they were wanted.

"Hand me another!" Clianna grabbed a mug from him, trying desperately to keep it from spilling as she sat back down.

"Everyone get an ale ready." Fili instructed, taking his own seat by Kili.

"Ale on the count of three! One, Two…"

"Up!" Kili shouted and Clianna leaned her head back, ignoring the ale that dripped down her slender neck as she gulped down as much as she could. Her throat almost burned from the large gulps she took, but she only tipped the mug back further as the last of the ale ran down the side of the wooden mug and into her mouth. Once she had finished, she slammed her mug down onto the table with a loud thud followed by several other thuds. Then it was a waiting game as they sat in silence and then Nori let out a loud belch. One after another grotesque belches filled the air with Ori's being one of the loudest, but then it was Clianna's turn.

"Hold it!" Clianna exclaimed and everyone went silent once more. There was a moment where she thought her shout had been in vain, but then she felt it building up in her throat and the moment she opened her mouth the belch vibrated through her filling the air with its terrible sound and glorious sound. It must have been the loudest and longest belch that had ever escaped her small mouth and Clianna was quite impressed with herself as was the entire table for they all burst into applauses once she had finished.

"I knew you had it in you!" Bofur exclaimed with pride as he patted his daughter on the head. Clianna shook her head, daring to look across the table at Kili who was already staring at her. When their gazes met he offered her a quick wink and her cheeks flushed and she stuffed her face with potatoes to cover it up.

* * *

><p>After their stomachs had been filled to their liking the group had slowly started to spread out, wandering between the dining room, sitting room, and the small antique kitchen. Clianna let her stomach settle, which didn't take long at all (she was a dwarf), before pushing in everyone's chairs and beginning the long process of cleaning up after her company. She started by piling up the may dirty dishes and wiping the table down with a wet cloth. Since she was a small dwarf lass, Clianna and her brothers were taught to always help with the dishes, but they always found it boring and terribly dull and Bofur being…Bofur, he quickly changed all that with a few little lyrics and a catchy tune. He was quick to teach it to everyone who despised cleaning of any sort and that meant that Kili and Fili were the next to learn it. It's fair to say that whenever a feast was completed, a certain tune always seemed to pop up in everyone's head and once it was there, there was no getting rid of it.<p>

"Excuse me, but where do I put my plate?" Ori politely asked Bilbo, but the hobbit didn't get a single word out before Fili snatched the plate.

"Here Ori, give it to me." He said and Clianna knew what was to come.

"Here we go." She whispered, turning to the pile of dishes and she began tossing them over her shoulder one by one.

"Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing pottery! It's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo shouted, his voice laced with worry and cracking a bit as he hopelessly watched the various pots, plates, pans, and bowls fly through the air. He couldn't believe his eyes as Clianna, who he strictly remembered had assured him nothing would be out of place, was happily helping to chuck the dirty dishes from the dining table towards Fili who threw them to Kili, who then threw them to Bifur, who passed them too….well poor Bilbo lost track as dishes whizzed by here and there. Missing the steady sound of a beat, Bofur, Gloin, Dori, and Nori grabbed some silverware and clashed them together, their booted feet stomping against the ground.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo protested, but it did him no good.

"Oh, ya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur taunted with wide eyes and a large smile.

"That's a nice beat there!" Kili complimented and by the smirk on his face Clianna could already see the old lyrics to the song forming in his head.

**Blunt the knives, bend the forks**

He sang, continuing to pass the plates along.

**Smash the bottles and burn the corks!**

Clianna joined in as she tossed another set of bowls towards Fili and a few forks here and there.

**Chip the glasses and crack the plates,  
>That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!<strong>

**Cut the Cloth, tread on the fat  
>Leave the bones on the bedroom mat<br>Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
>Splash the wine on every door<strong>

Once all the dishes had been removed from the table and were flying through the air, Clianna ran into the kitchen where she joined Bifur by the sink.

"Mukhuh?" She spoke and Bifur nodded, leaving her with the job of washing. She did her best to stay on track as dishes were tossed, bounced, and thrown here and there, most of them landing in her hands and piling up until they leaned over her head in a tall stack. At that point she would carefully and quickly carry them to the large sink and get to dunking them and drying them, tossing them back towards the dining room as she sang along at the top of her lungs.

**Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
>Pound them up with a thumping pole<br>When you're finished, if they are whole  
>Send them down the hall to roll!<strong>

As the very last of the plates went somersaulting through the air, Bofur pulled out his long, wooden recorder and played a lovely harmony tune as the song rolled on. Clianna always loved it when her father played his recorder and began tapping her foot and then suddenly, without warning, she found herself being pulled into Fili's arms. She didn't even try to contain her fit of giggles as the pair of them danced, spun, and hopped through the house, ducking under flying plates. Not long after they had circled back to the dining room Fili quickly spun her out of his arms and directly into the strong arms of Kili. Clianna had noticed the change and looked up, the two of them locking gazes while they danced around keeping in step with the rather fast tempo.

"Back into the kitchen you go." Kili whispered to her and twirled her back into the kitchen as he had said. She noticed the small serving bowl, sitting on the counter and grabbed it, giving it a good rinse, drying it with a nearby towel and finally handing it off to Ori, who then placed it carefully on top of the other sparkling dishes.

**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**

Bilbo rushed into the dining room expecting to see, well, everything that the dwarf's terribly descriptive song had entailed, but instead he was shocked to see the high piles of sparkling clean dishes. Not a crumb was left on the mahogany table, there were no cracks or chips in sight on the glass pottery and just by looking at the piles Bilbo could tell that everything was accounted for.

"Thank you for the dance. It was splendid." Clianna noted as Fili and Kili wrapped their arms around her shoulders. She had possibly just had the best time of her life and the fact that it had been far away from the Blue Mountains only seemed to make her smile grow. It seemed that everyone felt the same way as the laughter and friendly conversations continued, but only for a little while for as soon as the three heavy knocks on the door echoed through the house everything became deadly silent. Clianna would know those three knocks anywhere and her shoulders slumped just a tad as she realized that once he stepped into the house and joined them, there would always be a seriousness to everything.

Gandalf, who had been watching the Dwarves with an amused smile calmly, released a ring of smoke from his mouth with a grunt as he turned towards the door.

"He is here." With that being said he turned to look at Clianna, who was already pulling herself from the hold Kili and Fili had her in.

"Would you mind, my dear?" Gandalf asked and she just offered him a smile before walking towards the door. She took a deep breath, all seriousness returning to her as she squared her shoulders and gripping the handle she pulled the door back. There stood Thorin, almost shinning with a royal light as he stood against the dark midnight blue of the clouded night sky.

"Clianna." His deep baritone voice seemed to send vibrations down her spine and as she looked into his eyes, she remembered the story her mother had shared with her before she had departed for this journey.

"Thorin….it's good to see you." She said, a smile breaking out on her face and suddenly the serious King softened, his own smile playing on his lips. He stepped forward into the house and gathered her into his strong embrace like a father would do with a daughter.

"As it is good to see you." He whispered to here before pulling back.

"Ah, Gandalf. I though you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin said as he unhooked his furred cloak and handed it to Clianna who took it and quickly hung it up next to hers.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo suddenly piped up as he pushed his way into the view of Thorin. Clianna whipped around to look at him and wished she would have warned him to remain quiet until introduced, but she bit her lip and stayed put curious to see how this meeting turned out. It was safe to say that she wasn't afraid for Thorin at all, but entirely afraid for poor Bilbo as he turned to face the Exiled King.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Now Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said and Cliana noticed that even the old wizard was wringing his hands in anticipation of the coming events.

"So…this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked as he began circling Bilbo, like a predator first inspecting its prey.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked seemingly surprised by the question.

"Come now Thorin, be gentle." Clianna spoke, but quickly went back to holding her tongue when Thorin gave her a hard look which warned her not to interrupt.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued on.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know…but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo smiled sheepishly and trying to remain respectful, the company did their very best to hide the smiles and assorted huffs of laughter. Clianna had to cover her mouth with her hand in attempt to squelch the rising fit of giggles that was about ready to burst from inside her.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." With that being said and a few more grunts of laughter everyone filed back into the dining room. Clianna was the last to take her seat, having piled some food onto an extra plate and filled a mug for Thorin. He thanked her when she set the meal down in front of him and she nodded, squeezing into a spot between Kili and Fili.

"What news from the meeting in the Iron Hills? Did they all come?" Balin was quick to ask.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Clianna smiled and along with all the others when they heard of that news.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us? " Dwalin asked next and this made Thorin sigh for he did not like to bear ill news.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"Figures. Dain had never truly been with us." Dori muttered with a twinge of malice.

"But we must keep in mind that he has never been against us." Clianna added quickly earning a few grumbles of agreement.

"Wait, you're going on a quest?" Bilbo, who had been standing in the doorway finally piped up.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said as more of a request than a question and Bilbo was happy to oblige.

"Far to the east over ranges and rivers beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf told them as he unfolded a rather old and worn looking map, laying it out before Thorin.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo drawled, setting a burning candle on the table.

"Aye, Oin had read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin announced and though some seemed to just shake their heads and groan, Clianna smiled and leaned forward in wonder as a little kid would when their mother or father would tell them a story.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end." Oin confirmed. For a moment Clianna felt something spark within her and she knew what it was. It was hope, that she felt and she found herself reaching below the table to grab for a certain hand. When Kili felt her recognizable slim fingers he shot her a questioning look, but found that her attention was still forward, a small smile gracing her face and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo questioned, his head slightly turning to the side.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur rambled on and Bilbo began to feel a bit overwhelmed.

Bilbo nodded. "Yes I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori shouted, standing from his seat.

"Good lad, Ori!" Nori had shouted, but you could hear the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Sit down!" Dori grunted and pulled the young lad back to his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best…nor brightest." Balin muttered at the end.

"That is true, but we are loyal and true for when the call went out it was us who answered. I am willing to fight until my last breath for this quest; for my kin and I know all of you would do the same. Does that not count?" Her small speech seemed to calm the offended dwarves as they nodded.

"Clianna is right! We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf!" Fili exclaimed, his hand coming down to smack the table.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will 'ave killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili exclaimed and something told Clianna to just simply hit him over the head…and so she raised her hand and gave him a good whack.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kili whispered harshly, rubbing the back of his head where her hand had recently thumped him.

"To be quite honest I'm not sure, but something told me that you deserved it so don't question me." She said and just then the entire table broke out in a fight, many of the shouts having to deal with Gandalf and slain dragons.

"You see. That's why." Clianna said with a smug look and Kili just scowled.

"Shazara!" It was Thorins booming shout that brought order to the company quite quickly and suddenly the fight was no more than a mere memory.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too?" Thorin addressed them, daring to look into their eyes with an unwavering gaze.

"Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing…wondering, weighting the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" Thorins words brought them to full spirit and shouts of agreement went up from all including Clianna as Fili placed a hand on her shoulder and Kili gave her hand another squeeze. The three of them were perhaps the most excited of the group and they yearned for the chance to swing their blades and take back their home land.

"You forget the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin suddenly spoke up and once again it seemed the feelings of joy were blown out.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf spoke and slowly produced a glimmering and yet slightly corroded golden key from his breast pocket.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked in disbelief as he stared at the key as if caught by a trance.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain for safekeeping. It is yours now." The mention of their grandfather seemed to catch the absolute full attention of Kili and Fili as they carefully watched Gandalf hand the key over to Thorin.

"If there is a key there must be a door." Fili concluded.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls." Gandalf said, pointing to the map with his long pipe's end.

"There's another way in." Kili's voice was laced with hope as he placed a hand on his brothers back, a grin breaking out upon his face.

"Yes, but how hard will it be to find this other way in?" Clianna asked for not all things were so easy.

"Not easy at all. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf sighed.

"The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." Gandalf paused and took a moment to look back at Bilbo who was still standing in the hall.

"But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said thoughtfully.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said, grabbing his suspenders as his looked over the dwarves.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Clianna laughed and rolled her eyes at how unbelievably gullible Bilbo was being at the moment.

"He said he's an expert!" When Bilbo heard this his jaw hung low and he shook his head violently.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." He gushed trying to help his reputation.

"You haven't even stolen food when you were hungry?" Clianna looked at him in concern and for a moment Bilbo had to stop and question himself, but in the end he shook his head no. Clianna always snuck food when she was hungry and if she happened to be in the market she would slip an apple here or there depending on how loud her stomach was and how far away from her house she had traveled, it was unhealthy for a person not to steal at least once. She would have to give Bilbo a lesson or two.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said and Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Once again the company found themselves at a disagreement for there were those among them, such as Clianna and Kili who actually thought Bilbo could be useful.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is." The only person that seemed to go unfazed by Gandalf's suddenly raised voice was Thorin as he simply sat and watched.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." All was silent for a moment as Gandalf leaned towards Thorin.

"You must trust me on this." He whispered.

Thorin slowly nodded. "Very well. We will do it your way. Give him the contract."

"How do you think he'll handle it?" Kili asked Clianna and she just smirked.

"I guess we'll find out." She whispered back, but Kili wasn't done yet.

"Five silver pieces says he holds up." Kili bet and who was Clianna to turn down his offer.

"Deal." They quickly gave each other a short handshake and turned their gazes back on Bilbo who was silently reading over the contract as he paced back and forth.

"Lacerations….evisceration….Incineration?" Bilbo asked causing Clianna to chuckle. He had reached her favorite part of the contract and she hoped it was enough to make his blood rush for five silver pieces depended on it.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off you bones in the blink of an eye." Her father clarified unaware of what his words were doing to the poor hobbit and for a moment Clianna thought Bilbo was a goner, but he took a deep breath. He needed more of a scare than that and her father's comment got her mind working.

"Think furnace with wings." Clianna added and it only caused Bilbo's vision to blur.

"I need air." He breathed, holding his stomach.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Clianna continued, smiling as if none of the words she had just said affected her in anyway.

"Hmm." Bilbo hummed. There he stood as if nothing had gotten to him and Kili smiled thinking of what he could buy with five silver pieces, but his thoughts of victory dispersed as Bilbo wavered fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh, very helpful, Clianna." Gandalf threw a small disapproving look her way, but as he saw Kili grumbling as he dropped five silver pieces into her outstretched hand he became slightly amused and brushed off his frustration.

"Get him something to drink." Thorin said as Bofur and Gloin moved to help Bilbo to his room and with that the small meeting had been dismissed. Many of the dwarves made their way into the rather large sitting room, pulling out their pipes and settling in for the night. Before she found a spot by the fire, Clianna filled a smaller cup with warm tea that had been set on the stove earlier that night and brought it back to Bilbo's room.

"This is for Bilbo." She said and handed it to the recovering hobbit.

"I am sorry for saying those things Bilbo." Clianna apologized and Bilbo just waved it off.

"I'll be all right. Just let me sit quietly for a moment." Gandalf, who was standing by the small window scoffed as he stroked his long grey beard.

"Clianna, would you give us a moment?" He asked and she nodded, stepping out of the room and heading back into the kitchen.

"Mind filling a dwarf's mug?" Clianna smiled and grabbed the mug from Kili's hand, filling it up to the brim with ale before holding it back out for him. Kili took it, but didn't take one sip, setting it down on the table and stepping towards Clianna until they were only inches apart.

"When was the last time you kissed me?" She asked, looking up at him. She was always amazed at Kili's height for a dwarf, being almost half a head shorter than him, but then she was quite small for her age.

"A few days ago when you brought me that wonderful picnic basket." He answered, quickly catching on.

"That couldn't have been. It's felt like years since we did this." She whispered and grabbed the collar of his blue over shirt, bringing his sweet ale tasting lips down to hers in a needy kiss. She could feel his lips turn up into a smile as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She pulled back after a moment, catching her breath and she giggled when Kili's lips searched for hers. It wasn't often that Clianna sought his lips when others were close by, for fear of being caught in the act, but the excitement that still flowed through her veins forced her to take the risk.

"Do you hear that?" Kili whispered and she looked at him in confusion for a moment before her ears picked up the low hums that came from the sitting room. It took the two of them only a few seconds to recognize the tune and Clianna grabbed his hand, pulling him with her towards the room. She stopped by her discarded bag on the way and retrieved her ocarina before slowly walking into the room careful not to cause disturbance. While Kili found his place in an empty mahogany chair, Clianna took her seat on the floor next to the warm fire, leaning against the stone hearth. Softly cracking her knuckles she gently held her ocarina, placing her fingers over the four small holes and with a deep breath she blew into the round, glazed clay instrument. The beautiful, low tenor sound mixed in with the baritone hums creating a soothing sound, so soothing that it was almost eerie.

**Far over the misty mountains cold**  
><strong>To dungeons deep<strong>  
><strong>And caverns old<strong>  
><strong>We must away<strong>  
><strong>Ere' break of day<strong>  
><strong>To find out long-forgotten gold<strong>

**The pines were roaring on the height**  
><strong>The winds were moaning in the night<strong>  
><strong>The fire was red, it flaming spread<strong>  
><strong>The trees like torches blazed with light<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I hoped you enjoyed my long chapter!<strong>

**I got a little confused with locations and I'm planning on getting The Hobbit: Visual Guide that will help with that a bit. I thought Kili and Fili lived in Ered Luin with their mother and Thorin, but when they're discussing the quest around Bilbo's table Balin asks what the dwarves of Ered Luin had to say. In this story I've placed Fili and Kili in Ered Luin/The Blue Mountains and made Thorin almost like the king of those said mountains. So, he already knows what the dwarves of Ered Luin had to say about the quest. I changed it up a bit though and just thought all of you should know that.**

**Mukhuh - May I?**  
><strong>Shazara - Silence<strong>  
><strong>Du Bekar - To arms<strong>

**Don't be afraid to message me!**

**Continue to RxR**

**Love you guys!**


	9. Let the Quest Begin

**WELCOME BACK!**

**I really hope that I've been meeting your standards with this new material. It really does matter to me what you guys think!**

**THAT'S RIGHT! You're that important to me, NO LIE!**

**I've been thinking a bit and I'm going to issue a little challenge or competition if you choose to accept. Are you ready? Here's what I'm thinking….**

**I want you to write a short scene that you would like featured in The Scarlet Cloak.**  
><strong>Myself, my closest friends, and my family will read the entries you send in and then the top two, five, depends on how many scenes I get, will be featured in the story. I just really want to see what you guys come up with and if your scene doesn't make it into the story I'll be giving you a shout out and then possibly creating a short story with your scenes or I'll just put your scenes out for everyone to read. THERE ARE NO LOSERS!<strong>

**Now for the rules! There aren't many I promise!**

**1.) It must feature Clianna!**  
><strong>2.) It must be a scene that can fit in during The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.<strong>  
><strong>3.) It must be between 500 – 2,000 words. That's about a half page – three pages if you use Microsoft Word, including spaces for dialect if you choose to use some.<strong>  
><strong>4.) Since I've already got some chapter up it'll have to fit into a chapterscene that's not posted. I'd suggest anywhere between the first Orc pack encounter the First glimpse of Erebor.**

**That's all!**  
><strong>I really hope that you choose to partake in this and I can't wait to see what you come up with!<strong>

**Let's get this quest going shall we?**

**Until next time!**

**RxR**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Eight: Let the Quest Begin<strong>

"Rise and Shine, bear."

Clianna groaned loudly, lifting her head enough to see two dwarf princes grinning down at her.

"I'm not a bear." She mumbled, sitting up from her hunched over position, her back popping as she went.

"You snored like one." Kili said with a chuckle and Clianna cringed a bit.

"Must you be so loud in the morning?" She questioned, reaching her hands forward and immediately the two brothers grabbed on, helping her stand. She wobbled a bit, her legs adjusting to her weight and she stretched out.

"You're certainly not as excited as you seemed last night." Kili said with a smirk and she glared at him.

"Well we aren't all morning people, my lord." She threw at him and he only rolled his eyes. Clianna was certainly not a morning person and she frowned, knowing that there would be many more early mornings ahead of her. She'd have to learn to control her sharp tongue when she got up. With Kili and Fili trailing behind her, she made her way into the kitchen where Bofur was busy cooking up some sausage links, eggs, and steak for everyone to dig into. The rest of the company was awake and seemed to be in good spirits as they quietly ate. It was weird to hear them so quiet actually and Clianna's eyebrows lifted.

"The Hobbit is still sleeping like a wee' babe." Oin told her for Gandalf had asked him to check on the Hobbit and make sure his head had not suffered any injury from his sudden fall last night. When he had left, Bilbo was still curled in his tight ball, the blankets pulled around him. Clianna nodded in thanks for the explanation and took her seat beside the grey-bearded dwarf.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." She said turning towards him, although she had to quickly lean back when he turned, his brass ear trumpet almost taking off her nose.

"That is right. Oin at your service." He bowed his head with a toothy grin.

"Clianna at yours. Where do you hail from Master Oin?" Clianna questioned, taking a bite of the eggs that had been placed before her.

"I was born in the Iron Hills. I was summoned by letter from Thorin to join my brother and my cousins on this quest." He informed her and Clianna looked around the table.

"Cousins?"

"Aye, Balin and Dwalin." Clianna smiled widely at the dwarf.

"You're cousins with Balin and Dwalin? How wonderful. Surely you have a talent if you come from their line." Oin nodded and pulled a small bag out of his pocket. Clianna took it in her hands and inspected the dried herbs. She first thought that they were meant for food, but at closer inspection she realized it was crushed Lady's Mantle.

"You're a healer?" She inquired, handing the bag back to him.

"And a mighty good one at that." Oin and Clianna turned their attention towards Fili, who had taken a seat by them.

"I was with Thorin in the Iron Hills when I caught a Mahal awful fever. With Oin's help, I was back on my feet within hours." Oin and Fili began to converse about the miracles of medicine and Clianna quickly dug into her food. She had just taken her last bite when she turned her head, only to be met by grey. Following the grey cloak up, she found Gandalf looking down at her with his usual smile.

"Good morning." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not?" Clianna's smile slowly faded as Gandalf rambled on with his questions.

"Perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?" Clianna was quite flabbergasted and she simply stuttered.

"Al-all of them at once, I suppose. Why do you ask?" Her answer seemed to satisfy Gandalf and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Always be ready to answer the unanswerable, my dear." He told her with a wink.

"Now, Mr. Baggins has some of the finest plumbing in the entire Shire, the water flowing nice and hot when wanted. I do suggest taking advantage of this before we head off. I'm afraid baths won't be a luxury we will experience on this trip." Gandalf said with a scrunch of his nose as he looked around at the dwarves. It was inevitable that they would not all smell this nice by the time their journey was over.

"A bath sounds lovely, but I'd rather not be left behind due to my desire for warm water." She said and Gandalf just smirked.

"I'll hold them off best I can. We won't leave so easily without you. It's down the hall and to the left." Clianna didn't question Gandalf further as she stood from the table and all but ran to the room. It was big enough to fit at least five dwarves, perfect size for a hobbit, with a lovely tin tub, a sparkling porcelain sink, and a wonder toilet. The look was finished off by the small chandelier and brass knobs that provided light and water.

Clianna quickly set to work undressing herself, folding her clothes neatly and laying them in the corner for when she was done. She left her hair down, figuring that she would give it a good rinse and then turned the small brass knob far to the left, watching as the water instantly began to flow. She had heard of pipes that delivered the water to your house, but she had never seen it before, then again her friends were not the richest and she would rather be mauled by orcs then caught peering into Kili's bathroom. Once the tub was filled about half way with steaming water she stepped over the side and lowered her foot in slowly. She pulled back at first, the water seemingly to hot, but after a moment she lowered her foot back down and then slide in with a content sigh. If Gandalf was right and they wouldn't be able to bath for a large amount of their journey Clianna was going to enjoy her time. She looked for something to wash with and found a nice set of soaps and towels laid out on the floor. Picking up the whitest bar she found that it smelled much like a summer's day and she lathered herself up with the white foam it created. After she scrubbed her skin for a moment before rinsing the suds off and then she leaned back as far as she could, dipping her long brown locks below the water and giver her scalp a good itch.

"Clianna, I'm afraid the dwarves have bested me and I can hold them back no longer. We will wait for you to dress and then we will be off." Gandalf's voice came from behind the door and it caused her movements to quicken. She rinsed herself off once more to make sure she had rid herself of any soap and then pulled back the drain plug, stepping out onto the wooden floor. She hadn't realized how cold the air was until it hit her bare skin and caused her to shiver and she reached for her clothes, pulling them on with lightning speed. She wrung the excess water from her hair and pulled it back into her celtic pin, reminding herself to braid it later on.

"I'm done!" She called as she rushed down the hall, throwing her cloaks on over her shoulders and picking up her pack with a grunt.

"What of Master Baggins?" Ori squeaked.

"We have left the contract here for him to sign. Though I doubt we will see this Hobbit again." Thorin said as he turned his back on the house and left without another word. Clianna frowned, wishing that she could have said goodbye to their lovely host, but she too turned her back and followed the others down the path.

"Gyma!" Clianna exclaimed as she greeted her pony, who whinnied at her riders return. Clianna worked on getting her pack secured beside her weapons before she untied Gyma's reins from the post and mounted.

"Let the quest begin." Gandalf muttered from a top his own horse as they fell into a walk, bidding farewell to the safety of the Shire.

* * *

><p>"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time." Dori proclaimed and Cliana narrowed her eyes as she gazed at the back of his head, finding herself wanting to defend the Hobbit. It wasn't long after they left that the complaining had begun and it seemed like every single comment just fueled the fire.<p>

"I wonder if Bilbo got a good rest with his crocheted pillows." Fili joked, extracting a few chuckles from those around him.

"I guess we'll find out when he joins us." She finally spoke up from her spot, her words coming out a bit harsh and yet Thorin still let out a bellowing laugh, but she held her chin high, refusing to take her words back. Unlike the others, Clianna had noticed a certain emotion flowing from Bilbo and that emotion was curiosity. His bright blue eyes had lit up like the stars when they had made mention of their quest to reclaim Erebor. Whether he had fainted or not mattered nothing to her for at first the thought of being incinerated had even set her on edge, but she had joined the quest because her inkling for adventure had overcome her fear and she had no doubt Bilbo had that same strong inkling deep inside him.

"The lad won't join us, Clianna. He's too soft." Dwalin told her with a low grunt of disapproval.

"It was a ridiculous notion, really! Use a Hobbit. A Halfling? Whose idea was it anyway?" Dori exclaimed to Ori as if it was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard in his life. Perhaps that was what set Clianna most on edge. It seemed as though everyone apart from her and Gandalf (aside from Kili who had yet to speak a word of Bilbo) was acting as though Master Baggins was nothing more than an object and that the wonderful night they had experienced was nothing but a dream and Bilbo had not been their fantastic and pleasing host.

"Ten silver pieces says he shows." Clianna proposed, filling a small sack with ten silver pieces and holding it up for the greedy dwarfs to feast their eyes on. Suddenly it seemed everyone was filling bags of silver pieces and wagering them on the Hobbit and whether he would have the guts to show. If she had heard correctly it was her against Dwalin, Fili against Kili, Dori and Nori against Gloin and Oin, and she did believe that her father had the nerve to challenge Gandalf. Of course there were those, mostly Thorin, who just shook their heads at the silly bet, but if she looked closely, Clianna could have sworn she had seen a small smile on his lips.

"A little farther now and I'll have ten silver pieces in my poc-"

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" The smile on Clianna's face couldn't have gotten any wider as she gently pulled Gyma to a stop, turning to watch Bilbo come running towards them through the thin woods. A large pack rested on his shoulders and the long contract was held high in his hand as he showed it off to the company. He slowed to a walk as he approached them, walking in front of Kili, Fili, and Clianna as he made his way towards Balin, handing him the contract.

"I signed it!" He exclaimed. Balin grabbed the scroll and took out his glasses, examining the Hobbits black signature before nodding in approval and tucking the contract away in his robes.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Clianna immediately turned towards Dwalin with a smug look letting him know that she was expecting her ten pieces of silver.

"Give him a pony." Thorin grunted and continued down the path.

Bilbo seemed to panic a bit. "No, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once. Aah!" Poor Bilbo didn't get another chance to protest as Fili and Kili reached down, grabbing him by his coat and heaving him up onto the back of Myrtle, the light bay pony. The look on Bilbo's face was priceless as he stiffly held the reins, leaning as far away from Myrtles mane as he could possibly get.

"So Bilbo, did ya' sleep well?" Clianna asked receiving a playful shove on the shoulder from Fili while Kili chuckled away. Bilbo looked between the three of them, wondering what was so funny, before he slowly nodded.

"Yes, my sleep was quite pleasant, thank you."

"Alright Dwalin, pay up!" She called out, surprising Bilbo a bit and Dwalin, who huffed, reached into his robes pulling out a bag of silver pieces and tossing it over his shoulder at Clianna. She caught it easily and tossed it up in the air once, weighing it while enjoying the slight jingle it made, before tucking it away in her satchel. Moments later Bilbo found himself ducking slightly as bags of silver flew back and forth through the air.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked watching the dwarves laugh and throw innocent insults at each other. They seemed so at ease even when a deathly quest was facing them, teasing each other like many siblings would do and it brought a warm feeling to Bilbo's heart.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them thought that you wouldn't." Gandalf explained, catching the Hobbit's attention once again.

"And what did you think?" Bilbo asked, curious as to if the wizard showed faith in him. Gandalf pursued his lips and shrugged…before catching the flying bag of silver and tucking it into his bag with a smile.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf watched the please grin spread across Bilbo's cheeks and his chin rose slightly.

"You find the Hobbit interesting?" She turned to glance at Fili, whose blue eyes twinkled with in the sunlight, a few of his golden locks blowing into his face.

She offered him a shrug. "In a way. Something tells me that he will do much to help us…and a new friend always eases the struggle when you're away from home."

"Wait! Wait, we have to go back!" Everyone groaned as Bilbo suddenly flew into a slight panic, searching his pockets endlessly.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I've forgotten my handkerchief." Bilbo exclaimed only drawing more moans and Clianna slightly shook her head.

"Here, use this!" Bofur reached down, tearing a piece of cloth from one of his garments and flung it over his shoulder. Bilbo caught it, a sour expression spreading across his face as he held the rag in front of him at a rather far distance.

"Move on." Thorin instructed through his own deep chuckles. Clianna huffed and sped Gyma up a bit, coming into a gentle walk between her father's pony and Bilbo.

"That was incredibly mean." She scolded Bofur, who just smiled teasingly at his daughter.

"Yet incredibly funny." They both shared a laugh. She turned to look at Bilbo with apologetic eyes.

"Excuse my father. He can be a bit of an ass here and there, but he's really quite harmless. Here's for your nose." Clianna dug into her satchel, pulling out a clean white handkerchief and handing it over the Bilbo.

"I'm afraid you'll have to manage with the many supplies we have and the many supplies we do not have, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach out journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills of the Shire, but that is far behind you…the world is ahead."

* * *

><p>The full moon, glowing with a white haze, seemed to float high in the darkened blue sky. Another long day of traveling in which they had galloped across mile long valleys, around cloud high mountains, and crossed two raging rivers. It was the rivers that had given the group a bit of a scare and it still had poor Clianna shaking in her water logged boots.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The current ran south at a violent pace, strong enough to drag any unsteady horse or man with it. The first river had been an easy crossing, but Thorin could already tell that this one would prove to be a challenge. The entire company was a bit jittery as Thorin assessed the river with a narrowed gaze, but Clianna knew his decision before he even voiced it. To cross the river at a safer point they would have to travel at least a hundred miles upstream to where the river was wider and shallow.<em>

_"We will cross here in groups of two. Keep the ponies steady and lead them against the current." Thorin instructed and everyone was quick to find partners. Wanting to keep an eye on Kili and be ready to help him, Clianna partnered with Fili and left Kili in the good care of Gandalf, who would surely be of great help if something were to go wrong. It was a slow process, having to cross and then drag the few supply ponies they had across the river with them. While Kili and Gandalf set out into the river, Clianna's gaze didn't leave the young dwarf for a second, her muscles tensed and ready to spring into action and she only allowed herself to relax when Kili's pony found it's footing on the opposite bank. Now it was their turn to cross and suddenly the roar of the river seemed to drown out every other sound._

_"You be careful now." Fili told her as he carefully eased his bay pony into the river. Clianna paused for a moment, preparing herself for the event before she too eased Gyma into the water below, patting her neck to keep the pony calm. The rushing water was ice cold, as she had expected, and it seemed to fill every crevice of her boot, seeping into her clothes as Gyma pushed herself through the current. Clianna kept a tight grip on the reins, leaning her left shoulder back in order to keep Gyma headed against the current and not with it. They were so close to shore that Fili, who had recently made it onto the bank, could reach out and touch Gyma's large nose. He was currently reached forward the grab her bridle and help pull her up onto the bank when the bad luck set in._

_"Cliana reach!" Kili had shouted, but it had been in vain. A new wave of fresh mountain spring water had surged forward, catching Gyma off guard and with a simple turn of her head she was now going with the current. Cliana didn't even have time to let out a shout as they were dragged under, dragging a screaming Clianna with her. The entire company was terrified, none more than Bofur and Kili as they went running down stream, desperately searching for any sign of Clianna and pony. Kili was almost beside himself as he cried out for her, the only thought that occupied his mind being her absolute safety and suddenly he was throwing off his heavy coat and running for the river._

_"Kili, no!" Thorin had demanded, but Kili was too hectic to care and then he too was out of sight as the river claimed him. At this point Clianna was struggling to keep her head above the water. She knew that further downstream the small pebbled river bottom would turn into jagged rapids and the minute she reached them, it was all over. Her thrashing hands tried to find Gyma's reins, but the pony had already planted her hooves into the rock bed and made her way to shore, now huffing and rearing as she too searched for her loyal rider._

_"Clianna!" Kili cried, able to spot her drenched mess of brown hair before his head disappeared under the water again. The two of them were only feet away, but in the water it seemed as though that simple two feet was two miles._

_"Kili help!" Clianna shouted back, her voice cracking and dying out as her mouth filled with water. Her single pleading shout made only urged Kili to fight harder to get to her, his hands reached forward until one of them found a hold on a bundle of wet fabric. He pulled himself closer to the bundle and was relieved to find the wet fabric attached to a solid body. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, he stretched his legs as far as they would go and thanked Mahal when he hit river bottom. Digging the heels of his boats into the pebbled river bottom he leaned back into the current with all his might. It didn't entirely stop the pair, but it slowed them down enough for Kili to make a diagonal towards the bank. Waiting for them was the company stretched out and ready to help. Kili used the last of his energy to lunge towards them allowing Fili to grab his arm and together the company tugged the two back up onto shore._

_"Back up. Give em' some air." Fili pushed every worried member away as Clianna and Kili sputtered and coughed, trying to expel the water from their lungs. Crawling over to Clianna, Kili helped sit her up and began patting her back, helping to loosen the water._

_"You're alright now. Everything's going to be alright." He whispered her ear and in return her hands came up to grip the front of his soaked blue under tunic as she began to shiver from the cold._

_"Get them blankets, we must keep on. We cannot be caught in this valley after dark." Thorin wanted nothing more to embrace his nephew and Clianna, but he continued to do what was best for everyone and the empty valley would be filled with orcs and other beasts by dark._

_"By my beard!" Bofur exclaimed as he finally made it through the company and Clianna gave a strangled sigh as she leapt into her father's arms._

* * *

><p>Bombor's snoring filled the air as the company settled in for the night. A fine outcropping of rock had proven to offer a safe camp and they had quickly taken advantage of it. While the others had gotten to setting out bedrolls and Bofur had started preparing dinner, Oin was hard set on not letting Clianna and Kili touch a single item and instead instructed them to simply keep warm to prevent a nasty case of the flu or hyperthermia. In the pairs case it meant stripping down to their birthday suits and huddling close to the fire for warmth. Being the only girl in the company Clianna had turned a bright shade of red when Oin told her of what she must do, but thankfully Gandalf offered his services and kept her shielded with his robe while she undressed. Using the cloaks and blankets that were handed to them, they covered themselves up and thankfully it wasn't really as awkward as she had imagined it would be. After they had eaten, Clianna had curled up in a rather tight ball and sat watching the orange and red flames dance around the wood. She really did try to find sleeps warm embrace, but it evaded her and there seemed to be nothing she could do.<p>

"Clianna, get some sleep." Kili told her. Fili had been put on watch, but Kili refused to let a little "dip" in an icy cold river keep him from doing his job, so he stayed up with his brother all the while noticing Clianna's restlessness.

"I'll doze off sometime." She looked to make sure there were no wandering eyes before she caterpillared herself over to where he sat and placed her head on against his shoulder. Automatically he adjusted the blankets so one of his arms could come up and wrap itself around her waist, pulling her closer to his side.

"The fastest way to get warm is to share body heat. Maybe you should shed a few layers." Kili whispered softly in her ear causing another bright red blush to sprout across her face. She buried her face within the blankets and simply leaned further into him, ignoring his rather loud chuckles.

"Thank you for saving my life." Clianna suddenly whispered to him.

"I was just the first to jump in. Anyone of us would have done it." Kili told her, looking down to find her hazel eyes already gazing up at him. She looked so small, wrapped up in the heap of blankets with half her face hidden from his view.

"Yes, but you're not just anyone." She told him, her voice muffled a bit. It would have been a perfect moment and ignoring the fact that they were in the presence of a few open eyes they had actually started to lean towards each other, Kili's eyes locked on her moistened lips, but they were interrupted when a loud and very unpleasant sounding screech echoed through the air causing Clianna's already tired muscles to stiffen.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, for he had also heard the terrible noise.

"Orcs." Kili simply stated. It made Clianna's noise scrunch as she thought of the disgusting creatures that sounded so close.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them." Fili jumped in, taking a drag from his pipe.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Clianna's eyes widened ever so slightly as Kili described the gruesome work of orcs and by the time he was done, she had pushed half her body onto Kili's lap. It was silent for a moment, but one glace at one another and the brothers burst into fits of laughter. Clianna clenched her jaw and swatted at Kili through the blankets, throwing an apologetic look at Bilbo.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin scolded them and although Clianna believed that the two of them fully deserved it, she knew that Kili never took a scolding from Thorin lightly.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili whispered, the smile on his face now replaced by a deep frown as he kept his brown eyes trained on the ground, not daring to meet his Uncle's gaze.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Clianna heard Thorin mutter as he walked off towards the edge of the cliff. She sighed and removing her hand from beneath the blankets she placed it on Kili's shoulder.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin had more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin, who had woken up when he had heard the orcs screech, now made his way over to the fire.

"Will we get to hear a wonderful story from the wise Balin?" Clianna asked, hoping that an adventurous story from Balin would help calm her jumping nerves.

"Yes, my dear I'm afraid so." He said with a chuckle as he stood leaning against the rock.

"You see, after the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thor tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Clianna had heard many different versions of the day King Thor tried to take back the dwarf city of Moria, but never had she heard it from the great Balin and that was what drew her in. Balin had always told her stories of battles and summer celebrations that would fill her dreams with vivid colors and lively folk songs. Just from his words she could already picture the great battle, her kin, strong and true, fighting to their last breath against the roaring army Orcs.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler."

"The White Orc." Balin looked at her and nodded.

"The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven made by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." Kili felt a pressure on his side and glanced down to find a few stray tears rolling down Clianna's cheeks as she gazed over at Thorin, who had turned his back to them. She could not imagine the grief he had felt when he watched his grandfather die and then never knowing what fate had become his own father.

"That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood along against the terrible foe. His armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Again and again the pale orc brought his weapon down, but not once did he hit Thorin. It was when the pale orc brought his weapon down once more that Thorin took his chance. Mustering his strength he grabbed a nearby sword, swinging it with all his might and the blade sliced right through the arm of the pale orc. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Clianna turned her gaze to Fili, whose blue eyes seemed to gleam as he held his chin higher. The sight made her smile with triumph, but it was when she looked to Kili that her heart seemed to swell in her chest. His face was emotionless and yet so full of emotion, his brown eyes smoldering as he gazed at Balin. She wondered if he could feel her stare on the side of his face and as if on cue he looked down at her. They simply stared into each other's eyes as if waiting for someone to say something, to speak, but both of them kept quiet. Clianna pulled her cloak tighter around her when the cool nights wind blew into the small cave and finally tore her eyes from Kili, looking back to Balin.

"Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast…nor song that night…for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then…there is one who I could follow. There is one who I could call King." Almost everyone had been awoken, listening to the story in silence. They gazed at Thorin with unspoken feelings of gratitude, pride, respect, and grief. Clianna had known Thorin as her Uncle for quite some time, but now she truly opened her eyes and saw before her the real King under the Mountain.

"And the pale orc. What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Clianna looked around the group of dwarves, some of them nodding, but Gandalf did not look so convinced. It sparked her curiosity and she swore to herself that she would confront him.

"Now will you get some sleep?" Kili whispered to her. She nodded and moved so she way lying on her left side; back facing Kili as she pulled the blankets tight around her. She fell asleep in that position, listening to the diminishing crackle of the fire and dreaming of a young dwarf prince facing down his white foe.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to do something different with the River scene, but I just couldn't bring myself to change it. I made it better…I hope, but I didn't want to get rid of it.<strong>

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and once more I do hope you consider my challenge.**

**It'll be a week or two before I update again so that you guys can write your scenes and send them to me without having to feel hurried.**

**Can't wait to see you guys again!**

**Thank you!**


	10. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to start writing again.

I received The Hobbit Extended Edition and now I don't have to look up videos on youtube!

I wanted to give time to those who accepted my challenge, but sadly it seems like not many did.

I do have some who have told me they would like to give it a go and so even if I write I won't post until...next week-ish so they still have time.

Thank you for everything and I hope you've enjoyed it so far!

**~Hop3lessR0mant1c**


	11. The Secret to Cooking Dwarf

As the great Olan Rogers would say...  
>It's been awhile. I's been awhile.<p>

The good news for you guys is that finals is done and I'm officially on summer vacation. Of course I'm still super busy, but I have more time on my hands during the morning.

I have a few old chapter to review and edit and then it's on to brand new stuff.

It's early to be asking this, but if you are still planning on following this story, which I really hope you are, should I complete this and start another separate sequel with DoS or should I keep adding to this. It's up to you guys :)

Aside from that I'm glad you're reading this welcome back and please continue to leave comments.  
>I accept comments with helpful criticism, but like everyone else I don't appreciate hate.<p>

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Nine: The Secret to Cooking Dwarf<strong>

To say that the next morning was a long one would have been an understatement. It was an absolutely miserable morning for many of the company as a heavy rain fell upon them from the graying sky above. The thick sheets of rain had started off as a mere drops here and there when Clianna had been woken by Kili, but by the time they were one their ponies the storm had escalated. Now, far away from any form of shelter, but the tree canopy over their heads it was clear that most of the company was becoming extremely grouchy. Not a smile could be seen on any face from the front of the pack, but if you had peered behind the rather tall Wizard you would have seen a flash of pearly whites. There Clianna sat on Gyma, a blinding grin lighting her face as she rode along, hazel eyes sparkling, and most of her red cloak staying dry underneath her thicker leather one. Her long brown hair was soaked through and lay stuck to her neck and goose bumps covered the skin that was exposed, but her joy could not be smothered as she watched the rain fall around her. Her eyes keyed into every little drop that splattered against her skin with a soft patter and she watched as it would slowly slide downwards.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called from his spot near the front of the company.

"It is raining; Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another Wizard." Gandalf simply replied and several disappointed groans followed.

"Oh, come now! This weather is all part of the experience." Clianna chimed in, earning several questioning looks and hard glares from the dwarves around her.

"Well we didn't exactly sign up for a day long bath." Kili muttered, scowling up at the sky before pulling his hood further down on his head. Clianna frowned; apparently raising the company's spirits would be harder than she thought.

"How about a tale or two, Gandalf! Tell us about you wizards!" She offered, curious as to what he would have to say about his fellow companions.

"Are there any? Other wizards." Bilbo asked curiously, speaking up for the first time that day and Gandalf smiled at the young Hobbit.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards...do you know I've quite forgotten their names."

"They would be Alatar and Pallando." Clianna reminded him with a smile. She had been studying wizards with Balin during her last lesson in Ered Luin and they had just finished discussing the sibling wizards.

"Ah yes! I see you've been doing your studying, my dear." Gandalf applauded her and a proud smile spread across her features for Clianna did love to be praised for her accomplishments. She had studied much more than just wizards during her concealed life in the Blue Mountains for Clianna took it upon herself to know the world and if she couldn't know it by experience, then she would know it through sources around her. In her small room you could find many novels, ancient scrolls, encyclopedias, and maps stacked ten high against her walls. She had learned a small portion of Elven tongue by herself and was even learning a few words in Black Speech after finding an old scroll over it, but of course no one knew. She had also memorized most of Middle Earths plants including where they grew and how to use them to her advantage.

"You said there were five of you. Who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf answered him.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" Clianna reached over and swatted Bilbo on the arm before he had even finished his question. The poor Hobbit flinched away from her and was about to protest until he realized why she had hit him.

"Well, I-I meant to say. That's not what I meant to say. I-I mean that came out wrong. I..." He stuttered, unable to find the right words and the now red faced hobbit was thankful when Gandalf simply nodded and saved him from further embarrassment.

"It's quite alright, Bilbo. To answer your question, I think he's a very great Wizard...in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will try to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf informed the pair of them solemnly.

By now they had been riding for at least five hours and it was visibly starting to take a toll on Clianna's body. Her arms hurt from holding her reins inches above her knees, her head was swaying slightly from drowsiness, and her bum felt as if it had been given a good bump by a Warhammer.

"Are you alright?" She blinked once or twice before looking over at Kili. She gave him the brightest smile she could conjure up before rolling her shoulders.

"My bum hurts and I'm starving. Simply couldn't be better." She joked earning a chuckle from him. Clianna reached down and ran her fingers through Gyma's wet brown locks. She would have to quickly braid her mane once they stopped to make camp for Mahal knows what a loose, wet pony's mane could end up smelling like.

"On the other side of this valley is an edge of wood. It will serve as a good cover from the night when we prepare for rest." Gandalf said and knowing that a much need rest was not far away made Clianna sigh in content.

* * *

><p>"What happened here?" Fili asked as he dismounted his pony, never taking his eyes off of the ruined farm house. Cliana looked upon it with both curious and saddened eyes for it must have been a very lovely farm house back in its golden time, but now it was nothing but a destroyed remnant of what use to be.<p>

"Do you think something…terrible happened here?" She asked hesitantly, looking over to Fili.

"No way of knowing, but whatever it was must have happened a long time ago." He concluded by the look of the rotten wood.

"Fili, Kili, take the ponies to graze, but keep a sharp eye on them. Ori, Nori, collect some fire wood. It will be getting dark soon." Thorin began handing out various tasks to the company and they were all quick to get them done.

"Clianna stay here and make sure everything is completed with haste." Thorin instructed, nodding toward poor Bombur who hadn't even dismounted yet. She raised an eyebrow before giving Thorin an accepting nod.

"But don't expect me to help him down." She mumbled under her breath before turning and walking off to find the grey wizard. She was all too curious about the wrecked farm house and it seemed that her assistance wasn't needed at the moment.

"Excuse me, Gandalf." The grey wizard turned to look down at her from where he stood.

"Do you know what occurred at this place?" She asked following behind him as he made his way into one of the stables. Well, seeing as it was filled with molding hay Clianna guessed that it had been used to keep animals in.

"Fili's answer did not suite you?" He asked, looking down at her with a knowing smile.

"You are older and wiser; you may have a better answer than he does." She said and Gandalf nodded. The one thing he loved about Clianna was her interest and wisdom when it came to things that grabbed her curiosity. She would never give up her search for the truth until she found an acceptable answer that satisfied her.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." He said, continuing to investigate the stable.

"What exactly happened to them…may I ask?" Gandalf watched her hazel eyes widen ever so slightly and just shook his head.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." He suddenly suggested with a quite serious expressions. "We could make for the Hidden Valley. It's not far from here and there you could find food and a safe shelter." Clianna furrowed her brow as she widened her stride in order to remain in step with him. Clianna hadn't realized that Thorin had joined them until he gave a deep disapproving grunt at the mention of the elven home.

"The Hidden Valley? You mean..."

"Clianna, please do not speak of that place." Thorin was soft with his scolding, but scowled all the same and she was quick to hold her tongue.

"I have already told you, Gandalf that I will _not_ go near that place." He said, brushing past the wizard. Clianna knew that the best move one her part would have been to leave the two of them to their discussion, but underneath her hate for the pointed eared folk she had always found elves…intriguing.

"Why not? The Elves could offer us their knowledge." Gandalf argued, trying desperately to persuade the thick headed King, but still Thorin would not budge on his decision.

"I do not need their _advice_." Thorin practically growled and Clianna was beginning to worry that the scowl he carried may permanently be etched into his face if he were to bare it any longer.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us..."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves?" Upon mentioning the past, Clianna felt she could perhaps slither her way into the conversation. Aside from her small fascination with the Hidden Valley, she had learned to put her faith in her elders and would try to help Gandalf convince Thorin to continue on if she could.

"Thorin, maybe it's time to release the past. We must read that map and if this Lord Elrond can help us, then we must go to him." Her voice was strong and unwavering, but the moment Thorin looked at her with his fiery eyes, she was not so confident in her courage.

"Go help set up camp, Clianna." He simply whispered, breathing deeply as he tried to conceal his building rage from Clianna. It was rare that Thorin lost his temper with the innocent girl and he was not about to let his resolve come crashing down now.

"But Thorin..." She pleaded, but it was no use.

"No, Clianna. It is my decision, as King, to avoid those who turned their back on us and as your King, I wish for you to respect my decision." She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, bowing slightly and hurrying out of the stable without another word. She didn't understand why Thorin had to be so...stubborn about the situation. Couldn't he see that he was being unreasonable? If he wasn't her elder, Clianna would have given him a piece of her mind like she often did with Kili and Fili when they were acting up, but Thorin was...Thorin and Clianna had learned to respect his decisions.

"Is everything alright, Clianna?" Bilbo, who had watched her rapid departure, asked with concern lacing his voice. Clianna instantly found the Hobbit's worry comforting and she smiled so sweetly at him that Bilbo began to blush under her intense gaze.

"Thorin's just being unreasonable as usual. Nothing that I haven't experienced before, but thank you for your concern." Bilbo nodded, accepting her thanks.

"You and Thorin are quite close aren't you?" He inquired suddenly and her smile grew a bit.

"I suppose you could say that. My father has known Thorin most of his life, not to mention that I learned most of my swordsmanship from him. I learn from him and I believe he learns from me." Clianna explained, looking back towards the stable expecting to see Thorin and Gandalf still in a heated argument, but instead her face seemed to drain of color. Bilbo frowned in concern and followed her eyes to Gandalf who went storming past.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo hopped up from his spot in surprise.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense, besides Clianna!" Gandalf angrily exclaimed as he continued on his way.

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf shouted back. Clianna frowned, wondering what could have possibly transpired between Thorin and Gandalf when she had left them back in the broken barn.

"Come on, Bofur, we're hungry. Get to work!" Thorin was obviously fuming as well as he stomped off into the forest. Everyone was left baffled as their top leaders suddenly stormed off and Clianna realized that her assistance was now needed.

"Alright then. Everyone pick a spot to set up their bedrolls. Da' and I will get the stew ready." With the mother hen-in-training stepping up to the occasion, everyone felt a bit better and continued on with their work.

* * *

><p>Clianna lifted the wooden ladle up to her lips and gradually sipped at the hot stew, careful not to burn her tongue. It tasted wonderful and would have been perfectly delectable to everyone, but Clianna and Bofur would not let it go so easy. There was something missing, but they couldn't place their fingers on it.<p>

"He's been a long time." Bilbo grumbled, the panic in his voice easily detectable as he paced around the camp.

"Who?" Bofur asked as he and Clianna stood around the boiling pot, contemplating.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo exclaimed as if he was shocked that the rest of them weren't running around in a blind panic without the wizard.

"He's a Wizard. He does as he chooses." Bofur said, but it did nothing to calm Bilbo's nerves and he began pacing again.

"Bilbo, stop pacing and come over here." Clianna said, calling the Hobbit over and hoping that offering him a job would distract him for a bit. He was a bit reluctant, but he did feel a bit privileged that she had called him over.

"Taste this." Bilbo almost didn't catch the spoon as Clianna shoved it towards him. He carefully sipped at the stew, quite like she had done and smacked his lips together softly as he pondered the missing ingredient.

"Have you tried Lemon-Pepper?" Clianna's eyes must have grown as big as Bomburs serving plates and she almost dropped the ladle as she reached for her bag.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!" She exclaimed and most of the company had to put a hand over their mouth to cover the small chuckles that escaped as they watched her frantically search through her bag and smile triumphantly as she pulled out a small vile of the spice, dropping about two good pinches into the pot. Bofur stirred the stew for a few moments, allowing the spice to become evenly mixed and lifted the ladle up, testing the stew for himself. As the mix of hot, sweet, and tangy drifted over his taste buds he was practically left beaming and let out a sigh of content.

"Just like mother made, bless her soul! You have a cooks mind, Mr. Baggins." He complimented and grabbed some of the wooden bowls, beginning to fill them up. Since they were already up, Clianna and Bilbo helped to pass the wooden bowls of stew around to the lounging company and Clianna gave Dwalin an extra bowl for when Thorin found his way back to them.

"That should be it. Here, do us one last favor. Take this to the lads." Bofur handed the last two bowls of soup to Bilbo and he gladly took them into his arms, making off towards the two boys. Clianna went to follow him, but her father stuck out his arm and pulled her back, causing her to pout and throw a dirty look his way.

"Can't I help Bilbo?" She asked…no, pleaded, but he shook his head.

"Oh no. You're staying here and helping to clean up! That is the job of a dwarven maiden." Her father teased and handed her a rag. Her face scrunched in disgust as she threw herself down onto the ground. If there was ever something Clianna loathed it was when she was stuck doing a woman's job. At the age of ten she had been taken out of her weapons training class and put into a maidens class. Needless to say that she rebelled and ended up back in her weapons training class with Dwalin after a large series of tantrums.

"Help clean up, he said. It's a lass's job, he said. Lass's job, my ass." She muttered under her breath as she waited for everyone to be served seconds and even thirds for Bombur, before her father unhooked the pot and set it beside her. She busied herself with throwing grass Ori's way while the iron pot cooled, and in return Ori kept her entertained by throwing some back. When the pot was finally cool enough to touch, she dragged it over to the tree line and emptied it out as best she could before she used some collected water to rinse it out. She dried it with the rag and dragged it back over towards the other supplies that rested by the fire and threw her rag back over to her father. He could clean up the bowls for all she cared, but she was going to enjoy her own bowl of soup.

"It's not bad stew, Clianna." Ori said with a smile as he licked his lips and set his bowl aside.

"Aye, it's not the worst I've ever tasted." Dwalin grunted with a smirk.

"Dori could've cooked it!" The dwarves roared with laughter and although it was aimed at her, Clianna didn't seem to care as she laughed along.

"I would've hoped that it was at least better than Dori's meat pie!" Clianna joked and the older dwarf huffed.

"That was my mother's recipe and she won first place in every meat pie competition!" This didn't help his case though, as it only caused everyone to laugh just a bit harder.

"Did she feed it to a bunch of Orcs? I hear they would eat anything." Clianna teased.

"No, that would be Bombur." Bofur said and suddenly it felt as if Clianna couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. Poor Nori was bearing all of her weight as she clutched stomach, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"What's so funny?" Everyone turned as Thorin rejoined the group, his own smile playing on his lips. He took a seat, against the tree next the Clianna, who handed him the bowl of stew she had saved.

"Is that Lemon-Pepper?" He asked once he had tasted the soup and Clianna laughed.

"Yes, it was Bilbo's idea." She made sure to add, hopefully earning Bilbo a few points.

"Speaking of the Hobbit, he should be back by now." Balin said and suddenly the realization that Bilbo hadn't returned seemed to slap each of them across the face.

"He may just be talking with the boys. They've always been up for a good conversation." Gloin offered up his explanation, but still the group felt a bit unsettled no one as unsettled as Clianna.

"If they lost our Hobbit, I swear to the mighty Mahal, that those boys won't live to even glance upon Erebor." She threatened grumpily and much to everyone's surprise those very two lads came strolling into camp, but there was no Bilbo with him.

"There seems to be a slight problem." Fili said, obviously nervous as the company gazed at them.

"And it involves our Hobbit." Kili added hesitantly, his brown eyes locking onto Clianna for his ears had picked up her threat as they had strolled in.

"You see..."

"Trolls have stolen our ponies with the intent on eating them for supper and Bilbo may possibly be next on their menu." Kili gushed and Fili raised his hand, giving the back of his brother's head a good whack.

"You left _Bilbo _to deal with _trolls_..._alone_?!" Cliana exclaimed through her clenched teeth as she hurried to push herself of the ground.

"Gather your weapons quickly! We have to get the ponies out of there." Thorin wasted no time in grabbing his own sword.

"And Bilbo." Clianna butted in as she hooked her bow and arrows over her shoulder. Thorin looked down at her and nodded.

"Yes, and our Hobbit." And with that suddenly the company was abandoning their leisurely attitudes and preparing for a fight.

"Lead us to them." Fili and Kili nodded, taking off back into the trees with the company silently following behind them. Clianna kept pace with the brothers, staying in the front of the group as her mind came up with a thousand different scenarios of what might happen in the next few moments of her life.

"They're right over there. As far as we can tell there are three of them and they're awfully big." Fili informed them as they came to a slow walk and crept closer.

"Come here you!"

"He's too quick!"

"Gotcha! Now, are there anymore of you little fella's hidin' in the wood?"

"No." Clianna would have recognized Bilbo's voice anywhere and she silently begged him to hold on for just a few more moments.

"He's lying. Hold his toes over the fir' make im' squeal!"  
>When she heard the threat she wanted nothing more than to rush to the kind hobbits rescue, but she had to settle for taking her bow and silently notching an arrow as they came to the edge of the small clearing. The three trolls were incredibly easy to spot with their two-story tall figures and their wrinkled white skin. Ugly things they were and Clianna's nose scrunched together in distaste for the creatures. Looking around the small clearing she saw the ponies roped into a pen on the other side of the clearing and luckily it seemed that all of the ones that went missing were accounted for, although poor Bilbo did not seem to be having as much luck. He was currently hanging upside down, his legs clutched in the hand of the biggest troll out of the three.<p>

"Kili, Clianna, get Bilbo down. We will follow you." Thorin whispered and the two of them nodded, slipping farther into the clearing. Years of training had taught them to be stealthy and patient, which now came in handing as the two kept low to the ground. They had made it to the very edge of the clearing, only feet away from the first troll, when Clianna felt Kili's lips graze the tip of her ear.

"I'd give you a proper battle kiss, but something tells me this isn't the most desirable moment." He whispered smoothly and if she had been anywhere else, Clianna would have turned on the spot and sealed her lips over his, but she settled for completely ignoring him as she tightened her hold on the bow. Without much warning, she stood from behind the bush, her mind controlling her fluid movements as she released her arrow. Not once did she have to stop and think about what she was doing for this action was simply muscle memory. Her arrow glided through the air and lodging itself painfully into the right eye of the troll that stood farthest from them. The giant let out a bellow, pulling the arrow out and clutching its bleeding eye as it staggered, a string of curses falling from its mouth. The other trolls became almost paralyzed in shock as they watched their comrade fall and their sudden pause gave Kili the perfect opportunity and he leapt from his own spot fiercely brandishing his sword. There was no time wasted as he brought it down upon the leg of the nearest troll before landing another blow to that same troll's foot. The troll screeched loudly, clutching his foot and Clianna had to dive out of the way, barely missing being squashed when the troll fell beside her.

"Drop him!" Kili shouted and Clianna took a moment to focus her attention on him. He wore a taunting smile as if begging the trolls to disobey him as he twirled his sword. With the dark sky of the night still overhead, the trolls large fire was casting golden shadows on his face and Clianna felt weak at the knees.  
><em><br>"You what?" _The only unharmed troll asked with the most idiotic look on his face as he still clutched Bilbo in his hands. The poor hobbit looked as though he was going to be sick if he were to be jostled around anymore.

"I said..."

"Drop him." Clianna growled threateningly as she came to stand by Kili, another arrow already notched in her bow and ready to fire at a moment's notice. The troll seethed, upset that he would have to go through all this trouble to get a meal and in his frustration he launched Bilbo through the air towards the two of them. Kili dropped his sword to prevent Bilbo from being impaled as the hobbit landed in his arms. The second Bilbo was safely back on the ground Clianna let her second arrow fly towards the troll, piercing his left shoulder just as the rest of the company burst from the trees with various battle cries.

_Duck. Notch. Side step. Release. Dodge. Slice. Kili. He's fine. Notch. Release._

Cliana went through every motion in her head before she even completed it. She always went through the steps in her mind whether she was alone or sparring with a partner.

"Clianna!" She took another shot at the largest troll before turning around to find Bilbo, gazing at her from behind an over turned barrel. She waited for him to explain as to why he had called her, but he just kept staring.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, so if you have a question I suggest you spit it out!" She exclaimed with impatience.

"Right, right! The ponies! Help me with the ponies!" Clianna nodded and swung her bow back over her shoulder, dropping to her hands and knees as she crawled after Bilbo around the fight and to the pen. Thick wool ropes lined the make shift pen and Clianna knew that they wouldn't be able to simply break them.

"How do we get them loose?" She asked, turning to Bilbo only to see that he was already a step ahead of her. In his arms he carried a gnarled and rusted sickle knife and Clianna chuckled at his cleverness. They both took hold of the handle and the two of them lifted the saw onto the rope, pushing it back and forth until one by one the separate threads began to snap.

"Keep sawing, Bilbo!" She said and stepped back, setting her bow and letting a few more arrows fly through the air. It was almost impossible to tell who was winning at the moment, but the arrows she released seemed to help just a tad more. She turned back to Bilbo just as the last thread snapped and the ponies charged through the gate, causing both Bilbo and Clianna to throw themselves back to escape being trampled. They felt pride in getting the ponies to safety, but unbeknownst to Bilbo and Cliana, they hadn't been the only ones to know that the ponies were set free and now they were the easy target of one very furious troll. Neither of them had time to react when a large hand wrapped around each of their waists and within seconds they found themselves being held high above the ground. Thorin had been the first to notice and seeing Clianna being squeezed in the hand of a troll was the only thing that filled his mind. He didn't hesitate to stop the attack, his eyes trained on her. Kili and Fili turned towards their Uncle to question the sudden halt when they too took notice of the trolls hold on their comrades.

"Clianna!" They shouted, Kili rushing forward on a whim, but Thorin's arm grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip theirs off. Starting with the fat one!" The troll threatened, pointing its finger at Bilbo.

"Excuse me!" Bilbo shouted with offense and Clianna rolled her eyes. She was positive that Thorin was furious, she couldn't even spot the ponies anymore, and it felt like one of her ribs had cracked under the pressure of the trolls grip.

"Put me down, you flee brained, fat bellied, vermin!" She seethed through her clenched teeth, beating her fists against his finger, but it didn't do any good.

"It would be my pleasure. Tom, get the sacks."

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Fili asked her and she took a moment to figure out how to answer. Clianna was now positive that she had fractured a rib, but she was alive.<p>

"I'm fine, but I'll have to bath for weeks just to get this stench out." She complained and Fili only laughed.

"Well, I'm sure these trolls will eat you either way." He joked, giving her a large smile.

"Let's get a move on! Dawn's not too far away and I don't fancy being turned to stone."

"WAIT!" Bilbo suddenly exclaimed, pushing himself up and hopping towards the fire with the best of his ability. Clianna watched him go with wide eyes wondering what he could possibly be thinking.

"You are making a terrible mistake." He said, with a wild shake of his head.

"You can't reason with 'em! They're half-wits!" Dori shouted from his place on above the fire.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur pondered.

"Shut it, Da'!" Clianna hissed as she slowly began pushing herself up as well.

"I meant with the seasoning." Bilbo clarified. Clianna couldn't possibly figure out what Bilbo was getting at. After all this time had he really decided to turn his back on them and save himself? No, she thought, Bilbo had been so kind, so what in Durins Beard was he attempting?  
><em><br>"What about the seasoning?" _The blinded troll asked. Bilbo looked back at the dwarves for a moment and during his hesitation the light finally went on in Clianna's head. As the poor hobbit continued to stutter and stumble over his words, she struggled into a sitting position and inched her way around the group towards Bilbo.

"Our Burglar is undoubtedly right. I mean have you taken a whiff of us? As a professional cook, I'm doing you a huge favor in saying that you're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate us up." Half the company couldn't even shout complaints they were so shocked. Kili though he may have even broken his jaw as it hung open.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The largest troll asked, eyeing the silent company suspiciously.

"The secret to cooking Dwarf is..." Bilbo started, pursing his lips.

"Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret!" Another insisted, poking at Bilbo and Clianna lifted her feet, kicking his hand away.

"He's going to tell you! Just let him speak!" She scolded.

"It's uh...to...skin them first!" Bilbo exclaimed with a proud smile.

"What?"

"Skin us?"

"Traitor! Double crosser!"

"No!"

"I won't forget this, I won't!"

Clianna knew that dwarves weren't the smartest of races, but she didn't think she was traveling with a bunch of brainless elves. She wished she could have just turned on the spot and hit each one of them over the head with her fist, but sadly their predicament kept her at bay.

"Get me filleting knife."

"What a load of 'wubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf 'em, I say, boots and all."

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy!"

Clianna felt her heart skip a beat when the scrawniest troll, reached down and dragged Bombur from the group. She wouldn't let this conversation be turned around if it was the last thing she did.

"NOT THAT ONE!" She exclaimed and once again all eyes were on her.

"...He's infected." She blurted.

"You What?

"Yeah, he's got worms...in his...tubes." Bilbo covered, catching onto her idea. The troll holding Bombur squealed in disgust as he quickly dropped the dwarf back onto the pile. Clianna winced as he landed right on top of Kili, who seemed to be at a loss of breath.

"In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites! It's a terrible business." Bilbo gushed, the words flying out of his mouth at an incredible speed.

"I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't." Clianna agreed, shaking her head vigorously.

"Parasites? Did they say, parasites?" Nori asked.

"We don't have parasites. You have parasites!" Kili exclaimed angrily and Clianna wondered if it would be better for the trolls to eat them.

"I respect you, but for the love of Mahal would you, SHUT YOUR FACES!" What started out as a whisper grew louder and higher in intensity until Clianna's voice had even cracked here and there. Thankfully the trolls were oblivious as to why the young girl had made the sudden outburst, but it seemed she had finally got through to the company and there was not one word of argument. In fact her shout had given them such a jolt that the rusted wheels in their brains finally began to turn.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites!" Kili's shout was possibly the funniest thing Clianna had ever heard. A small smile slipped onto her lips because she knew Kili wouldn't be living that down anytime soon.

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?"

"Well..." Bilbo tilted his head, pretending to seriously contemplate the idea, but suddenly the trolls began to grow in intelligence which was a rather large surprise.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? These little ferrets are taking us for fools!"

"Ferrets?" Bilbo exclaimed as if greatly offended by the term.

"Fools?" Clianna equally exclaimed. She thought their little game was quite smart.

"The dawn will take you all!" The sudden shout came from the ridge and the cloaked figure that now stood above them brought a grin to Clianna's face.

Gandalf had returned.


	12. You're Being Hunted

Let's get to Rivendell shall we!

I'm a bit excited to get there because I'm planning on stuffing a crap ton of Clianna and Kili into my Rivendell chapters. It's about time we see some constant romance going on! I'm also going to adding some scenes that some of you have written when we get to Rivendell and I wanted to say thank you for that. I always love it when you guys help me out with the story.

So, if you have anything you want to see in Rivendell just leave it in a comment of message me :)

I'm gonna try and update one chapter a week, but every now and then I'll miss a week. You've been patient so far and I thank you for that.

Until then, Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>You're Being Hunted<span>  
><strong>

Clianna busied herself with making sure everyone in the company was uninjured and given back their clothes as they crawled from the brown sacks. It must have been some sort of miracle that led Gandalf back to them in the nick of time and Clianna gave thanks to Mahal that the brute force of the Trolls was now frozen in their stone statues.

"Are you alright Da'?" Bofur hugged his daughter and smiled as she placed his fallen hat back on his head.

"Clianna, come have council with Thorin and myself." Gandalf instructed of the young dwarf and she listened, making her way around the frozen trolls to where Thorin stood in wait with a steady expression. It was when he saw Clianna healthy and smiling, that he too let a small smile slip onto his face and his shoulders visibly relaxed in seeing that one of the youngest in his company was unharmed. The two of them shared a nod, before Thorin cast his gaze onto Gandalf.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" He spoke and Gandalf leaned onto his long staff as he looked down upon him.

"To look ahead." He replied.

"Well, what miracle brought you back?" Clianna asked curiously and Gandalf couldn't help, but smile down at her.

"Looking behind." He said and winked at her. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin grumbled and Clianna threw him a sudden glare.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to take all the credit. It was Bilbo's idea to intervene in the first place. I simply ended up...aiding him." Clianna argued, not wanting Bilbo to be underestimated by Thorin anymore than he already was.

"Clianna is certainly right, although she did play a part; dear Bilbo had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." You could have cut the tension in the air with a butter knife and Clianna didn't like it what so ever. Realizing she had to do something about it, she turned her attention to the three stone trolls.

"What of the trolls, Gandalf? I thought they made home in the north." She said and thankfully, the old wizard turned his attention away from Thorin.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." He said, hitting the arm of a troll with his staff.

"Since when do trolls venture this far south?" Thorin pondered, speaking more to himself than to the others, but Gandalf answered his question all the same.

"Not for an age. No, not since a darker power ruled these lands." There was a slight moment of silence as Gandalf and Thorin shared a knowing look, leaving Clianna to only furrow her brow in confusion. She had read books about the darker ages of time when things were much different - and not for the better - but she was still young and so far had found no reason to fear what was in that part of Middle-Earths past.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf suddenly said, bringing a realization to the light.

"There must be a cave nearby." Clianna concluded and Thorin began to look around through the thin brush.

"Over there." He said, spotting the large carved out rock, not far from their current position.

"I'll get the others." Clianna offered and turned to fetch them. Walking back towards the company she was most certainly taken by surprise when she was pulled towards the trees. A few feet into the brush she stopped and looked up at the dark eyed prince.

"What could you possibly want..." She had begun to scold Kili when suddenly the only thing she felt was his lips pressing against her own.

"What was that for?" She whispered once they had pulled away from each other, their lungs in need of air. Slowly she cracked her eyes back open and was met with the trouble making smile that usually lit Kili's face. The dark haired dwarf simply shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to peck her on the lips once more, chuckling when she huffed in a loving annoyance.

"I wanted my well-deserved battle kiss." He whispered.

"I'm touched, I really am, but perhaps now is not the time for romantic gestures." She said as the companies voices grew louder. The close proximity of the others made Clianna a bit nervous being with Kili like this.

"There's a cave a few yards away from here. Thorin and Gandalf have gone to have a look and I was supposed to be collecting the company before you interrupted." Clianna said giving him a pointed look as they made their way out of the tree line, careful not to be spotted.

"Better do you job then." Kili said with a smirk and left her side. Both of them quickly informed the company of the Troll cave and they hurried to join their leader.

"Doesn't look to be the most welcoming home." Fili mentioned to Clianna and Kili once the cave was insight. Weeds and cobwebs decorated the cave while hundreds of bugs swarmed in and around the entrance drawn by….Clianna wasn't certain she wanted to know exactly what drew them close.

"Oh, what's that stench?" Nori exclaimed and suddenly the mysterious stench that Nori smelt had spread to the rest of their noses and Clianna thought that her wonderful lemon-seed stew wouldn't be staying in her stomach much longer as she began to gag.

"It's a Troll-hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf warned, but he didn't need to worry about that much as the dwarves made use of their hands by covering their noses and muffling their coughs as they tried to dispel the terrible air from their lungs. Clianna wished she could have turned and buried her nose in Kili's neck, filling it with his wonderful smell of Kava-Kava and leather, but simply kept her hand over her nose as they walked further into the cave.

"Cliana, would you look at this." Bofur called his daughter over to the large pile of gold piece that lay scattered on the ground. Clianna smiled, almost forgetting about the terrible smell as she grabbed a handful and held it close to her face, examining the gold. No one really paid any mind to the fact that the handful of gold never made it back onto the ground, instead, finding its way into Clianna's pocket.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around. Anyone could take it." Bofur said, earning a few nods from the dwarves around him.

"Agreed. Nori, fetch a shovel." On command, the dwarf reached into his pack and pulled out a small hand shovel- dwarves are always prepared- and they set to work filling small chests with gold and then burying them in the ground. Kili and Fili joined in, of course, and even filled their pockets with a few gold pieces that still lay on the ground. You never knew when another bet would be placed, so they made sure to take a few handfuls.

"You're agreeing to this Lassie?" Dwalin asked Clianna from his spot by the mouth of the cave. She followed his gaze down to where her father, Nori, and Gloin were busy burying the last chest.

"We're making a long-term deposit." Gloin explained and Clianna just simply shrugged and rolled her eyes when Dwalin looked back up at her with an amused smirk.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go." Everyone quickly followed Thorin out of the cave and Cliana was overjoyed to be breathing clean air once again. She caught sight of Kili and Fili, who had long left the troll-hoard, and made her way over to them. She had opened her mouth to say something about them being girls unable to handle to smell, but kept quiet when a clean bucks skull was thrust into her hands. She stared at it in confusion for a moment before looking back up at Bifur who was looking at her, along with the brothers.

_"What am I supposed to do with this?" _She asked, holding the skull by an antler. Bifur turned to her with a heavy frown that seemed to ask why she was being so dumb.

_"It's good luck!" _He exclaimed and went back to digging around the piles of complete trash. Clianna looked at the skull and sighed, knowing that not only would Bifur be mad at her, but he would be quite sad if she were to throw it away. Until she could figure out what to do with it, she shoved it into Fili's hands and simply walked away leaving him confused.

"It may make a lovely piece when hung over a fireplace." She heard Fili mumble as she headed for Bilbo, who had been left with an estranged and grim expression when Gandalf had walked away. Clianna shared a smile with the passing wizard before she came to stand by Bilbo's side.

"What has gotten you in a twist?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, down at the sword in his hands, up at her, back down at the sword in his hands, and finally he rested his gaze on Clianna.

"H-he expects me to use a sword. W-well he didn't exactly say that he wants me to use it, but he gave it to me all the same!" Bilbo's words seemed to gush from his mouth with no flood gate to slow them down. Clianna rolled her eyes and picked up the sword that lay in his hands, unsheathing the blade and turning it.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not even sure this is a sword, but its good size for you." Clianna sheathed the blade and handed it back to Bilbo, who still didn't look that happy. "It will be good for you to have some sort of defense on you, Bilbo. If it is your courage that you doubt then just remember."

Bilbo looked to Cliana with his blue eyes and she smiled. "True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

It seemed that Cliana's words of wisdom got through to the hobbit somehow and slowly a little smile formed on his lips as Bilbo re-inspected the blade.

"It would look strapping, don't you think?" He asked and Cliana covered the giggle that flew from her mouth. Their happy and calm moment was all too soon interrupted as Thorin let out a shout.

"Something's coming!"

"Stay together! Hurry now and arm yourselves!" Gandalf instructed as the company began to take action, drawing their weapons. Fili and Kili came to stand by Cliana, Fili's sword in his hands and Kili's arrow already notched. Clianna, choosing her bow instead of her daggers, notched an arrow as well and held it by her side, ready to face whatever was coming their way. With his new courage boost, even Bilbo drew his sword and held it in front of himself, preparing for a fight, which made her smile a bit.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Clianna and Kili had their bows up and ready to fire as the person burst from the undergrowth, coming to a halt a few feet away from the company. She didn't lower her bow...until she saw the large and very fluffy sled pulling hares.

"Are those bunnies?" She asked, lowering her bow and tilting her head in confusion and curiosity.

"Radagast. Radagast the Brown." Gandalf announced as he sheathed his own sword, which he had acquired in the troll-hoard, and made his way towards the old fellow. "Well...what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf." The man said, his hands shaking and his nose twitching. Cliana looked over to Kili, who shared her confused expression, and then completely lowered her bow and placed the arrow back into its holder knowing that this man was certainly no threat. As Gandalf and the man continued to converse, she made her way over to the numerous hares that sat on their hind legs, watching her approach. She held out her hand for them to sniff and once they saw her as a friend it was as if she were their mother. They crowded around her, sniffing and thumping their large feet on the ground as she pet them.

"Funny things aren't they." She said when she saw Ori come up on her left side. He nodded and stuck his hand out, letting the hares sniff him out.

"I can now tell mother that I've seen Garl in the flesh." Fili muttered as he also joined Clianna, taking a seat on some flat rocks.

"Don't joke about a wizard! It'll come back to haunt you." Clianna scolded him, although it was a bit funny.

"Do you think anyone's thought to tell this Radagast fellow about the bird droppings that are covering the side of his face?" Kili asked in all seriousness, but they still found themselves laughing. Kili was practically wiping tears from his eyes as he pulled out his pipe and pressed some Kava-Kava, quickly lighting it.

"I should get myself a pipe." Clianna said, trying to find a nice topic to converse about as the company waited around for Gandalf, who had gone down the hill to speak with Radagast in private.

"I'm not sure you'd be able to handle it." Fili teased, releasing his own puff of smoke right into Cliana's face. She coughed a bit as the smoke went up her nose, but she didn't fan it away, taking comfort in its spiced smell.

"I bet you I could." She said and tried to grab for Kili's pipe, but he held it out of reach.

"Perhaps when things are settled and there's a nice glass of water nearby." He said, silently promising her a puff and she nodded, leaving it at that.

"Kili, Fili, scout ahead. We'll need to find the ponies and get on our way. We've spent too much time here." Thorin said with a scowl as the thought of the approaching night. Kili and Fili nodded, standing to follow his orders when a bone chilling howl filled the air. Everyone froze and when Clianna saw Kili ready an arrow, she knew something was wrong and she was quick to notch an arrow of her own.

"Da, what was that?" Clianna whispered, afraid to speak to loud in the sudden silence that had settled over the group.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked, his eyes wide. Bofur, whose own brown eyes were wide, slowly crept closer to Cliana, frightened for his daughters safety.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." he said. The snapping of twigs and loud growls were what alerted the group of the approaching threat and they turned just as the large animal pounced, it's yellow fangs bared. Cliana let an arrow fly, hitting the beast in i's hind leg causing it to fall ungracefully to the forest floor and Thorin was quick to bring his blade down, ending its life.

"Kili! Your bow!" Thorin shouted as another pounced and Kili didn't have to be told twice as he let his own arrow fly as another one of the beasts charged, Dwalin's hammer responsible for finishing it off.

"Warg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Clianna begged her nerves to remain calm as she looked between the two dead Wargs at their feet, but the thought of more fanged beasts coming for them was enough to make her heart pound.

"So there are more of those things?" Clianna asked, terror lacing her words as she glanced at their surroundings.

"That is the definition of pa…" Dori never got to finish.

"Clianna watch out!"

Searing pain jolted through her body as if she had been struck by lightning. It felt as if she was on fire and a terrible scream filled her ears. It took her a moment to realize that it was her own scream before she landed hard on the ground.

"Get it off her!" Black spots exploded across her vision as the pain echoed through her convulsing body. With her remaining strength she lifted her head to find the source of her agony on to see her leg clamped between the jaws of a dead warg. Another wave of pain burst through her as the company lifted the wargs jaw and carefully untangled her leg from its mess of teeth. Thick red fluid dripped from its mouth and the moment Clianna realized it was her blood, everything in her stomach came rushing to the surface. She twisted to her side emptying her stomach until there was nothing left and Kili was at her side instantly, holding her hair back.

He was completely horrified, trying to hold himself together as he rubbed her back. He should have known there would have been another warg in the area. After he shot the second one he had turned to Clianna, who looked terrified, but she was fine. She was completely fine one minute and then suddenly he saw movement in the bushed behind her and yelled out, but it was too late. He had watched as the sharp jagged teeth had sliced into her flesh as if it was butter and hearing her scream had been like receiving a dagger to the heart. Now she was convulsing in pain, beads of sweat breaking out across her forehead. Kili had to refrain from looking down at her bloody leg or he feared his supper would come back up as well.

"Out of my way!" Oin had demanded, kneeling down next to Clianna, his hands already pressing against her wounds. The simple action caused her to cry out and she desperately tried to move herself away from his hands, but Kili and Bofur, who was close to tears, held her still.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded, stepping towards Thorin with a menacing look.

"No one." Thorin answered his eyes fixed on Clianna, but Gandalf was not convinced. He had possibly put his entire company in harm way and dear Clianna was having to pay for it.

"Who did you tell?!" He shouted once more.

"No one, I swear it!" Thorin insisted. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf told them, being completely forward about it.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said, his fist clenching tight around his hammer.

"We can't. We have no ponies! They bolted." Ori cried as he re-joined the group from looking for their four legged friends.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast suddenly piped up.

"There are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf shook his head, arguing against the idea. One of his friends had already been severely injured and he did not need a repeat.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits." Radagast argued back with a smirk. "I'd like to see them try." The Brown wizard climbed onto his sled without another word and left the company in his dust.

Gandalf didn't say a word as he watched his friend race away and when Clianna let out another heart-wrenching cry he didn't hesitate to rush to her side.

"What now?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"I'm going to put a calming spell over her so her cries will not draw attention to ourselves." He explained and lifted his hand so it was hovering over Clianna's heart as he began to mutter the spell under his breath. Slowly Clianna's ragged breathing evened out and her cries lowered to whimpers and soft sobs for the pain was still very much there.

"There is only one thing we can do now. Run." Gandalf said and the company didn't argue a bit. Kili quickly slung his bow back over his shoulder and placed an arm around Clianna's stiff back and under her knees, gently lifting her. As her torn muscles stretched she buried her face into Kili's shoulder and sobbed.

"Through the rocks! Quickly now!" Gandalf instructed and they waited until Radagast had led the Orc pack back down the hill until they ran for it.

Gandalf ran ahead of the company with Thorin to his side and the others following close behind. Many of them had flanked Kili, making sure that the weak girl in his arms was protected. Oin stayed close to Kili's side, glancing over at Clianna every now and then. With every drop of blood she lost, her face lost a bit of color and already it was like looking at a ghost. If Clianna were able to keep her thoughts straight she would agree that she was feeling like a ghost as well. She could feel the heat escaping her body with every second that passed and the only indication that she was indeed still alive was the throbbing pain in her leg that seemed to increase ten-fold every time her body was jostled.

"Come on now! Stay together!" Gandalf kept shouting words of instruction of encouragement to the group as he ran alongside them.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked suspiciously. Gandalf said nothing to the dwarf choosing to ignore his question.

"There behind that rock! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered and the company all but dove for cover as the Wargs were led past, but this time Radagast wasn't the only smell that filled their noses. With their excellent noses, a lone warg and its rider caught onto another scent…blood. The company heard the heavy paws clamber up to rock before they saw the fearsome shadow and Kili already knew what he had to do.

Disoriented by the pain, Clianna relied on her sense of touch to inform her of what was occurring. She felt her body slowly shift and ground her teeth together to keep from emitting another sob as she was transferred from one person to another. She willed her eyes open, catching sight of golden locks before she fell back into the darkness. She concluded that she had been placed in Fili's arms and she turned her face into his shoulder as she had with Kili, trying to absorb as much of his body heat as possible.

Kili and Fili watched her slow movement and a small part of them relaxed in knowing that she was still hanging on. Their gazes met, a silent conversation passing between them through their shining eyes, before Kili turned his head and drew his bow. He notched an arrow with an undetectable swiftness and in two large strides he turned facing the warg and its rider, firing the arrow without hesitation. The arrow lodged itself in the wargs left shoulder, causing the growling animal's leg to give way. A second arrow brought both the beast and its rider tumbling to the ground before the company, both of them emitting fowl screeches and wails.

"Silence it!" Thorin shouted, rushing forward with his sword raised high. The company was effective at bringing their enemy down quickly, but it was already too late. The orc pack had keyed in on the distressful cries of their brother and now they were headed their way, Radagast forgotten.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf shouted as the Warg howls grew closer.

"There they are!" Dwalin shouted, pointing off the approaching wargs in the distance.

"There's more coming!" Kili warned the group, readying another arrow.

"Ori, take Clianna!" Fili ordered, wishing to stand next to his brother in the fight. Young Ori did as his prince said, holding out his arms and cradling Clianna as if she were just a babe.

"Kili, shoot them!" Thorin shouted over the others as they formed a defensive circle, their weapons ready as the wargs crept closer.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori asked, the dwarves closing their ranks.

"He's abandoned us." Dwalin answered with a growl. Dwalin was certain that the old man would abandon them and he was surprised that the hobbit hadn't done so already. He believed that there was no place in this quest for the weak and his suspicions were proven.

"Hold your ground." Thorin demanded of his group, the long elvish sword gleaming at his side.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf's voice caused a few heads to turn as he appeared by an outcrop of rock.

"Come on! Quickly! All of you!" Thorin said, ushering the company to the passage. They ran for their lives, each of them leaping into the empty space below without question and grunting as they landed hard and rolled to the ground.

"Kili, run!" With his last arrow notched he let it fly, the unfortunate orc falling to the ground as the fetch protruded from his skull.

Kili was known to be one of the fastest dwarves in all of the Blue Mountains, his long legs besting the usually shortened legs of his friends. He was even taller than his brother and poor Fili never heard the end of it. With the small advantage, Kili turned and pushed his legs as fast as they could possibly go, never once looking back. With Thorin still keeping guard of the entrance, he made it safely and threw himself down. Sliding to a stop he gladly took Fili's hand and let his brother drag him to his feet, his next goal to make sure Clianna was alright.

"Where is she?" He asked with urgency in his voice.

"Ori has her." Fili informed him with a small smile and when he had heard his name, the smaller dwarf stepped forward. Kili let out a heavy sigh and shouldered his bow, accepting Clianna back into his arms. Her eye lids fluttered open for a brief moment, her once shining hazel eyes glossy and fogged over making Kili's stomach twist. Seeing that she was once again safe in Kili's arms Clianna found it in herself to smile, wincing slightly in the process. They were so caught up in each other that neither of them had heard the blowing of a horn above them, unaware of the sounds of chaos that followed until an orc rolled down the rock, landing at the company's feet. Kili instantly tensed, turning his shoulder slightly so Clianna was shielded, only relaxing as the orc proved to be dead.

"Elves." Thorin spat, reaching down and pulling the slim arrow from the orcs neck.

"I can't see where the path way leads! Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin shouted as he scouted ahead.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur's frantic voice exclaimed as he rushed back to Clianna's side, his entire focus set on finding help for his daughter. Many shot worried looks at their companion and agreed to follow the path. Oin, who also shot a worried glance back at Clianna, stopped dead in his tracks. Blood was everywhere. It covered Fili, Kili, Ori, and Bofur's clothes and continued to slowly drip onto the ground as it slide its way down Clianna's injured leg. He was surprised no one had really noticed it earlier and he realized that Clianna was in a dire situation.

"Mahal I hope we're not too late."


	13. Valley of Imladris

Wow, it's had to have been a little less than a year since I've updated this story. With the Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies coming out soon I've suddenly developed my love for the hobbit back and I've been able to write four chapters. Not to mention that I'm about to get two weeks off from school which will be spent by the fire, sipping hot chocolate and writing. Thanks to those who click back on this story and it would be incredible if you could leave me comments and reviews. I do accept criticism with an open mind, but please don't just write me a hateful review that doesn't help me improve this story in anyway. Those kind of reviews will simply be ignored. I'm so happy to be back, getting this story wrapped up. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Valley of Imladris<strong>

"Gandalf. Where are we?" Bilbo asked the wizard as the company quickly made their way through the narrow, winding passage that was carved deep in the rock.

"Can you feel it?" Gandalf asked Bilbo, his voice barely above a whisper. The young hobbit quickly turned to face the wizard, his curls bouncing atop his head as he nodded.

"Yes. It feels like...well...it feels like magic."

"That's exactly what it is. A very powerful magic." Gandalf told him.

"There's a light ahead!" Dwalin's deep voice echoed through the passage from where he had called out up ahead. Sure enough a sliver of bright light could be seen leaking through an opening up ahead and everyone let out a slight sigh of relief. Clianna could finally be properly looked at by Oin and Bombur himself was especially happy to have found a way out of the terribly narrow way. One by one they filed out only to become frozen in shock and awe.

"Clianna, you might want to see this." Kili whispered, gently nudging her head up with his shoulder. By now her energy had all, but drained and still she found it in herself to crack her eye lids open and gaze at the sight.

The valley that lay before them was covered in bright greens, rich blues, violets, and pinks of spring. The charming sounds of birds whistled through the air along with the thunderous sound of the magnificent waterfalls that fell from the surrounding cliffs and glistened in the mid-day sun casting rainbows with their mist. The buildings below were crafted from the finest of marbles and other glistening stones, their roof tops arched and the rest of the lands overflowing with the beauty of nature. A large river ran through the deep valley, where the waterfalls joined up and flowed with the strength of a hundred men.

Clianna felt as though her entire being was being manually relaxed, unable to help it as her tense and torn muscles, once laced with fear and pain, started to loosen. The knots in her stomach slowly untangled and the air around her head almost felt lighter than the air they had left behind when they jumped down into the passage. Whatever magic this valley held was doing miracles for her injured body.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf spoke, making his way to the front of the company.

"Rivendell." Bilbo was the one that first dared to whisper the name.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea." Gandalf informed them. The dwarves let out a chorus of grumbles and angered whispers as they realized just who's Homely House they were in. Slowly their arguing started to grow louder and louder, all of them ready to turn right back around until they heard the rigid gasp. Thirteen heads snapped around, wide eyes meeting Kili's mortified face before looking down at the girl in his arms. Clianna's convulsing had come back with a vengeance as the pain broke through the calming hold of magic. It felt like hands were dragging her down into darkness, everywhere they touched burned with the heat of a thousand suns. She wanted desperately to scream, to let someone know how much it hurt, but her voice became caught in her throat and all that came out were gasps of pure agony.

"What's happening? What's happening to her?" Kili begged to know the answer.

"The calming spell has worn off." Gandalf explained as if unfazed.

"Then put another one on!" Bofur cried, his gut wrenching as he watched his daughter once again crumble against the pain.

"A calming spell is much like a virus. It can only last so long before the pain learns how to fight it off. If I put another calming spell on her it would have to be a very strong one and who knows when she would wake up. No, our only chance to save her is to seek help from the elves." Gandalf said, directing an apprehensive gaze towards Thorin.

"Oin can take care of Clianna just fine. She'll be in the good hands of her people." He said, his mind set against seeking anything from the tree hugging filth.

"Perhaps back in your homelands Oin would have what he needs to heal her, but you are not in your homelands and she is deteriorating….fast." Clianna's heavy sob broke through the argument.

"K-Kili, it h-hurts." She managed to collect herself enough to form a small sentence before the pain became too overwhelming. Kili, who had stopped trying to hold back his tears, looked up at Thorin with glistening brown eyes. He silently pleaded with his Uncle to look past his prejudice and seek help from the elves for Clianna's sake. A battle raged on in the King's mind as he looked from his company, to Bofur, to his nephews and finally down to Clianna. The memory of his argument with Kili on the morning of the council meeting raced through his head.

"_She isn't ready." He muttered. _

"_She needs this, Kili." _

"_She could get hurt!" Both fell silent after Kili's outburst. "Do you not care about that?" He asked, lowering his voice._

"_I care for all the men I am to ask on this quest and Clianna is no different. To see her obtain injury on this quest, if she joins us, would bring me great sorrow, but all quests come with their share of risks. Do you wish to keep her hostage in this mountain until she dies of old age?" Thorin fired at him and to his surprise Kili answered without hesitation._

Thorin new that many, many being Dwalin, would not like his decision, but the guilt he felt and his wish for Clianna's well-being outweighed any ill feelings for the elvish folk. Without saying a word he simply nodded to Gandalf, who gave him a pleased grunt in return.

"Now, if we are to be successful in dealing with the elves, this will need to be handled with tact…and respect…and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me. Quickly now, follow me." Gandalf said turning and beginning to make his way down the stone pathway. Kili wasted no time as he followed behind the wizard careful to keep Clianna steady in his arms as she twisted and pushed against him.

Not even the feeling of his brothers comforting hand on his shoulder was able to ease his feelings of guilt. He felt as though Clianna's pain was his and found himself wishing that it had been his leg the Warg bit down on. Everything he had feared was coming true and knowing that Clianna would stop at nothing to continue on the quest had him wondering if there would be a repeat. His hold on her tightened visibly at the thought of Clianna getting injured a second time and he didn't dare to think about losing her along the way. Shaking the terrible thoughts from his mind he continued hurriedly down the path, his only goal to see Clianna healed.

* * *

><p>"Mithrandir." A smooth voice called from the stone stairwell and Kili tore his gaze from Clianna long enough to watch as a tall elf made his way towards them. His long brown hair and shaven face made many of the dwarves snicker.<p>

"Is it a she or a he?"

"I'm not sure."

"Not much hair on that one."

"Are they all like that?"

The group continued to murmur quietly to themselves as Gandalf greeted the elf with a smile as though they had been friends for a very long time and knowing Gandalf, they probably had been.

"Ah. Lindir." Gandalf said and the elvish man placed his hand over his heart and then held it back out to Gandalf, with a pleasant smile upon his pale features.

"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen."The elvish tongue was foreign to the dwarves and many of them tensed at the fact that they couldn't understand the man's words.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf told the elf.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Gandalf frowned at Lindir's words. Of course, at the time he needed Elrond the most, the elvish Lord would not be there.

"Not here? Where is he?" He asked and, sadly, his question was answered by the familiar sound of an elvish horn and the beating of horse shoes on the stone walk way. Upon hearing the horn, the company turned to search for the source only to catch sight of the many horsemen cantering towards them and suddenly the panic was back.

"Ifridî bekâr! Close ranks!" Thorin shouted, pulling the dwarves into a tight circle. Kili, held tightly to Clianna and turned to face the inner circle making sure she was blocked from any oncoming attack. The tall horsemen circled the group of dwarves menacingly before they finally slowed to a stop, but still the dwarves kept in a tight circle, growling and cursing the elves that had made them feel threatened.

"Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond." The elvish lord dismounted his mare and removed his head armor, smiling at his old friend before bowing his head respectively.

"Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" Gandalf seemed to take many of the dwarves by surprise, Bilbo was certainly taken back as the wizard spoke fluidly back to the elf.

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui." Lord Elrond replied before looked down at the circled Dwarf company. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders."

"Yes, that may have been us." Gandalf admitted, also turning his gaze to look upon his friends. As Lord Elrond took his time glancing around the company his eyes narrowed at the sheer amount of blood that covered a few of the members. Red blood to be precise which meant that it came from no foul orc. It was then that his eyes fell upon Clianna's pained face, her teeth now digging into her lip to keep her cries and gasps at bay. Gandalf noticed Lord Elrond's gaze as it landed on her and he quickly began to explain.

"We had just been spotted by the warg scouts when she was bitten. The injury is far too severe for our healer to care for at the moment and I'm afraid she's in a great deal of pain." Lord Elrond frowned at Gandalf after hearing this.

"Why did you not say something sooner?" He asked and started to step forward only to be met by Thorin's sword pointed at his chest. Immediately the elven warriors reacted and drew their bows aiming for the King.

"I must take her to the healing wing where I can properly give her my aid." He said, motioning for his own companions to lower their bows and Thorin did the same, but the scowl on his face wasn't easily missed.

"Some of my men will escort her there and remain in her presence for protection. Do not think for a minute that I give you my trust simply because I am willing to accept your help." He warned through clenched teeth as he turned toward his company.

"Bofur, Kili, escort Clianna to the healers." The two nodded, Bofur casting a grateful glance at Thorin for allowing him to stay beside his daughter. The two started to hurry by in order to keep up with the long legs of the elves.

"Kili, stay sharp and don't let her out of your sight." Thorin ordered as his young nephew walked by and Kili paused for a moment to nod before walking off. Everyone watched them leave until they were out of sight and then Gandalf proceeded to turn back to his friends.

"Do not fret. She will be in good hands, I promise you. Now, I've been here more than a few times and shall show you a small place where you may rest for the night. Perhaps I'll even show you a bath house, you all desperately need it." He whispered under his breath. The dwarves cast weary glances at the surrounding elves before following Gandalf.

* * *

><p>Lord Elrond burst through the large door of the healing ward, directing commands towards each of the nurse maidens before pointing to an empty bed.<p>

"Set her down here." Kili gently placed Clianna down and stepped back, not wanted to get in the way of anyone. The nurses came back one by one, some carrying towels, herbs, bottles, clothes, wrappings, and one carried a large bowl of steaming water setting it on an oak table next to Lord Elrond as he took a seat beside Clianna.

"I must remove the fabric from her legs, so I ask that you turn around to preserve her modesty." Kili was about to strongly argue against the fact that the elf lord would be the one to remove her pantaloons, but seeing the Bofur turned without hesitation made Kili turn as well. He stood there for a moment, just staring at the cream colored stone before Lord Elrond allowed them to turn back around. What Kili saw finally weakened him and he fell to his knees, Bofur turning and emptying his stomach in the closest bucket he could find.

Clianna's skin on her left leg was an unnatural red from the dried blood that covered it and gaping uneven holes, four on each side, where cut into her leg. You could see where the serrated edge of the warg teeth cut through the muscle like it was butter. Thankfully there was no sign of bone, but that did nothing to ease the sickening feeling crawling through both the dwarves. A nurse next to Lord Elrond handed him a small glass cup and Kili could tell that it was filled with a hot liquid by the way columns of steam rose from it.

"What are you giving her?" he asked, pulling himself together and slowly walking towards the bed keeping his eyes trained on anything, but her leg.

"It's a Valerian root tea. It will dull the pain and put her to sleep, so I can clean and sew her wounds without having to restrain her. I need her to drink this." Lord Elrond explained with urgency as he held the cup out for Kili. He took it in his hands, careful to spill any and lifted Clianna's head slightly off the bed.

"Clianna, you must drink this." He whispered, but she didn't budge.

"Clianna please it will make you feel better." He tried, but still she wouldn't move. Whether it was because of the pain or because she was just stubborn he didn't know. Kili turned towards Bofur who had regained his composure and handed him the tea.

"Bofur, she might listen to you better than she listens to me." He said and continued to support her head and Bofur stepped forward.

"Clianna, please drink this for us. Just a few wee' sips and then they can heal ya'." Bofur's voice was so gentle and hearing her father's voice seemed to break through the pain just slightly. She managed to open her eyes and nodded, whimpering as she let go of her bottom lip, allowing the cool rim of the cup be placed there. It was tipped back slowly and a sweet taste spread throughout her mouth. She swallowed heavily and within seconds the herbal tea began to work. Her mind became hazy, and a pleasant numbing sensation spread through her limbs, the pain evaporating into thin air.

Lord Elrond and the others watched the teas effect and felt as if a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Reaching over to a pile of wash rags, he grabbed one and dipped it into the steaming water before bringing it to Clianna's leg. As the water slid down her leg in small droplets the blood lifted, leaving her now snowy white skin behind. Kili wanted to find something to do, something that would help in anyway, but he wasn't a healer and certainly didn't want to cause trouble either. Instead both he and Bofur stood by the edge of the bed, gently holding her hand and rubbing circles on her wrist. It took a few moments for every wound to be carefully cleaned out and by the time it was done the steaming water was tinted a crimson red.

"Bring me Athelas." One of the nurses hurried to grab the jar of herbs, opening it and placing it in front of the lord. As he grabbed the boiled and mashed herb in his hand he noticed the uneasy stares coming from the two dwarves.

"To your people it is known as Kings Foil. It will absorb all infection and keep it from spreading into her blood. In time it will simply deteriorate and become part of her like a fallen apple deteriorates to become one with the ground beneath it." He assured them and the dwarves shoulders relaxed in knowing that it was simply a commonly used herb and that her wounds would not need to be reopened to clean it out. Their job was to protect Clianna and protect they would. Lord Elrond took his time spreading an even amount around the inside of each open wound, making sure to cover all showing muscle before washing his hand in a clean bowl of water. Delicately sewing her up with a swift and steady hand he lowered the rest of the white sheet over her exposed legs. Already luscious color was returning to her ashen face.

"She will need time to heal and recover. In three days' time she should be strong enough to begin your journey, but she will still be very weak. She will rest her for the night under the watch of my most trusted nurses and if she were to wake up myself and your company will be informed. You have my word." Kili and Bofur were pleased to know that Clianna would indeed heal with time and they left it at that, following Lord Elrond out of the ward after whispering their goodbyes.

"Let us seek your company." He said and began to lead his guest down the hall towards the roaring laughter of the dwarves.


	14. The Stubbornness of Dwarves

**The Stubbornness of Dwarves**

"_Clianna." _

_She couldn't tell where she was or who was speaking to her in the blinding darkness that now filled her vision._

"_Clianna." The voice hissed, seeming to grow closer. A deeply rooted fear seemed to be awoken within the very pit of her stomach and she could feel herself begin to shake as she frantically searched for the source of the voice. _

"_Show yourself coward!" She called out, but she was only answered with an amused chuckle. This thing wasn't afraid of her and it seemed to be able to sense her terror. _

"_You are brave just like your kin. They were brave when I took their mountain." A shiver ran down Clianna's spine, goose bumps sprouting across her arms as she shook her head._

"_No. It cannot be you." She whispered._

"_Oh, but it is-ssss. I've been watching you, my dear." _

"_Impossible." She wouldn't believe it. This was nothing, but an illusion created in her mind and it was filling her head with lies. _

"_I'm afraid not." Still she couldn't see anything, but she could feel the beast's hot breath on her neck._

"_Step into the light so I can see you!" She dared. If he was real then she would look upon his face before watching him die by the hands of her kin. _

"_Patianc-ccce, my dear. The moment for you to gaze upon me has not come, but it is approaching." She felt the rough scratch of scales run along her leg and disappear again. They seemed to burn like red hot coals and it began to spread agonizingly slow throughout her leg muscles. _

"_If you are real you will show yourself to me." She tried again, turning in helpless circles. _

"_So much fear packed into one person. Tell me, who are you acting for? Is it your father, your mother, you brothers, perhaps it's your petty King, or no. Your eyes say something different. Yes-sss I know who it is. It's that handsome princ-ccce." Clianna felt a new emotion start to boil beneath her skin. It was a pure state of rage. _

"_How dare you even speak of him!" She seethed, her eyes narrowing into threatening slits. _

"_So it is the prince. How absolutely charming. Is that what you fear? Not being able to protect him or do you fear being caught in your scandalous affair? It must be one of those."_

"_Stop." Clianna whispered, not being able to bear his taunting as the pain in her leg began to throb. _

"_Watching as his skin is pierced and his cry fills the air. He'll cry your name of course, but you're already too late and you have no choice, but to hold his bloody shell as he dies." Clianna's hand fly down to her thigh where she clutched at the burning skin._

"_I said stop." Clianna felt her knees growing weaker and soon she met the cold ground below. _

"_The consequences for getting caught would ruin you as well. You would fight for each other, but they would hold you back. Drag you away to your death sentence and he would move on, forced to marry someone worth his time. A maiden dwarf, with noble blood flowing through her veins, who has the power to carry proper heirs. You have neither." _

"_Please stop!" The pain grew stronger as if it was responding to the fear in her heart. Tears streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself, hiding her face within her hands to cloak her shame. _

"_He will abandon you."_

"_Enough!" She shouted, her voice cracking under the pain as tears poured down her cheeks. _

"_He will forget you." Clianna couldn't even find words as she sobbed, curling into a ball. _

"_You. Are. Nothing. You have always been nothing and now you will watch them all die. You will watch them burn!"_

Clianna awoke with a jolt, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath and ignore the pain in her muscles. The very pain that had spread through her leg within the figments of her mind was now causing her leg to throb in reality. With a hiss, she lifted the warm blanket that lay upon her and looked down to find her injured leg dressed in a thick layer of stark white gauze.

"How are you feeling?" Clianna jumped a bit in surprise as the sharp voice rang throughout the large ward.

"My apologies for scaring you." The voice sounded again from and elf maiden that had seemed to simply appear next to Clianna's bed side, placing a tray of vials down on.

"You didn't scare me, just surprised me is all." Clianna spoke harshly, a sudden distaste forming in her mouth as she gazed upon the elf. Clianna would gladly admit that elves were beautiful creatures who created works of art that portrayed such wonderful beauty. Still, she was a dwarf raised from Dwarven customs and she could not help the feeling of hate that overwhelmed her.

"You were lucky to have been brought to Rivendell after such a terrible bite. Another hour and the likelihood of your bite becoming infected would have been extremely high. We were able to dress your wound and you've been resting ever since. Your company will be glad to know you're awake and feeling well." Clianna's mind was suddenly brought back to the terrible pain in her wounded leg and she reached down, running her hand over the gauze.

"Perhaps not exactly a hundred percent better." She whispered sheepishly, having to admit that she was unable to stand the pain in front of an elf. The golden haired maiden only smiled gently and reached over to her tray, gently wrapping her slender fingers around a porcelain cup and holding it out for Clianna to take.

"Drink this. It will help numb the pain for a few hours."

"Where exactly am I?" Clianna asked before she took a large gulp of the clear bitter liquid. The taste reminded her slightly of the various medicines her mother would shove down her throat when she experienced a cold. Bitter or not Clianna gulped it down until there was nothing left and, like the elf had promised, her pain began to ease away until it was nothing, but a slight tingle. As her pain ebbed, she began to remember memories from being bitten by the warg back in the forest to being carried between Kili and Fili, but everything else seemed to be fogged.

"You are in the Valley of Imladris." Clianna nodded and looked out the intricate glass doors leading to a balcony on the far left of the corridor. She could see most of the valley and it was such a sight to behold with its magnificent water fall that carried fresh clear water to the river. She felt the urge to leap from the cot and enjoy the fresh air, but she would not attempt something so crazy at the moment. Instead she turned back to the woman with her next…question.

"So you're indeed an _elf_?" She said with a bit of a frown. Of course it was a simple question to Clianna and being a dwarf she figured that it did not strike the elf as harsh, but it did seem to offend the maiden although she didn't respond in an uncivilized manner which Clianna was expecting.

"Indeed I am. This is an elven home and I assure you that no harm has come to you or your…" The elf maiden answered in all honesty and would have continued had it not been for the main set of doors being thrown open. There stood Thorin, Kili, and Bofur, two of which were wearing the biggest smiles Clianna had ever seen.

"Da!" Clianna exclaimed in utter delight and practically fell out of her cot as she reached for him. Bofur had never run so fast in his life as he had when he saw Clianna smiling at him from her cot. He pushed past the elf maiden and pulled Clianna into a bone crushing hug which she gladly returned.

"I was worried sick about ya'! Don't ever do that to your old father again, ya' hear me?" Bofur exclaimed, gripping her shoulders as his eyes scanned her tear streaked face.

"Never again. I promise." Bofur nodded and stepped back, his spot only to be filled by Kili who could rival him in panic. The two of them just stood apart for a moment, Kili watching her with uncharted emotion swirling in his brown eyes. The others may not have seen it, but Clianna did and it made her heart skip a beat knowing those emotions belonged to her.

"_He will abandon you." _

The deep voice rumbled through her and she bit the inside of her cheek as she refused her mind the chance to bring her terrible dream up again.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" She whispered, cutting through the silence and within seconds she felt his muscular arms embrace her. She sighed happily, pushing the voice back as she enjoyed the familiar scent of Kava-Kava, leather, and the metallic scent of burning forges. Kili finally stepped back from their embrace, smirking a bit as Clianna frowned upon the absence of his hold.

"It's certainly a relief to see you sitting up and smiling. You gave us quite a scare." Clianna looked up at Gandalf as he leaned against his staff, a coy smile on his lips.

"It's my job to keep you old men on your toes. How's the company?" She asked, looking towards Thorin who had just stood in silence watching the reunion with a slight smile set upon his face.

"They're managing." The strong leader grumbled under his breath, shooting a glare towards the male elf, who had come to stand beside Gandalf.

"Managing? They are _managing_ to destroy everything." Gandalf added with a rather large huff of annoyance and Clianna smiled at the thought of her company stomping around the elven halls causing a ruckus.

"Clianna, may I introduce Lord Elrond. He was of great service when it came to your healing." Clianna watched as the tall elf finally stepped forward, placing a hand over his heart and bowing towards her. Not to be entirely rude, Clianna bowed her head in respect, but did not keep it down for long.

"It is an honor to meet such a brave woman such as yourself." He complimented and Clianna gave him another nod.

"You'll have to forgive me. I've never _familiarized _myself with elves, but all the same I thank you for helping both me and my company." She chose her words carefully and although it wasn't the most welcoming answer it was the best she would offer for now.

"Now what news of my leg?" She asked with confidence, but anyone could have figured out she was nervous. The last thing Clianna wanted was to be told that her leg would not heal in time for her to continue on the journey.

"Your leg will need to heal, but with the proper care it will heal quickly. The warg was able to bite through the muscle easily, but the cuts were clean and thankfully it didn't shake its head. You will experience pain of course, that I cannot completely put an end to, but we will provide you with medicine to numb it. Until you are healed just know that you are welcome in our home." Clianna let Lord Elrond's words soak in before looking to Thorin with her round hazel eyes. Gandalf had warned Thorin not to mention the quest to the elves and so Thorin simply gave her a nod, but it was enough for a grin to sprout on her face again.

"Light the fires and bring forth the wine. I do believe the survival of a wounded warrior after battle calls for celebration." The elven maiden who had attended to Clianna when she awoke, bowed to Lord Elrond and rushed off into the hall. The thought of a feast had Clianna's mind conjuring up images of mouthwatering platter of mutton and juicy steaks.

"Do you think you can stand?" Kili asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Clianna bit her lip unsure of exactly what her recently wounded leg was capable of and so she just shrugged willing to give it a go. She pulled the white sheet off of her and carefully swung her legs over the side of her low cot. With Kili holding onto her arm and Bofur placing one hand on her arm and the other on her lower back, she slowly inched her way off the bed and onto her feet. With the weight now off of her bum and onto her legs, her wound throbbed with a slightly uncomfortable ache, but it was manageable.

"What was in that tea?" She asked Lord Elrond, who was watching her efforts with an approving gaze.

"It's a Valerian root tea. It helps to dull the pain of injuries and when given enough it will bring the drinker into a comfortable sleep." Clianna nodded, she had read somewhere about the effects of Valerian root and she was quite thankful for it at the moment. With hesitation she took a single step forward, she would have fallen to the ground if she had not been supported by the two dwarfs at her sides as her knees buckled.

"I'm fine." She quickly muttered, dead set on walking out of the dull ward. She grunted as she took her next few steps which were a bit unbalanced, but she was able to sustain her weight with ease.

"There is a room set for you to bath and dress in before supper if that is what you wish." Lord Elrond offered.

"Well I certainly can't go to supper dressed in a slip now can I?" She said with a slight chuckle trying to brighten the mood a bit.

"Then we'll get you cleaned up in no time. I shall take Clianna from here and we will both see you all at supper." Gandalf said and gently took hold of Clianna's elbow to support her. She threw a smile over her shoulder at the others before she and Gandalf turned the corner and headed down the long hallway.

* * *

><p>Kili hadn't known what to expect when Bofur, Thorin, and him had made their way down to the ward. He almost stayed behind with the company afraid that seeing Clianna in pain would have torn his heart in two, but not knowing if she was ok or not was hurting him more. They had all, but raced down to the ward and entered to find Clianna sitting up and smiling. Bofur had all, but launched himself at her and Kili wanted to do the same, but he would wait.<p>

Perhaps being able to stand back and watch her made him realize that something was…off. Despite her smiling face, her hazel eyes were puffed and almost blood shot as if she had been crying, a minuscule layer of sweat made her forehead shine, and the slight wince she gave before embracing him. This was the only thought that filled his mind as the three of them made their way back to the company.

"Kili!" His eyes jerked up to look at his brother as Kili went to take a seat by his side.

"What is it Fi?" Fili wouldn't have been a good brother if he hadn't noticed that something was up with the way Kili was acting.

"Is everything alright? How was Clianna?" He asked and Kili smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"She seemed well enough." His tone was short and he threw an apologetic look towards Fili.

"And you?" Kili looked at his brother in confusion.

"What about me?" He asked curiously, his head cocked to one side. Fili just shrugged and took a moment to release a smoke ring into the air.

"Don't play that game with me, Brother. I know when something's bothering you and I intend to find out what it is." Kili silently cursed his brother for seeming to know everything and himself for being so obvious.

"She seemed upset when we arrived at the ward." Fili looked at his brother and set his pipe aside. Slowly a rather brilliant plan formed in Fili's mind, one that he had been biding his time with and now his chance had shown itself.

"Come and walk with me, Ki. I have yet to make a mess of these elven folk." The brothers chuckled a bit and stepped over the lounging company as they quickly slid out into the hall before their Uncle could protest.

"So, you had said she seemed upset?" Fili asked causing Kili to sigh heavily.

"She looked as though she had been crying and she winced. I watched her physically wince before she hugged me. It…It's just been biting at my heels." Fili listened to his brother in silence, nodding every once in a while to prove he was listening.

"That is odd indeed. Usually she can't get enough of your hugs." His comment seemed to catch Kili off guard and thoughts began to rush through his head. They didn't hug each other all the time…did they? It made Kili's cheeks redden and it was all the evidence Fili needed. He stopped in his tracks and grinned like a cat at his younger brother.

"By Mahal I was right." Kili clenched his jaw, his brown eyes locking with his brothers blue ones.

"You have feelings for Clianna!" Kili slapped his hand over Fili's mouth, looking up and down the halls.

"You don't need to let the entire elven kingdom know!" Fili rolled his eyes and pealed the hand away from his mouth, still grinning.

"My little brother is falling in love. I knew there was something between you, I could sense it from the moment I saw you two together! Do you think she's your….your _One_?" The words spewed from Fili's mouth and it just made Kili's entire face turn red.

"I don't even know what finding your…_One_ feels like. Fili you must swear not to speak a word of this to anyone." Kili said with a pleading stare, causing Fili's grin to disappear.

"Why can the company not know? I'm sure that Thorin will be thrilled." Kili shook his head and turned from his brother.

"That's what Clianna is…..what we're afraid of. What if Thorin isn't thrilled about our…courting? She isn't of noble blood and you know the rules Fi. To produce an heir, the woman must be of complete noble heritage." Kili seethed, hating the very idea of the law, of any law that had the power to keep him away from Clianna.

"That is true, but it isn't your job to produce the next heir. It's my job and I intend to do just that once I find my one." Kili thought for moment over what his brother had said and although he felt a small amount of relief it could not cloak the grief he felt.

"Still, if something where to happen to you, Fi. What then? Would I be forced to leave Clianna's arms until a noble maiden produced an heir we could raise? No, I could not possibly do that to her." The brothers stopped and over looked the great valley, once again moved into silence as Kili's words sunk in.

"I give you a brother's oath that not a soul shall know of your courting by me, but you best tell Uncle soon. As for Clianna's actions today, simply ask her when you have the chance. Now let's get ourselves ready for a well-deserved feast."

* * *

><p>"Stop fidgeting my dear. You're worse than Bilbo when he's on the back of Myrtle." Gandalf scolded as Clianna moved every which way in her formal outfit.<p>

"Yes well, excuse me if I'm not accustomed to wearing a dress. You know, us dwarven women take pride in looking like our men from time to time and although I refuse to take a piss standing up it certainly doesn't mean I'm willing to put on a dress and dine with elves." Clianna certainly wasn't happy at this moment.

Her bath had gone just fine and she had relished in being able to scrub herself clean of the sweat and dirt that had caked her skin. She had scrubbed off so much filth that her skin seemed to have brightened and now some may say she seemed to glow in the light. Her curling chocolate locks had also been pulled at and scrubbed until they felt clean which only enhanced Clianna's mood. Sadly there was no getting past Gandalf with her old filth covered clothes and so she had made her way into the main room and over to the large cherry oak wardrobe, pulling one of the doors open and then nudging the other open with her foot. Inside the wardrobe had hung an array of dresses varying in sizes, fabrics, and colors. Some were a brilliant sky blue satin, while other were deep red velvets. Clianna's mood had instantly deflated as she searched for any sign of pants only to come up empty and with not much of a choice she began to go through the various gowns with a frown etched into her face. Going with the shortest dress she could manage to find, she pulled it from the wardrobe and laid it out on the bed. The violet fabric was rather plain with a few silver patterns sewn into the bodice and around the sleeves which stopped around the elbow and continued on with a sheer fabric. Clianna had to admit that it was beautiful, but she still dreaded having to put it on.

"The stubbornness of dwarves. For the thousandth time, you simply look proper in a dress. Our goal is to be courteous to Lord Elrond in hopes that he will answer our questions."

"I still don't see how wearing a dress has to do with any of this…" Clianna said as she hunched her shoulders and simply admitted defeat as she walked beside Gandalf. They followed the flowing music of flutes and harps until that soft sound was overcome by the shouting and laughing of her kin. It made her smile, although she hoped they were so captivated by themselves that they wouldn't notice her entrance. Sadly that would turn out to be a false hope.

* * *

><p>And that's that.<p>

Once again sorry that it took so long to get updated.  
>I've found out that trying to set an update schedule is just not the best thing for me.<br>I mean, it's a great idea, especially for readers who love the story, which I hope you all do.  
>The problem is that life kind of gets in the way and I'm one of those people that likes to keep busy, so I have so many things that can interfere and then I end up feeling bad even though I shouldn't and...yeah.<br>So, I am really sorry :)

Thanks to some of my amazing readers for pointing out some minor mistakes and grammar errors.  
>I do realize that there are some (hopefully not a lot) of grammar errors and I plan on going back and fixing them sometime soon.<br>I really don't mind when you guys point out grammar errors or mistakes.  
>I do have to admit that my writers ego gets hurt a little bit each time it happens (LOL), but it happens to everyone and I'm always happy to go back and make this story better.<br>It also makes me happy to know that you guys read this story carefully and care enough about it to point out my mistakes and help me correct them in a kind manor. So, thank you.

!ATTENTION ALL HOBBIT FANS!

The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies

Is coming to U.S theaters on December 17

You can see it on the 16th as well

Thanks for everything!  
>Please continue to RxRxH<br>Bye!


	15. Join the Party

**I feel terrible because I forgot to mention that I had an amazing person help me with a segment of this chapter! A while back I challenged my readers to write entries that I would possibly add into the story. I got a good amount and decided that somewhere along the plot I would add them all in and the first one is in this chapter! Of course I don't want to give anything away so I'll tell you what it was at the end, but a huge thank you to Miller330, who was the author of the segment!**

**Miller330, if you're reading this I want to give a personal thank you! I did change just a bit so it would fit into the story line and not seem random, but I had to add it because it was such an amazing part!**

**Anyway, I love to open this up and see that people are responding to the new chapters by making this story a favorite and/or following it! I'm so glad that you like it and I have to admit I would love to see some comments! I really take what you have to say seriously and If there's anything at all you feel I should know or you want to say (in a kind manner) then please don't hesitate to do so!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Join The Party<strong>

"Lady Clianna, you look radiant." The compliment came as a shock to Clianna as Lord Elrond bent to place a kiss on her knuckles. She wasn't sure exactly how to act and her initial thought was to pull her hand back and give this Lord Elrond a piece of her mind, but the look that Gandalf gave her told her otherwise.

"Thank you." She whispered with her best smile.

"Kind of you to invite us. Not really dressed for dinner, I'm afraid." Gandalf conversed with Lord Elrond as the three of them walked up onto the spacious balcony. The steps seemed to cause Clianna a bit of a problem as she struggled for a moment to gather the skirt of her dress in her arms so not to fall face first in front of everyone.

"Clianna, never in my years did I think I would see you in a dress." Thorins deep voice seemed to shake within her and fill her with comfort.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid I didn't have much of a choice." She said sheepishly, throwing a glare at the back of Gandalf's head. Thorin chuckled and offered his arm out for her to take in a fatherly manner and she gratefully placed her own arm around his as they ascended the stairs. Clianna looked over her kin, all gathered around small tables simply picking at the plates set in front of them. They certainly did look a bit under dressed and for a moment Clianna was thankful for her dress as she gazed at the petite elven maidens around her. As Clianna continued to look between her kin and the elves, the slight twitch of Kili's right eye caught her observing gaze. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tilted her head, trying to make something of his smug smile and red cheeks. The closer Thorin and her got to the table to more Clianna was able to follow Kili's gaze until hers landed on the elven maiden who was smoothly plucking away at the strings of the harp. Her brown doe eyes were full of a certain calm that Clianna had never seen and her mud brown locks seemed to fall like a waterfall around her heart shaped face. It wasn't a twitch she had seen, Kili had winked at the elf and suddenly Clianna felt like she was but a small raindrop in an ocean.

"_He will forget you." _

The words rang clear in her head as she shrunk back into herself.

"I can't say I fancy Elf maids myself, too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me." Clianna listened to his words and slowly raised a hand up to her chin where she rubbed her smooth skin, not a facial hair to be felt.

"Although, that one there is not bad." Clianna once again followed Kili's gaze to the elf that walked by and suddenly her smirk couldn't get any bigger, yet she still felt like she was…

"_You are nothing." _

Clianna closed her eyes for moment and took a deep breath in attempt to rid herself of that terrible voice.

"That's not an Elf maid." Dwalin said, roaring with laughter as the whole entire table soon followed. Kili certainly wasn't smiling anymore as he looked towards the ground, his cheeks as red as a ripe tomato. Thorin even let a few chuckles slip past his lips until he cleared his throat and caused everyone's head to snap towards the pair. Clianna could feel every single pair of eyes burning holes in her as they widened in surprise.

"By my beard." Dwalin said and suddenly everyone was in a hurry to compliment her while stumbling over their words.

"You look pretty, Clianna." Ori said, standing up from his seat and wringing his hands together.

"Sit down, Ori." Nori pulled him back into his seat by Ori's sleeve, but not before Clianna thanked him.

"She gets it from me." Bofur said and they all laughed, patting him on the back. Clianna nodded to Thorin, ready to take her seat, and watched him walk to the head table where Lord Elrond and Gandalf sat. Clianna then rounded the table to the only available seat which happened to be right between Kili and Fili, who both stood up immediately and pulled out her chair.

"Beautiful." Clianna heard Kili's whisper and look over to him, expecting to see his gaze fixed upon another elf maid, but instead found his gaze upon her.

"What?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." He said again, his voice fuller and ringing with a hidden pride. Clianna wanted to smile and let her heart beat out of her chest, but she simply look down at her food.

"Thank you, but I'm sure the elven maids are much more breath taking then I." It may have sounded harsh, but she believed that he deserved it and it certainly had the effect she was looking for as Kili frowned and looked away.

"I'm…sorry." Clianna suddenly spoke and she felt Kili's fingers slowly reach for her under the table.

"No, I'm sorry." He said and she offered him a sincere smile.

"Change the tune why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral." Nora commented and suddenly Clianna had to admit that the music seemed a bit…dull.

"Did somebody die?" Oin said, the music seeping through his ear trumpet, which he had shoved a napkin down in attempt to block the noise.

"All right lads. There's only one thing for it." The moment Bofur spoke up, Clianna knew what was going to happen as she had known what was to happen back at Bilbo's house. When something needed to be done, there was always a song for it and so Bofur stood up with pride.

**There's an Inn**

**There's an inn**

**There's a merry old inn**

**Beneath an old gray hill**

**And there they brew a beer so brown**

**The man in the moon himself came down**

**One night to drink his fill**

Clianna took hold of a bread roll and threw it high into the air, hitting Bofur and bouncing off. Food began to fly every which way and the elves looked on in distain at the merry little group.

**Oh**

**The ostler has a tipsy cat**

**That played a five-stringed fiddle**

**And up and down he saws his bow**

Clianna stood up onto her feet and pulled her bow across an imaginary fiddle.

**Now squeaking high**

She sang out and then bowing to her father, who continued on.

**Now purring low**

**Now sawing in the middle**

**So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle**

**A drink that'll wake the dead**

**He squeaked and he sawed**

**And he quickened the tune**

**And the landlord shoo the man in the moon**

**It's after three he said**

Gandalf was sure convincing Lord Elrond to answer their questions would be much more difficult than he had expected now as he sipped his wine with an embarrassed frown.

* * *

><p>Clianna had been so relieved when some elven maidens had returned her old clothes, washed and ready to wear. She hadn't hesitated to strip out of the dress and throw it across the room, it having landed unnoticed, as she pulled on her leggings with a smile. The boys had gone off the bath as Fili had informed her and she hoped they weren't getting into any sort of trouble while she was gone. Clianna shook her head as she thought of all the ways the boys could cause chaos in the short amount of time they would all hopefully be here.<p>

"Clianna? Are you in there?" Clianna looked towards the door and finished tying her hair back before she slowly walked over to it. Her wounded leg was slowly starting to throb as the Valerian root tea wore off.

"Oh, hello Bilbo." She greeted the hobbit with a smile as she stepped out and shut the door behind her.

"I had gone for a walk and I couldn't help, but wonder how you were….holding up." Clianna smiled at Bilbo's kindness and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm doing alright. I was actually going to go get some root tea before I set up the companies bed rolls. Would you like to come with me?" Bilbo gratefully nodded his head and the pair started their journey down the hallways towards the ward. They walked in a peaceful silence, simply looking around at the various glass windows and taking in the beauty of the murals on the walls. When turning a corner, one mural caught Bilbo's eyes and he walked over to it until he came to a stop, looking up at it with wide eyes.

"Sauron wanted to claim the kingdoms of Middle Earth as his own, but it was in this moment that he lost his most treasured item, the ring. I've read about in my studies with Balin and I pray to Mahal that his ring remains lost to the world." Clianna whispered as her own eyes gazed over the painted mural.

"The ring is lost?" Bilbo snapped out of his trance and looked over at Clianna.

"Hopefully it's buried in the very core of Middle Earth, never to return." That was all Clianna said as she grit her teeth against the pain that seemed to be quickly spreading through her wound.

"Come on Bilbo." She shouted back to him, snapping him out of his trance and waiting for him to catch up before the two of them continued on.

"Are you sure this is the way to the ward?" He asked as they crossed the wide river, Bilbo turning in circles as he watched the birds fly overhead.

"No, not at all." Clianna said as her walk slowly became a hobble. The further they walked the more her breath began to come out in puffs and she suddenly stumbled a bit. Bilbo hurried forward to catch her and stabilize her before she hurt herself.

"Clianna, are you alright?" He asked frantically.

"Yes…I'll…I'll be alright. Just…help me sit down." She breathed out and Bilbo helped her take a seat on the cold stone floor. He leaned her up against the intricate design of a balcony railing and Clianna took a deep breath.

"Lady Clianna, are you alright?" The pair looked up to see Lord Elrond rushing towards them, his long cloak flowing behind him.

"It's just…my leg." Clianna rasped out. Lord Elrond nodded and held the back of his hand to her forehead before taking his cloak and wiping some of the sweat from her brow.

"Not with your companions?" He asked, mostly to Bilbo, who had just been standing to the side watching him.

"I'm afraid I wasn't being missed very much." Bilbo was hesitant to continue when Clianna's tired eyes found his, but he went on speaking. "The truth is that most of them don't think I should be on this journey."

"Indeed?" Lord Elrond muttered as he slowly placed his hands under Clianna's arms and lifted her to her feet.

"I've heard that Hobbits are very resilient." He continued as the three of them began walking again. Lord Elrond stayed at Clianna's side, helping her limp along and stopping every few minutes to catch her breath.

"Really?" Bilbo asked, walking slightly behind the pair.

"I've also heard they're found of the comforts of home." Bilbo smiled at Lord Elrond's words as pictures of his lovely home flew through his mind.

"I've heard that it's unwise to seek the council of Elves for they will answer with yes and no." Bilbo whispered.

"Bilbo!" Clianna scolded even through the pain. Bilbo seemed to realize what he said and gazed up at Lord Elrond with large eyes, but the elf only gave him a small smile.

"Let's get you some tea, my dear." Were the last of his words as the three of them continued towards the ward.

* * *

><p>The root tea had taken effect quite quickly and Clianna was back to her old self. She had thanked Lord Elrond and then both Bilbo and she had headed back the way they came. Clianna found the balcony where the company was to sleep and with Bilbo's help they quickly laid out the bed rolls, just in time too because the company was not far behind. Everyone's hair hung damply against their skin and they were dressed in only their long undergarments.<p>

"Dwalin, break me some wood." She said, clearing a space in the middle of the floor and Bilbo watched on in shock as Dwalin took a lovely wooden chair from the hall and broke it over his knee. The wood was nothing compared to Dwalin's strength and soon the entire chair was broken into chunks. Clianna stacked them on top of each other and placed the chairs cushion underneath it. With a match from her father she started a fire quickly and sighed as the wonderful heat spread throughout the small balcony. It didn't take long for the smell of delicious sausage links to fill the air as the dwarves stomachs craved the meat that they were deprived of during dinner.

"Thorin and I have matters to attend to and Bilbo will be coming with. Clianna?" Clianna looked up at Gandalf and smiled.

"I'll keep an eye on them." She assured him and Gandalf gave her a thankful smile before he led Thorin and Bilbo out of sight. Not feeling like conversing much Clianna had slipped through the wide railing and climbed the very short distance to the ground below and took a seat. Clianna listened to the groups laughter as she stared into the distance, seemingly entranced by a mere tree, granted a beautiful elvish tree, but a tree no less. She became lost in her thoughts of the future and some of the past which caused her hand to rest gently against her wrapped wound. Fili, who had noticed her absence, had quietly approached not wanted to disturb or spook her and took a seat on the ground next to her. Even knowing that he was there, Clianna remained silent and continued to gaze forward.

"I know it's elvish, but it really is just a tree, what has your mind so busy that you can only think to stare at a tree? Really, when you have me right next to you, you can only stare at the tree, I should be offended!" He finished with a gentle smile and a shoulder nudge.

Clianna distantly smiled back, still focused on her thoughts. "Do you ever wonder?"

Furrowing his brows he replied, "Wonder? Of course! What do you wonder about?"

With a deep sigh, she tilted her chin up, to look at the setting sun and awakening stars, her voice barely above a whisper. "The past, what could have been? What if Smaug claimed another kingdom? Would your father still be here? Would I know more of my ancestors? Would we still be on a quest of some kind? Would I be looking to start a family?" With a final whisper she nearly ghosted the words "Would I be loved? Truly?"

Fili took a moment to digest her words before laying a heavy hand on her shoulder and speaking with wisdom well beyond his years "Those are questions only the Valar know. But I, for one, am glad not to know the answers. What turmoil would we be in if we knew what could have been or what may or may not have happened? Of course I wish I knew my father, but because of his death, I have grown to know my uncle far better than I would have." He paused and gently squeezed her shoulder "Besides, you know you are loved, it may not be in the way you meant, but this entire company has love for you. Just know that. And don't dwell on the past, we have a future to go and experience!"

With that he stood abruptly, wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her over his shoulder before taking off at a jog towards their sleeping area exclaiming quite loudly "To Erebor and our futures there!"

Clianna squealed loudly and gently beat on his back until he set her down upon the high balcony.

"Will you join the party?" Fili asked with a smirk.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked and pushed herself back between the wide railings before helping Fili up and taking a seat next to the fire just in time for Bombur to go plummeting towards the ground and causing everyone to burst into a welcomed laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>That's That! <strong>

**Miller330 wrote the lovely segment in which Clianna and Fili have a bonding moment. I had to add it for the main reason that it shows the brother/sister relationship between Fili and Clianna which I had done little to show.**

**Thank you again, Miller330, and to my other readers please go check her stories out! As you can see she's an incredible writer!**


End file.
